Mi primer amigo
by RougeElephant
Summary: Después de haber conseguido las 8 medallas de Kanto, Red está dispuesto a vencer el alto mando, pero todo este camino de la victoria lo ha convertido en un sujeto frío y sin amigos, incluso la mínima muestra de cariño lo molesta e incomoda, pero aquel frío hielo recibe un cálido rayo de luz cuando conoce a una chica rubia en su día de descanso en Viridian.(Crossover manga y juego)
1. Inicio del viaje

¡Bueeeenas! Realmente me he vuelto fan de los Oneshot, así que tal vez en cuanto tenga inspiración escriba unos cuantos y pueda publicarlos. Debo confesar que en mi tiempo libre leo muchos fictions de esta pareja en especial (Es una de mis favoritas y este fiction es el número 3 que escribo sobre ellos) nada más y nada menos que **SpecialShipping **así que, espero que les guste, por favor dejar un review si fue así. Este es mi primer fiction por capítulos de esta pareja, así que no esperen demasiado, los dos anteriores que tengo son sólo oneshots.

* * *

**Advertencia**: El siguiente fiction contiene **SpecialShipping** además que el Red ocupado aquí tiene la personalidad de Red de los vídeojuegos (Ya saben, el tipo serio de pocas palabras) y la historia está ambientada en Kanto con mapa del juego FireRed. Sin más que advertir ¡Continua tu lectura viajero!

* * *

Este era un día especialmente soleado, me encontraba muy cerca del bosque Viridian, no es que yo quisiera capturar un Pokémon de nivel tan bajo como los Rattatas que se encuentran por multitudes ahí, bueno, siendo sincero sí, pero no era algo para mí, me habían encomendado la estúpida misión de capturar un Pidgey para el hijo de una señora que vivía en Fucsia City, había pasado ya mucho tiempo sin que visitara estas regiones, estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo todo Kanto, después de un largo tiempo me hice experto en todas las rutas, las conocía perfectamente, así que capturar al Pidgey fue un trabajo muy fácil ¡Perfecto! Ya tenía $5000 Pokédolares ganados, sólo me faltaba volar hacia Fucsia e intercambiárselo, sin embargo el olor de los bosques y la apacible ciudad me traía recuerdos de mi niñez, mi niñez no había sido hace muchos años, si no apenas unos siete o seis tal vez, he perdido la cuenta. Puesto que no tenía nada más que hacer, e ir hacia el alto mando me daba bastante riña, decidí sentarme y sacar a mi equipo que jugara un rato. Era todo un poco molesto, aquella sensación de querer descubrir nuevas tierras es siempre una adrenalina que corre por tu cuerpo desde el momento que tienes tu Pokémon inicial y comienzas tu aventura solo y fuera de tu hogar, pero todo esto se vuelve aburrido cuando obtienes las 8 medallas de los gimnasios, tus Pokémon a nivel alto y ya no hay demasiado que hacer, pero esa es la vida que todos los jóvenes elegimos. Mi equipo me miró muy confundido, estaban acostumbrados a que, si salían de su Pokéball era porque iban a luchar, pero en esta ocasión su grito de batalla fue en vano, se encontraron contra sus propios compañeros y en un enorme pastizal con mucha hierba alta.

-¿Sorprendidos muchachos? No se preocupen. Hoy no haremos comer polvo a nadie, es su día libre.

El pokémon que yo había elegido como inicial ahora que se encontraba a nivel 87 volvió a mirarme con una expresión obvia de suprema confusión.

-Hablo en serio. Anden aquí y diviértanse, yo iré a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Saur, por favor cuida de ellos, que no se alejen demasiado. ¿Está bien?

Mi venusaur asintió con la mirada y mi equipo comprendió que debían recordar que son Pokémon, no sólo objeto de batalla y comenzaron a juguetear por ahí. Me coloqué la gorra y saqué la caña de pescar, suspiré hondo y miré hacia lo profundo de los bosques, es muy posible que yo también merezca un día libre, mañana sin duda alguna iríamos a enfrentarnos hacia las grandes ligas, como suelo llamarle, así que este descanso lo tenían bien merecido. Me acerqué al pequeño lago localizado en Viridian, donde mi equipo y yo no nos alejáramos demasiado, estaba a escasos metros de llegar cuando observe una silueta salir de entre los árboles, inmediatamente me oculté tras un árbol, sería un golpe de mala suerte encontrarme con algún miembro del equipo Rocket, o algún entrenador que quisiera retarme, no es que yo tuviera miedo, eso para nada, si no que no me apetecía pelear y mucho menos hablar con alguien, hablando de ello, hace mucho tiempo que no entablaba una conversación con una persona.

Fije mi mirada en aquella silueta moverse acercándose más hacia mi dirección, pero yo estaba bien oculto, no podía verme desde su ángulo. Fruncí el ceño y entonces pude observar con claridad, una chica rubia salió de entre los árboles y su profundidad, tenía el cabello amarrado con una coleta alta, una ropa muy extraña, botas y un gorro en la mano de doble tamaño que su cabeza. _"Es sólo una chiquilla" _pensé para mí mismo, pero por alguna extraña razón yo no quería salir de mi improvisado escondite, algo de ella llamó demasiado mi atención, tenía un Pikachu siguiéndola, y al ver bien su cola tuve el conocimiento que se trataba de un Pikachu hembra, y como si no fuera más tonto, su Pikachu tenía una flor en la oreja. No podía verse más ridículo, pero esta escena era divertida, la chica se encontraba entrenando a su Pikachu, supuse que debía ser un nivel muy bajo, 7 u 8 tal vez. Ningún Pikachu con una flor en la cabeza podría ser más alto. Empezó dando vueltas por la hierba alta hasta que se encontró con un Pidgeotto, rápidamente la chica ordenó _"Thundershock" _ y de un solo golpe desmayó al Pidgeotto, seguido de esto la chica felicitó a su pokémon por el buen trabajo acariciándolo en la cabeza. Estaba un poco sorprendido, pero sólo un poco.

Decidí que ya era bastante espionaje por un día así que dispuesto a salir de mi escondite para pescar un buen rato intentando que la chica no hablara conmigo noté que el Zapdos que había atrapado hace no mucho, se acercaba hacia donde estaba yo, intenté ahuyentarlo pero se acercaba cada vez más y más y entonces oí su chillante voz.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Chuchu, mira eso!

La chica rápidamente se acercó más pero teniendo una distancia entre Zapdos y ella, su Pikachu al notar la presencia de un Pokémon superior a él se colocó a la delantera de la chica, protegiéndola supongo, y las chispas comenzaron a salir de sus mejillas rojas.

-No, Chuchu, tranquila. No creo que nos haga daño, he oído sobre un ave legendaria, su nombre….Uh, lo he olvidado. Pero, es extraño. Aves como estas no deberían estar salvajes y menos en este bosque. Así que muy posiblemente le pertenezca a alguien.

Chica lista, adivinó. Efectivamente, el Zapdos me pertenecía a mí, pero yo aún no quería salir de mi escondite, sería una escena bastante bochornosa y yo no tenía ganas de hacer amigos, a juzgar porque la chica no conociera ni el aspecto físico de las aves legendarias y mucho menos el nombre me hacía suponer que era una entrenadora novata. Así que me senté en mi escondite y esperé unos minutos a que ella se alejara, pero no lo hacía, cuando volví a buscarla con la mirada la chica estaba sentada a gatas frete a mi Zapdos, con un Pokécubo en su mano.

-Vale, esto es para que te quedes quieto y no vuelvas con tu dueño en al menos unos minutos ¿Está bien? Anda, pruébalo está rico. Chuchu los come siempre.

Zapdos aceptó de buena gana la comida y comenzó a comerla a una enorme lentitud. Me había traicionado mi propio Pokémon dejándose seducir por un trozo de comida. ¿Tanto los descuidaba? Me giré de nuevo a ver a la chica, quien sacó una libreta de entre sus cosas, unos crayones y comenzó a… ¿Dibujar? ¿Enserio?

-Quédate ahí, quieto…No me tardaré demasiado, sólo quiero dibujarte….Sí, así… ¡Es genial!

La chica estaba dibujando a mi Zapdos. Simplemente podría ella sacar su Pokédex e identificarlo, no había razón necesaria para hacer un dibujo de él, incluso con la Pokédex sabría su nombre y yo seguía preguntandome porque ella no la había sacado aún.

-Bueno, supongo que ha quedado parecido. ¿Se parece, Chuchu? Bueno…se parece un poco. Cuando vayamos con el profesor que estudia a los Pokémon, ya sabes, el que está en Pallet Town, se lo mostraremos y él nos dirá quién es. Lo siento mucho, ave eléctrica, debes estar bastante decepcionada, pero yo no tengo una Pokédex, así que no puedo saber tu nombre. Pero ¡Eres muy hermosa y majestuosa! Seguramente debes ser igual de poderosa. Chuchu y yo somos demasiado débiles para ti. Ha sido todo un placer poderte ver…incluso me dan ganas…de acariciarte…

Maldita sea, la chica comenzaba a acercarse a Zapdos, el cual tenía naturaleza muy agresiva inmediatamente pude adivinar que miraba a la chica como una posible amenaza, puesto que no quería armar un alboroto en cuanto Zapdos comenzó a sacar chispas salí de mi escondite.

-Detente Zapdos. Aquí estoy. No tienes por qué atacar si no te lo ordeno. Ahora, vuelve a tu Pokéball.

Inmediatamente saqué la Pokéball y metí a Zapdos hacia su lugar, lancé una mirada a la chica, una mirada rápida, y sin decir una sola palabra más me giré y le di la espalda. No recuerdo el día que me volví tan grosero.

-Eh, eres su dueño. ¡Lo lamento tanto! Es sólo que yo, bueno, yo nunca había visto un Pokémon así, entonces ¿Zapdos es su nombre? ¡Gracias por eso!

Levanté mi mano haciendo un ademán extraño, y me dirigí ante mis Pokémon para meterlos todos hacia su Pokéball, este encuentro había sido inútil y todo el tiempo empleado aquí pude haberlo ocupado en algo más interesante. Regresando a todos a la Pokéball sin decirles nada me di cuenta que mi Pikachu no se encontraba. No dije una sola palabra, simplemente lo buscaba con la mirada. Entonces volví a escuchar esa peculiar voz.

-¿Chuchu? ¡Sal de ahí de una vez! ¿Por qué no me obedeces?

Excelente. La chica también había perdido a su Pikachu, entonces pude adivinarlo, un Pikachu hembra y mi Pikachu perdido, seguramente estaba en alguna parte, llevé mi mano a la frente, estaba cansado de todo este juego infantil. Finalmente la chica los encontró.

-¡Aquí estas! Pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

Me acerqué a ella con la Pokéball en mi mano, dispuesto a meter a Pika de una sola vez y acabar con toda esta escena estúpida, pero noté como ella hablaba con mi Pokémon. Era extraño. La chica me miró una sola vez y supuso que debía pertenecerme también.

-Muy mal. Pikachu, eres un desobediente. Seguramente tu dueño te ha estado buscando, deberías atender a su llamado, y tú no te salvas del regaño Chuchu ¿Qué es eso de salir corriendo a juguetear? Ya tendremos tiempo para ello, ahora debemos dirigirnos hacia ciudad Vermilion y está muy lejos así que no tenemos tiempo…aunque, nunca es mal momento para hacer amigos.

La chica acaricio a su pikachu, que tenía por nombre Chuchu, y también al mío. Levanto al suyo y me extendió la mano.

-Siento mucho haber tenido que conocernos de esta forma, y me disculpo en nombre de Chuchu, ella es muy traviesa. Mi nombre es Yellow, mucho gusto.

Mi rostro no hacia un gesto en absoluto, quería irme de una sola vez, pero un sentimiento me obligaba a estar ahí parado, y no quería dejar a la chica ahí con la mano extendida. La saludé también y pronuncie con voz muy ronca.

-Red, Soy Red.

-Un gusto, Red.

Dijo ella sonriendo. Era extraño. Tenía esa calidez en mi mano derecha, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no saludaba a alguien de esta forma. Sin decir nada más, indique a Pikachu que me siguiera. La chica levantó sus cosas, y continúo su camino. Sin decir más continúe el mío también. Pero todo esto había gastado toda mi tarde así que cayó la noche, al parecer tendría que enfrentarme a la liga al día siguiente así que acampé no muy lejos de Viridian. Antes de dormir, apreté mi mano. El nombre de la chica rubia era Yellow….La forma en que trataba a su Pokémon…Me recordaba tanto a mí al iniciar mi viaje. Cerré mi mano en puño y dormí. Al día siguiente me dirigí sin perder tiempo hacia el centro Pokémon y ahí estaba de nuevo, la chica recién salía de curar hacia sus Pokémon, agaché mi gorra esperando que no me viera pero fue tarde.

-¿Red? ¿Eres tú? ¡Hola!

-Hola.

La chica atendió a mis Pokémon y en menos de 15 segundos estaban curados.

-Me preguntaba si podrías darme nuevamente el nombre de tu Pokémon, el eléctrico.

Moví mis cejas indicando confusión en mi rostro, pero suspirando un poco de cansancio respondí su pregunta.

-Pikachu.

-¡No, no! Ya conozco ese Pokémon, me refiero al ave.

-Zapdos.

-¡Sí! Se me había olvidado y sería espantoso, ya que iba a quedarme con el dibujo sin terminar….y es importante tener a todos los Pokémon. Así que me los aprendo, pero algunos como Zapdos, son muy difíciles así que tengo que anotarlos a todos…Eso es. ¡Anotarlos a todos! ¿Podrías dictármelo?

-Zeta, a, pe, de, o, ese.

-¡Muchas gracias Red-san!

-Sí.

Salí hacia fuera, y saqué a Zapdos, quien aún estaba en entrenamiento así que le había enseñado vuelo, subí en él y continúe, tenía un poco de curiosidad aún por la chica, ella había mencionado no tener una Pokédex, se me hizo algo extraño, y la razón por la que se dirigía a Vermilion. Así que intente ir volando pero no de ciudad en ciudad, más bien ruta y ruta.

Y la miré, estaba yendo por mi mismo camino, yo volaba a unos cinco metros de ella, y ella caminaba no muy rápido por las rutas donde yo estaba. _"Me da lástima, tal vez está perdida, esa no es la ruta correcta para ir a Vermilion, le daré indicaciones y entonces me dirigiré inmediatamente a Fucsia, eso es todo. " _ Le dije a Zapdos indicándole bajar, ella inmediatamente sintiendo un aire venir desde arriba giró la cabeza

-Esa ave…. ¿Red-san?

-Sí. Estaba volando por aquí y te vi desde arriba.

-Vaya ¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Oh, y ¿Por qué has bajado?

-Bueno, desde arriba se ven todas las rutas. Llámame entrometido pero si te diriges a Vermilion estás yendo por mal camino.

-¿Enserio? Bueno…eso se debe a que no tengo un mapa…Muchas gracias por decírmelo.

-Sí. Tienes que ir hacia arriba, estamos en la ruta 2. Y volverás hacia el bosque Viridian, luego un poco más arriba estarás en Pewter City, luego de ahí vas hacia el este y estarás en la ruta 3, luego te encontrarás con continua y….- La chica sacó su libreta y empezó a anotar todo lo que estaba diciendo.- estarás en la ruta 4. Sigue tu camino y en poco tiempo estarás en Cerulean City, inmediatamente te diriges hacia el sur, en la ruta 5, continua y estarás en Saffron City, si continuas hacia el sur la siguiente ciudad es Vermilion. Y habrás llegado a tu destino. No te perderás si pides direcciones en cada ciudad.

-¡Muchas gracias Red-san! Lo he apuntado todo.

La chica se inclinó para darme las gracias y su Pikachu también en seguida continuaron su camino ella se giró y me preguntó antes de irse.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?

-Fucsia.

-Oh, y ¿Por qué estabas en esta dirección?

-Es…más rápido llegar por el sur.

-Ya veo. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

Sentí un extraño cosquilleo, no quería que se fuera. Estaba un tanto preocupado porque ella no tenía un mapa, a mi no me era necesario, pero no sabía de ella.

-Oye.

-¿Qué sucede, Red-san?

-Fucsia y Vermilion no están demasiado lejos. Si lo deseas, puedes venir conmigo. Te dejaré en Vermilion y continúo mi camino.

-Oh no…eso sería una enorme molestia ¿No lo crees?

-No.

-Muchas gracias Red-san, entonces voy a seguirte.

¿De verdad estaba haciendo esto? Invitando a una chica en mi viaje, llegar a Fucsia City me tomaría ahora varios días, pero la presencia de…de….

-¿Cuál era tu nombre, chica rubia?

-Yellow. Mi nombre es Yellow.

Dijo frunciendo el ceño, quería negarlo pero…. _"Yellow"_ se veía bastante graciosa así, intenté ocultar mi risa y dije con voz firme.

-Pues entonces, sígueme Yellow.

Yellow asintió, y su Pikachu y el mío no tardaron en hacerse amigos. Aún no tenía ni la menor idea en el enorme rollo en el que me estaba metiendo…

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo! Subiré el próximo después, por favor ;u; No olviden dejar un review si les gustó y si pues también *corazónroto*


	2. Pewter City

¡Hola! Buenos días, estoy muy feliz porque el día de ayer atrapé a Moltres y Articuno en Pokémon rojo :D Fue muy sencillo pese a que muchos de mis amigos me habían dicho que eran sumamente difíciles. Así que este capitulo va dedicado a mi Odhi (Vileplume) que resistió todos sus ataques siendo nivel 50. Odhi, la victoria es tuya, siempre creí en ti. Sin más que decir , disfruten el capitulo. Y no olviden dejar review, realmente los aprecio aunque sea un insulto. (?)

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Pewter City.**

Yellow era una chica bastante diferente a las que había conocido antes, nunca había permanecido demasiado tiempo junto a una, y se sentía muy extraño…en numerosas ocasiones ella se giraba a verme.

-¿Qué me miras tanto?

-Lo siento, es que, me preguntaba si podías ver con tu gorra llevándola de esa manera.

-Claro que puedo. Te puedo ver perfectamente.

-¿De veras? No te creo.

-Es cierto.

-Entonces, dime de qué color son mis ojos.

Había mentido, no podía verle muy bien el rostro así que le pedí a Yellow que se acerca un poco más a mi y pude contemplar sus ojos verdes, tenía su rostro muy cerca de mi, nunca antes había tenido el rostro de una chica así de cerca.

-¿Y bien?

-Son…color verde.

-¡Adivinaste! ¡Felicidades Red-san! ¡Te has ganado…te has ganado…uh…

Yellow comenzó a dar vueltas en si misma buscando un regalo improvisado, entonces infló mucho sus mejillas y corrió hacia un objeto, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia mi y abrió sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Una flor para Red-san! ¡Ese es tu premio por ver bien!

-Ok.

Dije moviendo su mano de lugar, mientras continuaba el camino, Yellow corrió y se posiciono frente mío.

-¿No vas a tomarla?

-¿Querías que la tomara?

-Pues sí, es tu regalo.

-Bien.

Estiré mi mano, y tomé la flor en mis manos, era una perfecta estupidez. Inmediatamente la avente lejos.

-¡Oye! ¡Red-san! ¡Eres muy grosero!

-¿Querías que la tuviera por siempre?

-No en realidad, pero era tu premio.

-Ah. No lo sabía.

Yellow se regresó por la flor y sentí como su mano tocaba mi mochila, la abrió y la puso dentro.

-Ya está. Un lugar seguro para la flor.

Miré hacia arriba moviendo mi cabeza en negación, parecía que me había hecho con una niña pequeña, por cierto ¿Qué edad tendría Yellow? Llegamos al fin a Pewter City, y escuché suspirar a Yellow.

-¡Qué bonita es! ¡Gracias por traerme Red-san! ¡Hasta pronto!

Yellow comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad, levante mi mano y la tome de la ropa.

-Esto no es Vermilion.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué paramos?

-Tú paraste.

-No, tú paraste.

-No, tú has parado.

-Pero estamos parados.

-Porque tú paraste.

-¿Quién paro?

-¡Ya basta! Ambos paramos porque tú paraste porque yo te paré porque pensabas que esto era Vermilion y ¡No lo es!

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ese letrero dice "Pewter City: **lemadelaciudadaquí**"

-Qué inteligente eres Yellow.

-No seas sarcástico conmigo Red-san.

-No hay tiempo para parar Yellow, debemos continuar.

-Pero ¿No estarán cansados Pikachu y Chuchu?

-Son Pokémon. Sanan solos.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Bueno, entonces no sanan solos.

-Red-san ¿No crees que deberíamos curarlos? Deben estar muuuuy cansados, hemos caminado mucho.

-Tú no estás acostumbrada a caminar.

-Red-san ¿Hay un restaurante por aquí?

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Uh….no. Sólo preguntaba.

Inmediatamente, sonó el estomago vacío de Yellow, entonces pude observar como su piel blanca se volvía roja y me miraba con sus ojos verdes haciendo un extraño gesto, que…por alguna también extraña razón, me pareció adorable. Supuse que Yellow no me diría que tenía hambre, aunque sonara ella muy molesta no querría ser demasiada carga para mi, así que decidí dar el primer paso.

-Pues yo sí. Vayamos a comer.

-¡V-vale! Pero, si no tienes hambre no tenemos porque ir.

-Tengo mucha hambre.

-No pareces hambriento…

-Podría comerme a mis Pokémon del hambre.

-Ok. Vamos.

Comencé a indicarle un lugar donde comer, afortunadamente había una señora que vendía algunas cosas, nos indicó el menú, yo pedí una comida rápidaluego me dirigí hacía Yellow.

-¿Tú que vas a pedir?

-Bueno…yo…no tengo hambre…

-Oí tu estomago. Estás muerta de hambre.

-Vale sí, tengo un poco de hambre…

-Pide algo.

-No…es que…yo….

Yellow volteó sus bolsillos, debí adivinarlo, no tenía dinero. Entendí su vergüenza, no quería que yo supiera que estaba tan corta de dinero, así que me dirigí hacia ella tratándola de ponerme a su altura.

-Yo invito.

-Oh no…eso es demasiado Red-san, primero, me invitas a ir contigo y luego esto…no está bien…

-Yo invito. No me obligues a repetirlo.

Yellow volvió a sonrojarse, y en voz muy baja me respondió un _"Está bien…"_ con mucha timidez. Pagué la comida y los ojos de Yellow se abrieron demasiado, yo tenía bastante dinero. Comenzamos a buscar un lugar donde comer, y divisamos un lugar perfecto, un bonito jardín con flores rosadas a la izquierda del museo de ciencia Pokémon. Sacamos la comida y empezamos a comer. Yellow sacó de su mochila más Pokécubos, y alimentó a los Pikachu que sorprendentemente se habían vuelto inseparables. Me parecía muy lindo que Yellow hubiese preferido comprar comida para su Pikachu en vez de ella, le di un mordisco a mi comida y en seguida le di la suya a Yellow, dándole también agua refrescante.

-Muchas gracias Red-san.

-Sí. No agradezcas.

Mientras Yellow comía su sándwich, observaba toda la ciudad, realmente Pewter City era nueva para ella, nunca había estado con alguien que no conociera más allá de Viridian.

-Oye.

-¿Sí?

-¿Has salido alguna vez de Viridian?

-Eh…la verdad es que no.

-Se te nota.

Inmediatamente vi como Yellow entristecía su mirada, nuevamente no me gustó mirarla así, mordió su sándwich sin responder a mi grosera frase, no podía evitarlo, yo era así.

-Oh, pues. Ya que tú no conoces y yo sí. ¿Quieres conocer?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues, mira…- Eleve mi dedo dirigiéndose hacia el museo.- Ese es un museo de ciencia. Podemos entrar si quieres.

-¿Qué hay en un museo?

-Pues…cosas…que a la gente le gusta ver. Cosas antiguas...Fósiles…y es divertido creo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Podemos ir Red-san?

-Claro. Guarda tu agua, y vamos.

-¡Sí, sí!

Nos paramos ambos y entramos al museo, nuevamente pagué por Yellow, no me molestaba, pero si sentía extraño, no era normal que no me molestara gastar por alguien más. En el primer piso, había fósiles Yellow corrió a ver un fósil de Aerodactyl, y supe que había valido la pena gastar para ver su rostro ilusionado y de extrema felicidad

-¡Mira, mira Red-san! ¡Un esqueleto de Pokémon! Y dice…que es un…Aero…aero…¡Aerodactyl! ¿Te imaginas? Oye ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué está aquí?

-Está aquí porque se extinguió hace mucho tiempo. Significa, que ya no hay más.

-¿Ya no hay más Aerodactyl?

-Ajá.

-Oh…. ¡Mira, mira! ¡Allá hay otro esqueleto! ¡Un Kabutops! Dice que es un primitivo y extraño Pokémon. ¡Ja ja! ¡Lo mismo que dice del otro! Espera ¿Hay más?

Yellow corrió por las escaleras, sonreí levemente y la seguí. Yellow apretaba sus mejillas en grande asombro.

-¡Mira! ¡Un, un, un, una maquina! Dice…. _"Space Shuttle"_? ¿Qué es esta cosa Red-san?

-Eso es un…

-¡Mira! ¡Aquí hay muchas piedras!

Yellow se movia de izquierda a derecha admirándolo todo, todo y absolutamente todo le parecía maravilloso. Un viejo que estaba cerca comenzó a contarnos una historia sobre unos meteoritos, que un día cayeron en y de ellos, ahora existen las piedras luna (Moon Stone) y que, cuando ciertos Pokémon son expuestos a esa piedra ellos…

-¡Evolucionan!

-Sí, ellos evolucionan.

-¿A que evolucionan?

-Pues, si tienes un Nindorino evolucionará a Nidoking. Y si es hembra a una Nindoqueen.

-¿De veras? ¿Eso es cierto Red-san?

-Sí.

-¡No lo sabía!

-Los Pokémon evolucionan Yellow.

-Sí, sé eso. Red-san ¿Hay más que ver?

-Me temo que no, eso ha sido todo el museo. Es en realidad muy pequeño.

-Vale, entonces salgamos.

Ambo salimos del museo y pude observar como las chicas que atendían nos miraban entre risas, no quise saber qué es lo que pensaban sobre Yellow y yo.

Salimos de Pewter City, y caminamos en la ruta 3.

-¡Ha sido muy divertido! ¿Viste esos fósiles? Me hubiese gustado ver cómo serían ellos en realidad, nunca pude verlos…Así que hice esto

Yellow me mostró un dibujo que intentaba ser un Aerodactyl, era muy gracioso pero intenté no reir.

-Yellow, será más fácil atravesar Mt. Moon si cruzamos en bicicleta, la he dejado por aquí.

-Yo no sé andar a bicicleta…

-No es necesario. Iras atrás. Ahora, súbete.

Yellow se subió en la parte de atrás de la bicicleta, y noté que no sabía dónde colocar sus manos.

-Sujetate bien. O te podrás caer. Y voy a pedalear muy rápido porque a dónde iremos habrá muchos Zubats.

-¿De veras? ¿Y son malos?

-Sí. Si te caes puede que atraigas a muchos Zubats y entonces… ¡Ellos te chuparan toda tu sangre!

Noté como el rostro de Yellow se ponía blanco, y entonces sus manos me sujetaron el pecho. Metimos a los Pikachu en sus Pokéball y agradecí que Yellow no pudiera ver mi rostro, aquella forma de sujetarme me recordaba mucho a un abrazo.

-¿Lista?

-¡S-sí!

Yellow estaba aterrada desde que comencé a pedalear, pronto estuvimos en la ruta 4 y finalmente, el gran monstruo llamado , más conocido como una grande cueva. Estaba acostumbrado a cruzarla, pero por alguna razón de pronto se me había olvidado un poco. Inmediatamente la oscuridad invadió a Yellow quien agachó su rostro e intentaba no mirar, el era un enorme laberinto, así que estuvimos recorriendo por largo rato toda aquella cueva, nos enfrentamos a muchos Zubats hasta que afortunadamente encontramos un repelente.

-¡Perfecto!

-¿Qué, qué es eso Red-san?

-Repelente.

-¿Qué es lo que hace?

-Ya lo verás…

Los Zubats comenzaban a no notar nuestra presencia y logramos salir vivos de , Yellow se había parado para dibujar a los Pokémon que habíamos visto, me pedía sus nombres y ella se los ponía. Era extraño. Me sentía…como en un equipo. Finalmente, cayó la noche.

-¿Dónde estamos Red-san?

-Esta ciudad, es Cerulean.

-¿Hay museos aquí también?

-Pues no exactamente. Pero ya es bastante tarde. Estoy cansado, vamos a buscar un lugar donde dormir. Aquí dejaré mi bicicleta.

Saqué de mi mochila una bolsa para dormir y una cobija, Yellow sacó a Chuchu de la Pokéball y se acurrucó con ella para generar calor. Era imposible no querer hacer algo al respecto, yo no estaba cansado, no quería dormir, pero Yellow a juzgar por su aspecto era una chica muy delicada, intenté hacer parecer que no me importara demasiado, y hable con voz muy ronca.

-Hey, Yellow.

-¿Sí?

-Eh….me preguntaba…si querías venir conmigo.

-Ya estoy yendo contigo.

-No, no…o sea…..dormir…..conmigo….

-¿Contigo?

Giré mi rostro, intentando no verla a la cara. Tenía nervios y no sabía por qué.

-Sí. Hace frío. Es de noche y hay pokémon salvajes. Y sólo tenemos esto para dormir.

-No hace falta Red-san.

-Por…favor.

Yellow miró mi rostro, y seguramente sospechó que era muy difícil para mi hacerle una propuesta así, se acercó a mi sin hacer muchas preguntas, convertí la bolsa para dormir en una colcha expandiéndola, y luego nos cubrimos con la manta.

-Estás muy lejos. La manta no te cubrirá toda si estás hasta la esquina.

-¿Me…acerco más?

-…Sí.

Yellow se acercó un poco más y antes de poder hacer algo nuestros cuerpos ya estaban muy cerca, casi por instinto, pasé mi mano por sus hombros atrayéndola más a mí. Yellow temblaba un poco por el frío que hacía, así que no lo dudé más y tuve que abrazarla.

-No temas. Soy un gran entrenador. Si nos atacan los Pokémon voy a defenderte.

-¿De verdad Red-san?

-Sí.

Yellow cerró los ojos, y levanto sus manos también colocó una en su pecho y la otra muy cerca de mí.

-¿Por qué me abrazas?

-Ah, es porque no tengo espacio para mis brazos. Es por eso. Y porque, ¿Tienes frío, no? Pero si quieres te dejo de abrazar.

-¡No, no! Así está bien. ¿Te importaría si yo…te abrazará también?

-No, no me importa.

Yellow me regaló una sonrisa y me abrazó también. Agradecí a Arceus porque fuera de noche, y así Yellow no podría verme muy bien el rostro, me quité la gorra e intenté no lastimarla.

-Yellow.

-¿Sí, Red-san?

-¿Puedes dejar de llamarme _"san"_? Creo…que ya…hay…confianza. No hay necesidad para llamarme así.

-¿Significa que somos amigos?

-Sí, supongo.

-Buenas noches, Red.

-Buenas noches Yellow.

-Red…san.-

-Yellow, duérmete ya.

-Ja ja.

* * *

¡Odhi! ¡Gracias por todo! Eres la mejor planta que pude haber atrapado sólo para enseñarle cut. No tengo idea porque en Word este capitulo fueron 9 hojas en Calibri número 11 y aquí parece sólo una ;-; Esfueeerzo... ¿Por qué me haces esto?


	3. Cerulean y Saffron

**¡Hola a todos!** Welcome to the jungle. (?) Aquí esta el capitulo 3 para los que lo están leyendo, últimamente como son vacaciones se siente bastante bien tener tiempo para poder escribir. O al menos yo lo siento así, es mi última semana de vacaciones u.u Y no quiero que termine nunca.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.- Cerulean City y Saffron.**

El típico aroma de Cerulean city comenzó a juntarse en mi nariz, me sentía un tanto triste por dentro faltaba sólo una ciudad más para llegar a Saffron y después la meta de Yellow, Vermilion. Yellow me ayudó a levantar nuestra cama improvisada, se estiró y me dirigió una sonrisa comenzamos nuestro viaje para atravesar lo más pronto Cerulean City, lo indicado sería irnos en bicicleta y estaríamos muy pronto en Vermilion, pero yo quería disfrutar cada minuto de este viaje. Caminamos por la ruta 4 hasta llegar a la entrada de Cerulean, Yellow, Pika y Chuchu se asomaron por la cerca para ver el lago que se situaba ahí.

-¡Red-san! ¿Se puede ir ahí?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hay dentro?

-Bueno, las malas lenguas dicen que un Pokémon muy fuerte.

-¿Zubat?

-Los Zubat son muy molestos, pero no fuertes.

-Entonces…un…- La cara de Yellow cambio al instante, sus ojos se dilataron llevó sus manos a su boca y dijo en voz muy seria y temerosa- ¡Golbat! -

-No.

-¿Qué hay dentro?

-No sé.

Cerulean no es precisamente una ciudad de entretenimiento, así que no había muchos lugares que mostrarle a Yellow, esta fue la primera vez que ella y yo estuvimos casi en completo silencio, no quería estar así, pero tampoco quería hablarle demasiado. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? De pronto me entraban ganas de charlar. Estuvimos muy cerca de salir de Cerulean hasta que Yellow corrió junto a Chuchu hacia un puente.

-Es hermoso, el agua es más cristalina que en Viridian.

Camine hasta ella con la mirada fría que yo solía tener siempre, era terrible. Yo era como un frío hielo, cubo, sin sentido y Yellow era tan molesto como un rayo de sol, y claro los rayos del sol descongelan el hielo, la calidez e inocencia de Yellow pretendían acabar conmigo, pero siempre he sido el más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa Chuchu, no puedes ver? ¿Tampoco tú Pika? Vale, suban a mis brazos, les mostraré.

Mi Pikachu a quién Yellow ya había bautizado como _"Pika" _y Chuchu su Pikachu hembra saltaron a los brazos de Yellow, quien los tomo fuertemente y los puso a una altura considerable, me coloque también cerca de ellos para poder ver aquel lago que estaba tan acostumbrado a visitar. Viajar con Yellow era descubrir la belleza en detalles que yo había pasado siempre por alto, nunca me había detenido a observar el lago de Cerulean, no era exactamente una belleza natural, pero tampoco era tan terrible como imaginaba.

-¿Qué hay al final de este puente, Red-san?

-Dije que podías dejar de llamarme así.

-Oh cierto, lo lamento, lo olvidé. Debe ser la costumbre.

-No hay nada que pueda interesarte. La casa de Bill nada más.

-¿Quién es Bill?

-Es, alguien importante. Y más arriba es la ruta 24.

-¿No estábamos en la ruta 4? ¡Ya nos alejamos bastante!

-No, así es el mapa. Extraño.

-Bueno, debemos darnos prisa Red o tardaremos más de tres días en llegar a Vermilion.

Yellow colocó su mano en mi brazo, sonriéndome tenuemente seguido de esto soltó a ambos Pikachu y empezó a correr junto a ellos fuera de Cerulean. Noté que Yellow comenzaba a ir en dirección contraria nuevamente, la detuve con la muñeca y me giró a ver confundida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estás yendo en dirección equivocada nuevamente.

-¿Dónde estaba yendo?

-Lavender Town.

-¿Cómo es Lavender?

-No es un lugar que te gustaría estar. Dentro de ahí está la Torre Pokémon y no es un lugar muy agradable.

-¿Por qué, qué hay dentro?

-Pokémon muertos.

El aspecto de su rostro cambio totalmente, y dejo su curiosidad de lado. Se mantuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo, caminamos ambos en silencio cuando corté la maleza que nos impedía ir hacia Saffron. Me incomodaba estar viajando así, no era del todo divertido, y estaba muy cansado. Tal vez todo el tiempo que yo había permanecido en silencio quería recobrar su venganza.

-Yellow. ¿Te sucede algo?

-No Red. Nada.

-Ok.

Finalmente cruzamos la caseta que separaba a Cerulean con Saffron, perfecto, esta era nuestra última ciudad juntos. Yellow volvió a mirarlo todo con mucho detalle, pero sin decir una sola palabra, yo suspiré y coloqué ambos brazos hacia mi cabeza.

-Llegamos, Yellow. ¿Quieres tu recorrido turístico o directamente vamos a Vermilion?

-Oh, oh ¿Es la última ciudad?

-Sí.

Yellow me dirigió una media sonrisa, miró un punto vacio entre los dos, y luego sonrió completamente.

-Un recorrido turístico, por favor.

-Bien. Vamos para la izquierda.

Yellow no pasaba ningún detalle desapercibido, entonces sentí como su mano sujetaba mi ropa jalándola levemente.

-Red-san, hay dos gimnasios aquí.

-Oh, el primero es para los entrenadores, el segundo es para los super entrenadores. Y hay un sótano, y es para los archi entrenadores y si pasas esos gimnasios hay uno en las nubes para los Super archi recontra masters entrenadores.-

Yellow abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que se la cubría con ambas manos mirándome fijamente, con una expresión de inmenso asombro.

-¿Y tú ya los pasaste?

-Claro.

Yellow volvió a sorprenderse, no pude evitar sonreír, acto seguido de esto se dirigió a mi con unos gestos de sumo respeto, la voz entre cortada y temblorosa

-¿Eso es verdad Red?

-No. No es verdad. El primero es un dojo, el segundo es el gimnasio psíquico de Sabrina.

-¿Por qué siempre estás mintiéndome?

-No te miento.

-Claro que sí, ya van dos veces que me mientes de esta forma. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te aprovechas que lo sabes todo y yo no?

Al mismo tiempo que me decía ello, su mano tenía la forma como un ademan de decir uno, intentando amenazarme y ponerse de mi estatura, su mirada estaba fija a la mía y su ceño fruncido.

-Son bromas, no mentiras. Es diferente. Ahora ¿Vas a querer que te siga enseñando o….

-¡Red-san! ¡Mira, mira, un Chansey! No los tengo dibujados….tengo, que dibujarlo….¡Chansey! ¡Espérame por favor!

Yellow me dejó con la palabra en la boca al mismo tiempo que corría persiguiendo al Chansey, definitivamente, la próxima vez que la tenga en mi presencia voy a preguntarle su edad, tuve que correr para detenerla para evitar que entrara en casas ajenas, pero no fui demasiado rápido y entró.

-Knock knock.

-¿Sí? Oh ¡Buena tarde Red! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Llevé mi brazo derecho a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza rascándola y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Me preguntaba si había entrado una pequeña chica rubia por aquí.

-Oh, sí. Entró, no dijo nada y subió a ver a nuestra hija.

-Lo lamento tanto. ¿Puedo subir por ella?

-Adelante.

Este era un momento muy incomodo, entré a la casa y subí las escaleras, la última vez que lo hice decidí regresar, puesto que lo mío no era visitar hijas de señoras que no tienen inconveniente con dejar entrar a su casa a desconocidos, e incluso dejar la puerta abierta. Cuando terminé por entrar a la habitación frente a mi estaban dos Yellow.

-¡Red-san!

-¡Red-san!

-¿Ya viste? ¿No es genial? Me he encontrado.

-¿Lo viste? La encontré.

-Ella es demasiado buena. Por un momento creí que era yo.

-Es porque soy Yellow.

Ambas empezaron a hablarme al mismo tiempo de una forma que confundiría a cualquiera dejándolo con la misma expresión de un psyduck. Pero no mostré gestos de confusión ni nada por el estilo

-Bueno, Yellow y….no Yellow. Es hora de irnos. Y me iré a Vermilion dejando a una de las dos sin importar quien sea, y advierto que no regresaré a la falsa.

-¡No, Red-san! ¡No me abandones!

-No Red-san. Por favor, no me dejes aquí.

Subí mi mano hasta la frente, este parecía un juego de niños, me estaba cansando. Era la primera vez que me sentía muy molesto. Finalmente, formulé una estrategia.

-Vale. Juguemos a algo.

-¡Sí, un juego!

-¡Juego, juego!

Crucé los brazos dando un enorme suspiro. Y empecé nuevamente a hacer planes dentro de mi mente, tenía que haber algo fácil y rápido para saber quien de las dos era Yellow, ya que no podía arriesgarme a dejar a la verdadera y llevarme a la falsa. Entonces pensé en hacer una pregunta.

-Vale. El juego se llama….contesta…la pregunta de Red. – Dije en tono muy serio pero al mismo tiempo con un poco de nervios.

-¡Lanza tu pregunta!

-Pregunta, Red-san.

-Bien. La primera pregunta es… ¿Cómo se llama tu Pikachu?

-Chuchu

-Chuchu

Asentí con la mirada, y los brazos aún cruzados.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Yellow?

-16.

-16

Mordí mi labio inferior, apuntando un puntaje imaginario dentro de mi cabeza, finalmente encontré una pregunta adecuada.

-¿Qué Pokémon salvaje viste al conocerme?

-Zap…zap…

-Zapdos

Gotcha. Ya casi lo tenía, no era demasiado complicado, y finalmente la última pregunta para rematar. La que me haría saber quién era Yellow.

-¿Quién soy?

-¡Red!

-¡Red-san!

-Ok, segunda Yellow ganó. Vámonos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como sabes que ella es Yellow? ¿Cómo sabes que no es Copy Cat?

-_san,_ Red-_san_. Es el término correcto que usa Yellow.

Copy Cat reconoció que había perdido, y en un santiamén dejó de ser Yellow, y sacó a Ditto de ella misma.

-Fue un juego muy interesante. Me pregunto si podré transformarme en Red también.

-Sí, interesante pero no hay tiempo.

-¡Gracias por jugar conmigo! Me sentía muy sola aquí arriba. Por ganar, será bueno darte un premio.

-No, gracias.

-No hablaba contigo Red. – Respondió Copy Cat con unos ojos de muerte, como si yo hubiera sido el aguafiestas, levantó un Pokémon del suelo y entregó a Yellow.

-Gracias por tu compañía, ahora te doy una compañía a ti. Debe ser bastante solitario y aburrido caminar con Red.

-¿Me darás un Pokémon?

-Míralo bien. Es un muñeco.

-Es…es ¡Es cierto! ¡Luce tan real!

-Como mis imitaciones. Claro está.

-¡Red-san! ¿Ya lo viste? ¿Red…san?

-Estoy abajo.- Grité desde la sala, con los brazos cruzados y mi pie golpeando al piso reiteradas veces, con suma impaciencia. Yellow bajó rápidamente, seguida de los Pikachus que habían estado ocultos entre los muñecos.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Hay mucho Saffron por ver Yellow. No queremos llegar a Vermilion tan noche ¿O sí?

-Bueno, no. Pero ¿Ya viste? Me lo regaló Copy cat.

-Lo sé, estuve ahí.

-¡Está tan bonito! Mira Chuchu, se parece a ti.

-Yellow, vamos. Ahora te llevaré a SILPH CO.

-¿Qué es?

-Ya verás.

Caminamos no demasiado antes de poder entrar a aquel lugar, que lo recordaba perfectamente pues ahí me habían regalado algo _"importante" _ Yellow, como un buen ejemplo del mal que hace no salir se acercó corriendo a la fuente.

-¡Mira! ¡Qué bonito!

-Es una fuente.

-Se ve nuestro reflejo. Y además hay agua que brota del interior. Y hay agua aquí dentro. Y también hay piedras dentro. Y el agua está muy clara. Y…

Yellow metió su mano salpicando un poco al contacto, al mismo tiempo que se estremecía cada vez más.

-Muy fría. Vamos hacia arriba ¿Sí, sí?

-No creo que podamos subir, Yellow.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es una organización, aquí sólo entra gente de la organización. Podemos preguntar a la recepción si no me crees.

-No, está bien. No perdamos tiempo. ¡Vamos a otro lado!

Seguí a Yellow mientras volvía a correr como una niña emocionada, no tenía ni idea de dónde sacaba tanta energía para estar corriendo todo el rato, y más aún siendo tan pequeña. Algo bueno había traído aquella bochornosa situación con Copy cat, ya sabía la edad de Yellow. Ella tenía, 16 años.

-¿Qué hay más por ver?

Estábamos frente a la caseta para cruzar a Fucsia, me paré frente a Yellow quien tenía el peluche que había sido obsequiado por Copy cat, suspiré por un largo tiempo, antes de darme cuenta que nuestro viaje había terminado.

-Ya no hay más por ver Yellow. Esta caseta te llevará a Vermilion, yo cruzaré y entonces me iré a Fucsia.

-Oh…ya veo…

Comencé a caminar muy lentamente, ambos cruzamos la caseta, entrando a Vermilion, Yellow sostuvo mi ropa y se detuvo, me giré a verla.

-Oye…Red-san…Quería….

-¿Sí?

De alguna forma ypor alguna razón quería que Yellow me dijera algo, aunque yo no estaba seguro de qué quería oír.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿Qué es?

Yellow unió ambas manos, entonces cambiando completamente su tono de voz me dirigió una mirada inocente.

-Yo…soy Copy cat.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Lo siento tanto. Yellow y yo pensamos que sería divertido.

-¡No es divertido! Por Arceus, tendré que llevarte a tus padres ahora. ¡Qué molestia!

Inmediatamente Yellow comenzó a reír en voz muy alta luego volvió a mirarme fijamente y dijo en un tono de burla.

-¡No es cierto! Si soy Yellow.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

-No te mentí. Es una broma. Y es mi venganza, porque tú también me juegas bromas. ¿Cómo se siente?

-Pues no fue divertido.

-Oye, Red-san, tengo que decirte otra cosa también.

-¿Qué? ¿Pika es el peluche de Copy? ¿El verdadero Pika se quedó con ella? ¿Qué es Yellow? Dime.

-Me preguntaba si….Podrías….Darme un último tour por Vermilion.

Mi aparente enfado no duró más. Yellow jugaba con sus dedos seguramente a causa de los nervios, me volvió a dirigir una mirada inocente, y tenuemente tuve que responderle.

-Está bien. No tengo nada que perder.

-¡Gracias!

Caminamos ambos hacia Vermilion, Yellow parecía tener una enorme fascinación por cada cosa en la que nuestro reflejo se veía, continuamos caminando por aquel camino con hierba alta hasta llegar por fin a Vermilion. Únicamente nos quedaba la mitad del día, y el atardecer comenzaba a comernos. Caminamos por todo Vermilion, hablamos con gente inclusive con un anciano que desde que yo comencé mi viaje estaba construyendo algo. Las horas pasaron rápidamente en el Club de fans Pokémon y para terminar el día, llevé a Yellow al muelle donde el SS. Anne había partido la última vez que estuve en Vermilion. Yellow se sentó en una parte del muelle y se quitó los zapatos dejando sus pies desnudos, seguido de esto los colocó en el agua.

-Mis pies están muy cansados. Hemos caminado desde Viridian.

No entendí por qué hizo eso, nunca antes me había yo quitado los zapatos, pero por la expresión facial de Yellow, parecía ser algo bastante atractivo, así que decidí hacer lo mismo que ella, pero no fue tan satisfactorio los primeros segundos, el frío inmediatamente me inundó mandando un espasmo por todo mi cuerpo. Yellow notó eso y se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué te burlas?

-Te ves muy gracioso así Red-san.

-Está fría el agua. No me gusta.

-¿Por qué te quitaste los zapatos entonces?

-Quería probar.

-No te preocupes. Déjalos así, en unos momentos se sentirá bien.

Yellow no mentía, pasados dos minutos la temperatura de mi cuerpo se acopló al del agua y moví mis dedos en ella, se sentía refrescante y relajante. Sonreí. Nunca había tenido una sensación así.

-¿Ya ves que sí?

-Es cierto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Red-san? ¿Cuánto tiempo duró nuestro viaje?

-Aproximadamente…dos días.

-Siento que ha sido bastante.

-Debió ser porque estuviste todo el tiempo conmigo.

-Ahora… ¿Irás a Fucsia no es así?

-Sí.

-Me has gustado.

* * *

¡Fin del capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado y por favor, si fue así dejar review por favor. Soy feliz con ellos *-*


	4. Un falso adiós

¡Hola pequeño Caterpie! Sé que he subido dos capítulos (Contando este) en un solo día, y la razón es porque seguramente no podré subir uno mañana y tal vez no otro en la semana. Acabé justo de escribir este capítulo ayer ¡Los quiero mucho! Leí todos sus review y simplemente no pude ser más feliz en mi vida, muchas gracias y si eres nuevo leyendo este fic no dudes por favor en dejarme un comentario con lo que piensas. Sin más que decirles ¡Continuaaa!

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Un falso adiós.**

-¿Qué?

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido, mis ojos se centraron en el rostro de Yellow quien miraba el agua al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a salpicar con sus pies.

-Me has gustado Red, o sea que me caíste bien. Ojala podamos vernos en otra ocasión. Estoy feliz de que hayas sido tan amable conmigo. Lo agradezco mucho, prometo pagártelo algún día. Y aunque no nos veamos más, me voy a acordar de ti desde este día. Fue tan divertido desde los primeros minutos, primero pensaba que eras muy malo pero ahora sé que no y en realidad eres un buen amigo. Tal vez te desesperas muy pronto, pero es normal. No estás acostumbrado a viajar acompañado ¿Verdad? Nuestro viaje fue muy divertido. Se siente bien decir…que fue nuestro, viaje. De los dos.

Mi mirada no podía dejar de estar sobre Yellow, sentí como si me hubieran dado un golpe muy duro. No conocía la razón del porque se sentía extraño alejarse así de ella. Era verdad, yo no estaba acostumbrado a viajar con nadie, y nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Tenía un choque de emociones, entonces Yellow remató girándome a ver de la misma forma que la primera ocasión.

-Eres mi primer amigo Red-san.

Comencé a hacer cálculos mentales, en busca de la palabra _"amigo"_ en mis recuerdos. Inicie mi viaje a muy temprana edad y puesto que siempre me encontraba ocupado, nunca tuve tiempo de conocer a alguien tanto como llegué a conocer a Yellow, sonreí, y estuve seguro que era la primera sonrisa genuina que podría haber salido de mi desde hace mucho tiempo. Yellow pasó su mano hacia la mía, y sentí su calidez como aquella ocasión que me saludó o cuando dormimos juntos. Con toda seguridad afirmé para ella…

-Tú también eres mi primera amiga

-¿De veras?

-Sí.

-Pero todos te conocen Red-san ¿Cómo es que no tienes amigos?

-Soy un sujeto arrogante. Egoísta y ambicioso. No tenía tiempo para hacer amigos o caerle bien a alguien. Pero te he caído bien a ti. Y eres la primera persona que me lo ha dicho.

-Me va a ser difícil dejarte….

No quería que el día terminara. Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer contra el tiempo. Me giré a mirar a Yellow y entonces escuchamos una voz proveniente de la última parte del muelle.

-¡Yellow cariño! ¡Has llegado!

Yellow se levantó inmediatamente y abrazó a un sujeto con una enorme felicidad en su rostro, sentí vergüenza y también me sentí como un idiota por estar descalzo y haber estado tomando la mano de una chica. Me coloqué rápidamente mis calcetas y zapatos y me levante del muelle.

-Tío Wilton, he llegado bien gracias a Red-san. Red-san me trajo hasta aquí sana y salva.

-¿De veras? Entonces tendré que agradecerle a _"Red-san"_. Muchas gracias por traer a mi sobrina con bien ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?

-No.

-¿Necesitas un lugar para dormir esta noche?

-En lo absoluto. Tengo que irme justo ahora.

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges chiquillo?

-Voy a Fucsia City.

-Oh, pues entonces ten mucho cuidado. Y nuevamente gracias por traer a Yellow.

-No hay nada que agradecer.

-Muchas gracias por todo. De verdad. Voy a extrañarte. Y Chuchu también va a extrañarte a ti y a Pika. Por favor, tengan cuidado.

-Claro, adiós Yellow.

Yellow se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, correspondí su abrazo y desee al mundo que no terminara nunca. Pero luego de unos segundos se rompió. Yellow me regaló una sonrisa y yo intenté dirigirle una igual a ella, finalmente el sol llegó a su punto y empezó a oscurecerse el camino. Pika, caminó junto a mi mientras nos dirigíamos nuevamente a nuestro rumbo.

Estaba en la ruta 11, y empecé a sentirme solo aunque tenía a Pika de mi lado. No entendía del todo por qué se sentía tan extraño, o porque la noche estaba tan solitaria, o porque era tan aburrido caminar. Sin embargo, me sentía bien de recordar a Yellow y recordar que ahora, tenía una amiga. Entré a la caseta que separaba el camino y subí por las escaleras que estaban en ellas, casi, podía ver a Yellow subir junto a mí y correr hacia la ventana, preguntarme que serían las extrañas cosas con forma de dos tubos, yo invitadola a observar y explicándole que es lo que se veía en cada una. Pero esa imagen desapareció tan pronto la imaginé. Finalmente llegué al lugar donde la gente pescaba, era ya de noche, no demasiado seguramente eran las 7:00pm u 8:00pm y puesto que era el horario nuevo, anochecía más de prisa. No tenía sueño, así que continúe caminando aunque estuviera oscuro. Corté una pequeña planta y fui retado por un entrenador que esperaba, recogí un objeto que encontré por ahí también, se trataba de sólo Iron. Me enfrenté a otro entrenador más el cual su equipo consistía en dos Magikarps, así que fue un trabajo muy fácil, llegué a la ruta 13 y nuevamente otro entrenador me bloqueaba el paso, el cual volvió a retarme pero su equipo era muy débil para mis Pokémon y fue fácilmente derrotado, más adelante otro entrenador me esperaba, suspiré en alto y desee haberme ido volando y ya. Intenté esquivar a otro entrenador pero también me fue imposible, ese último tenía cinco Pokémon, el cual hizo más largo mi camino. Llegué a un enorme laberinto de cercas, suspiré nuevamente y me pregunté por qué habría tantos entrenadores a esta hora esperando por su víctima…

Saliendo al fin de aquel enorme laberinto de entrenadores molestos que bloquean el camino y la oscuridad bostecé un momento, me senté en un lugar pensando donde podría ser un buen sitio para acampar, entonces escuché una voz gritando. Me preocupé un poco ya que podría ser alguien en apuros, no tenía ni la mayor intención de ayudarle pero de alguna forma ya estaba caminando.

Entonces observé una figura peleando, intente entrecerrar mis ojos para poder hacer mi visión más fina y poder adivinar aquella figura, observé un Pikachu y entonces una chica con una coleta, me había olvidado de retar a un hombre que tal vez no me había visto a mi, pero si a Yellow. Yellow se negaba rotundamente a combatir contra él, pero el chico que viajaba en una motocicleta le impedía el paso a Yellow acercándose cada vez más a ella, sentí un increíble enfado en mi interior, por alguna razón quería que aquel sujeto se alejara de Yellow.

-¿Así que no vas a pelear preciosa?

-Dije que no lo haría y no lo haré.

-Si no peleas contra mí no te permitiré el paso.

-¡Pues no voy a pelear!

-Entonces no me queda de otra más que obligarte…

El hombre sacó de su Pokéball a un Koffing y ordenó atacar a Yellow y a su Pikachu usando Smog, pero inmediatamente ordené a Pikachu defender a Yellow, se colocó frente suyo y el Koffing falló su ataque.

-¿De dónde salió este Pokémon tan salvaje?

-Es mío. Ella no peleará contigo, pero yo sí.

-¡Red-san!

Salí de entre la oscuridad con la gorra cubriéndome el rostro, seguramente el chico no podría verme, pero yo a él sí y perfectamente. Yellow corrió tras de mí y se aferró a mis hombros.

-Eres un descarado. Retar a una chica en plena oscuridad, cualquiera pensaría otra cosa y más aún impedir el paso ¿Sabes que eso es contra la ley?

-¡Cállate! Entonces vas a defender a tu noviecita eh, pues los venceré a ambos y a cambio tendrán que darme mucho dinero.

-No creo que eso sea un problema.

El hombre sonrió confiado de una victoria segura, se colocó en posición y ordenó a su Koffing volver a atacar a Pika.

-¡Koffing, usa placaje!

-Pika, esquívalo y usa cola férrea.

-¡Es imposible esquivarlo!

-¿Tú crees?

Pika atacó a su Koffing, desmayándolo al instante, el chico sonrío nervioso, regresó a su Koffing y esta vez sacó dos Pokéballs, liberando a nuevamente dos Koffings más.

-¡No me daré por vencido!

Sonreí, este chico era demasiado idiota y muy fácil de vencer. Yellow aferraba sus manos a mi hombro y supuse así que estaba sumamente asustada, no sabía que estaría haciendo aquí y más a esta hora de la noche y totalmente sola. Liberé a Aero haciendo la pelea justa.

-¡Koffing, usa Smog!

-Pika, impactrueno.

Nuevamente, de un solo ataque el Koffing del enemigo se desmayó al instante, el chico sudaba sin entender la situación.

-¡Usaré mi ataque secreto! ¡Koffing, usa Selfdestruct!

No pude evitar reír ante aquella acción, simplemente ordene a Aero volar lejos de Koffing y obviamente su ataque falló, pero acabando con él mismo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es posible!

-Es para que aprendas a respetar a las personas y no bloquear el paso y mucho más si se trata de una inocente señorita.

-¡Arrg! ¡Eres un chiquillo muy molesto! Toma 672 Pokédolares por ganar y lárgate de aquí antes que cure a mis Pokémon con Max Revive y acabe contigo. ¡Sólo estaba jugando! Te venceré la próxima vez que te encuentre.

-Que así sea entonces.

Yellow suspiró de alivio, al mismo tiempo que ambos nos alejábamos por fin del eterno laberinto de confusión y malos entrenadores que enseñaban a sus Koffings Selfdestruct. Yellow me abrazó muy fuerte al mismo tiempo que lloraba y temblaba.

-Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias Red-san

-No agradezcas. Pero Yellow. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada? ¿No te hicieron nada? ¿Qué demonios hacías aquí a estas horas y con Chuchu tan débil? Sabes no es bueno provocar a los hombres, ese sujeto pudo hacerte algo más que solo retarte.

-Lo siento mucho Red-san, venía siguiéndote.

De un momento a otro mi enfadó desapareció por completo, me sentí bien después de saber que Yellow se encontraba segura también, pero quería asegurarme que estuviese bien. Correspondí su abrazo sujetándola, seguido de esto desaparecí sus lágrimas con mi pulgar.

-Ya está todo bien Yellow. Menos mal que no ha sucedido más. Pero ¿Por qué me seguías?

-Mi tío me dio permiso de hacerlo a demás que sólo quería que viniera a entregarle su super caña de pescar.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu tío te pidió viajar desde Viridian hasta Vermilion sólo para que llevaras una estúpida caña de pescar? ¿De verdad te arriesgó así?

-Bueno, no es tan malo. Él la necesitaba. Y ahora yo debo regresar a Viridian. Pero ya conozco el camino porque viajé contigo, sólo venía a…acompañarte….unos momentos….

-Yellow. Quiero que me prometas algo.

-¡Lo que sea Red-san! ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera. ¿Está bien?

-Está bien. Prometido.

-Tendré que hablar con tu tío luego, no puede andar mandándote a ti que no conoces ni tu propia palma de la mano. ¿O sí?

-A veces no…

Sonreí volviendo a abrazar a Yellow, noté que ella bostezaba y sus ojos parpadeaban lentamente.

-¿Tan pronto estás cansada?

-Sólo un poco.

-Supongo que ahora querrás que te regrese a Viridan. Pero no voy a permitir que te vayas sola. Ese sujeto con la moto y los Koffings suicidas podrían seguirte.

-¡¿De veras?!

-No. No lo creo.

-¡Red-san!

-Es una broma. Bueno ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a Fucsia?

-A eso he venido.

-Sí, lo suponía.

-Supongo que tendré que dormir contigo otra vez. ¿Verdad?

-Mucho me temo que sí. Así que no perdamos tiempo. Busquemos un lugar donde dormir y la siguiente parada es Fucsia.

Yellow sonrió, y Chuchu alegró de ver nuevamente a Pika, caminamos hasta entrar a una caseta, puesto que todo a fuera se veía bastante peligroso, se me ocurrió la idea de dormir dentro de ella. Pero supuse que Yellow no querría, y tal como imaginé hace varias horas me preguntó acerca de los binoculares y qué es lo que hacían. Se asomó por ellos y pudo observar una pequeña isla en el horizonte, y por la otra nada más que un gran océano. Le comencé a contar la historia de porque sólo se veía el océano, y que hasta hace varios meses podía observarse Articuno, un ave legendaria que por supuesto, yo había atrapado. Noté que minutos antes que mi interesante historia terminara Yellow se había dormido. La cobije al mismo tiempo que yo también. Quería quedarme despierto para observarla dormir…pero no lo logré.

-¡Niños! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Yellow y yo despertamos al mismo tiempo, ya era de mañana y observamos un hombre que acababa de subir a la caseta. Ambos nos disculpamos y salimos de ella con los rostros aún soñolientas.

-Me llamó niño, y tengo 19 años, por ti no hay mucho problema, pareces una niña pese que tengas 16.

-¡Oye!

-Sólo bromeo. Bueno Yellow, es hora de caminar hacia Fucsia.

Comenzamos nuestro viaje nuevamente y a la mitad de él Yellow se detuvo mirándome intrigada.

-Hey, Red-san. Cuando el sujeto de ayer me retó y tú me defendiste, ocupaste a un Pokémon muy parecido al esqueleto que vimos en el museo.

-Oh. ¿No te lo mencioné anteriormente? Tengo un Aerodactyl.

-¡Basta de bromas! ¡Hablo enserio!

-Yo también.

-Pero, dijiste que estaban extintos….

-Bueno, en la isla de Cinnabar existe un científico que es capaz de revivir a los fósiles de Pokémon que se creían extintos, encontré uno y lo llevé con él. Después de un rato me entregó a Aero.

-¡Red-san! ¿Un fósil es algo parecido a esto?

Yellow metió su mano en sus bolsillos y sacó un fósil de hélix el cual pude reconocer al instante.

-Yellow ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-Fue un regalo.

-¿Te gustaría ver qué ocurre si de lo damos al científico que está en Cinnabar?

-¿Podríamos?

-Claro. Yo me encargaré de llevarte. Pero antes de darte el recorrido que sé que me pedirás, debemos entregar a este.

Saqué de mi bolsillo una Pokéball, y la mostré a Yellow.

-¿Qué hay dentro?

-Un Pidgey.

-¿Por qué tienes un Pidgey? ¿No ya tenías uno?

-No, yo tengo un Pidgeotto. Este Pidgey es un favor. Acompáñame.

Yellow guardó su fósil y yo comencé a jugar con la Pokéball en la que se encontraba Pidgey, como siempre Pika y Chuchu nos seguían atrás, caminamos por la calles de Fucsia y Yellow miraba intrigada todos los lugares, finalmente toqué la puerta de una casa que se encontraba a un lado del gimnasio de Fucsia y la señora abrió inmediatamente.

-¡Red! Has tardado bastante. ¿No decías que vendrías en un santiamén?

-He tenido algunos inconvenientes. Pero soy hombre de palabra, aquí esta el Pidgey.

-¡Hijo! ¡Tu regalo ya está aquí!

Un niño pequeño apareció enseguida comenzando a brincotear hacia mi rogando su obsequio.

-¡Ha llegado! ¡Por fin ha llegado! ¡Mi más grande sueño!

-Muy bien pequeño. Tu regalo es un Pokémon. Pero, para ello tendrás que atraparlo.

Dije con voz firme, liberé al Pidgey el cual estaba ya entrenado pues yo había tenido bastante tiempo para ello. Le ordené en voz baja alejarse y entregué la Pokéball al niño.

-Ahora, lo que debes hacer es atraparlo. Primero, tienes que bajarle sus puntos de salud, pero como este Pidgey ya está muy cansado, sólo hace falta lanzar la Pokéball firmemente. ¿Ok?

El niño pequeño asintió, le entregué la Pokéball y sus manos temblaban al mismo tiempo que apuntaba al Pidgey, lanzó con todas sus diminutas fuerzas la Pokéball y obviamente, atrapó al Pidgey, porque por supuesto, ya estaba atrapabado.

-Gotcha. Ahora es tuyo.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto. Cuídalo muy bien porque es tu Pokémon. ¿Qué edad tienes por cierto?

-8 años.

-Tienes dos años para cuidarlo muy bien. Y cuando cumplas 10 podrás empezar tu viaje Pokémon como yo. Comprarás más Pokéball y con tu Pidgey podrás atrapar a más Pokémon, aunque aquí en Fucsia hay una Zona safari, así que no tienes que esforzarte demasiado. Asegúrate de volverlo muy fuerte.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Y seré tan fuerte como tú! ¡Y entonces voy a vencerte!

-Y con gusto aceptaré el reto. Sólo espero que cuando regrese tu Pidgey sea un fuerte Pidgeot.

-¡No dudes de ello!

El niño no dudó en salir a liberar a su Pidgey y jugar con él, la madre sonreía orgullosa y agradeció por el último gesto.

-Y yo que pensaba dárselo así nada más. Muchas gracias Red. Aquí tienes tu parte.

Recibí mi paga por el buen trabajo, y luego pensé en mi cabeza la escena que acababa de pasar. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan….de esa manera? Enseguida una voz me sacó de mi mismo.

-¡Red-san! ¿Qué es la Zona Safari? ¿Podemos ir?

-Oh, va a encantarte estoy seguro. Para entrenadoras novatas como tú será pan comido.

-…. ¿Novata?

Me reí, y ambos salimos de aquel lugar para poder conocer Fucsia con el debido tiempo.

* * *

¡Final de capitulo! Esperen al próximo para saber que ocurrirá en la Zona Safari :D Gracias a ella pude atrapar a 4 Pokémon que quería con muchas ganas un Chansey, Dratini, Nindorina y un cuarto que olvidé el nombre… n.n Ciao pequeños Caterpies.


	5. Las cosas que ambos desconocemos

Buenos días pequeños Caterpies. ^u^ Ok, perdón por la información anterior al parecer si pude escribir el capitulo, definitivamente fue el que más me gusto! Me alegra mucho leer sus review y más de las personas que comienzan a leerlo y las que continúan haciéndolo intentaré alargarlo un poquito más porque a mi parecer la historia está algo corta. En fin si nada más que decir disfruten del capítulo por favor!

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – La cosas que ambos desconocemos**

Después de caminar realmente poco y cortar algunos obstáculos que nos impedían el paso, estábamos a unos pasos de ingresar al Safari, hasta que Yellow volvió a distraerse con otra cosa. En esta ocasión se trataba de un Lapras, que estaba protegido por arbustos y nadaba feliz en un pequeño lago. Yellow sacó su libreta e hizo un boceto rápido del Pokémon, seguido de esto me pidió su nombre. También corrió hacia el norte y dejo salir un _"Awww"_ bien marcado. Se trataba de un Kangaskhan, a la izquierda de él se encontraba Omanyte. Que era exactamente lo que saldría de su fósil Helix, pero quise guardar la sorpresa para más tarde. También observamos un Voltorb y antes de que pudiera leer la descripción de él para Yellow ella me interrumpió.

-¡Red-san! ¡Hay una Pokéball ahí dentro!

-Se trata de un Pokémon eléctrico artificial, por eso tiene la forma de una Pokéball.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo diferencias a uno de una Pokéball?

-Bueno. Intenta lanzar un Voltorb. No creo que se sienta muy feliz por ello y dará una descarga eléctrica con mucho gusto.

-Olvida al Voltorb, y mira ese ¡Es color rosa! Es como el que vimos en Saffron.

-Efectivamente. Es Chansey.

-¿Y qué es aquí?

-Es aquí donde quería llevarte. Es la Zona Safari, sé que te divertirás

Yellow infló sus mejillas y tomo con ambas manos mi ropa. La mire hacia abajo y con el rostro cubierto me habló en voz muy baja.

-¿Voy a entrar sola?

-¿Quieres que entre contigo?

-Por favor.

-Ok.

Al entrar nos entregaron 30 Safari Balls a cada uno, y nuevamente pagué por Yellow. Y comenzó el clásico discurso antes de entrar, aunque los que estaban atendiendo ya me conocían, no importaba si tú fueras todos los días, ellos siempre te dirían las reglas y en qué consiste el Safari.

-Bienvenidos a la ZONA SAFARI.

-Sí, ya conozco. Tome mis…

-Por sólo 500 Pokédolares pueden jugar el JUEGO SAFARI. Ustedes pueden estar en las partes del Safari y atrapar los Pokémon que les gusten. ¿Les gustaría jugar?

-A eso hemos venido. Si no, no estuviéramos aquí…

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Nos encantaría!

-¡Son 1000 Pokédolares, por favor!

-Sí, cállese y aquí tiene.

-¡Red-san! No seas tan grosero…

-Nosotros sólo usamos una Pokéall especial aquí. Así que aquí tienen 60 Safari Balls. Nosotros los llamaremos y sonará el timbre cuando sus Safarii Balls se terminen. Bueno, les deseamos buena suerte

-Ok. Ya.

Finalmente entramos al fin a la Zona Safari, Yellow miraba maravillada todo el lugar.

-¡Red-san! ¿A dónde iremos primero? ¡Es muy grande! Por fuera se veía tan pequeño…

-Es que lo que tú viste fue la caseta de entrada. Este es en realidad la Zona Safari, bueno, toma tus treinta Safari Balls, lo que haremos primero será ir a la hierba alta. ¿Vale? Acompáñame.

-No me quiero perder.

-Mmm.

No tuve idea del por qué, pero tomé a Yellow de la mano al mismo tiempo que le sonreía, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y sujeto mi mano según podía su fuerza. Entramos a la hierba juntos empezando a caminar y el primer Pokémon que apareció fue un Parasect de nivel 30.

-Mira Yellow. Es un Parasect. ¿Te gusta?

-La verdad es que no….

-Bueno, tenemos cuatro opciones. Número uno, lanzar una Safari Ball e intentar atraparlo. Número dos, lanzar comida y alimentarlo. Número 3 lanzar una roca y molestarlo y finalmente número cuatro, huir como unos cobardes. Yo pienso que deberíamos tirarle piedras.

-¡Red! No molestes a los Pokémon. Está bien que no me gusten pero no deberíamos molestarlos.

-Está bien. Sigamos buscando.

El siguiente Pokémon que apareció fue un Rhyhorn nivel 25, Yellow se asustó bastante y se oculto por instinto tras de mi.

-No tienes por qué asustarte Yellow. Se ve aterrador, pero no te hará nada. Volvemos a las cuatro opciones ¿Qué elijes? Yo insisto con tirarle piedras.

-¡Que no! No vamos a molestarlos.

-Tarde, ya la estoy lanzando.

-¡Red-san! ¡No!

Tiré una piedra y luego otra y así en total fueron cinco, el Rhyhorn se enojo bastante y parecía que iba a atacarnos.

-Red-san…. ¿Sigue en pie la opción de huir como cobardes?

-Sí.

-Pienso que deberíamos tomarla…. ¡Ahora!

Yellow corrió echando humo de mi lado al mismo tiempo que jalaba mi mano, me causaba mucha risa la facilidad con la que ella se asustaba.

-Mira. Allá hay una zona con agua. ¿Te apetece pescar?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero!

-Menos mal que traigo una caña siempre. Seguimos teniendo 60 Safari Balls, tenemos que atrapar algo o habré perdido 1000 Pokédolares en nada. Vamos por turnos, quiero el primero.

Lancé el cebo y picó un Golden, nada más de verlo lo regresé al agua. Fue el turno de Yellow y pescó un Golden también, y estuvimos así alrededor de 15 minutos, luego decidimos pararnos y continuar hacia otra Zona.

Estuvimos todo el tiempo en la hierba alta y exactamente el día consistió en Nindorinas, Nindorinos, Rhyhorns, Golden y dos Chanseys que se nos escaparon. Finalmente, cuando únicamente nos quedaban 2 pasos hablé a Yellow al oído.

-Es hora de usar mi viejo truco. Lo que haremos será quedarnos aquí, en este pedazo de tierra y agua, nos moveremos en este mismo sitio sin avanzar pasos, o sea sólo giraremos. Hasta que encontremos algo que nos guste, pero si te aburres dime y nos vamos.

-¡Esta bien Red-san!

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos antes de que yo estuviese cansado de estar girando en el mismo lugar a cada instante, pero Yellow no se cansaba, personalmente no quería atrapar ningún Pokémon, pero al ver la emoción a cada minuto en su rostro supuse que ella sí. Después de esperar otros veinte minutos más finalmente picó algo que a Yellow fascinó.

-¡Red-san! ¡Mira, mira! ¿Qué es? ¡Es muy bonito!

-Es un Dratini nivel 20.

-¡Yo….yo lo quiero!

-Lanza la Safari Ball.

-Sí ¡Eso haré!

La forma en que Yellow lanzó la Safari Ball me recordó al chiquillo a quien entregué el Pidgey, con mucha timidez y sus manos temblando Yellow lanzó la Safari Ball, y el Pokémon la rompió.

-¡Oh no!

-No te preocupes. Lánzale otra. Gastémoslas todas, tenemos 59 en total.

-¡Ahí va!

El Dratini rompió la Safari Ball y huyó, Yellow se desilusionó pero puse mi mano en su hombro y le dije que había más donde había venido ese. Los 40 minutos acumulados, le sumamos ahora unos 30 más en los que Yellow volvía a intentar, finalmente quedaron sólo 4 de 60 Safari Balls. Los dratinis al parecer tenían algo en su contra.

-Aquí va….

Y nuevamente, la Pokéball falló. Yellow siguió pescando y dejando ir a muchos Golden, finalmente en uno de esos apareció otro Pokémon, Yellow se emocionó una vez más, pues ahora estábamos a sólo dos Safari Balls y dos pasos, su emoción fue tanta que estuvo a punto de caerse por el agua, me asuste demasiado y puse un pie delante para sujetarla y sonó aquel ruido para mi….

-Ding, ding. Sus pasos se han terminado.

-¡Red-san!

-No te preocupes Yellow, te veré desde el otro lado. Continua en tu lugar y no pierdas el paso, si no perderás al Pokémon y no habrá valido la pena venir si no obtienes tu Dratini. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-¡S-sí Red-san! ¡Lo atraparé por ti!

Yellow sonrío nerviosamente y apunto la Pokéball hacia el Pokémon, sus manos le temblaban y le sonrío delicadamente.

-¡Ahí va!

Lanzó la Safari Ball, y como costumbre no lo atrapó, Yellow comenzó a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa, pero respiró hondo al girarme a ver en la parte de afuera del Safari. Yellow me dirigió una sonrisa y giró a ver al Pokémon que por fortuna no había escapado.

-Pequeño Dratini, juro que no voy a hacerte daño. Si pudiera te mostraría que tan bien tengo cuidado a mis Pokémon, yo los quiero mucho y también voy a quererte a ti. Así que por favor, confía en mí y entra a esta Safari Ball….Por favor…Dratini….

La mirada de Yellow cruzó con la del Pokémon y por un momento pensé que él también respondía, Yellow lo miró intrigada, y entonces después de unos segundos se sintió segura de sí misma lanzó la Safari Ball y….

_¡Gotcha! ¡Fue atrapado!_

Yellow saltó de alegría, lo que le costó sus últimos pasos después salió del Safari con la ball en la mano.

-¡Red-san! ¡Lo logré!

-Lo sé, pude verte. ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

-Dratiny.

-¿Eh? O sea, no le pondrás nombre.

-Sí, sí. Pero es Dra-ti-ny con Y griega.

-Ah….no veo diferencia. ¿Por qué no mejor le pones Gusano azul?

-No es un bonito nombre para él!

Reí, y luego Yellow río, al salir del Safari ambos nos dimos cuenta que ya había anochecido, gastamos todo nuestro día en Fucsia.

-Vaya ¿Se hizo se noche tan de pronto?

-Pero dentro del Safari había tanta luz…

-Así son esos lugares. Engañosos. No es normal que cerca de 60 balls hayan fallado contra un Dratini.

-¿Vamos a dormir en Fucsia, Red-san?

-Tengo una idea mejor. Vayamos a Cinnabar.

-¿A esta hora?

-Pues no sé tú. Pero yo no estoy nada cansado. Vamos, no está demasiado lejos y así acortamos camino. Es por el sur.

Caminamos en dirección al sur para poder empezar a nadar en el agua sobre Lapras, el cual liberé en cuanto estuvimos cerca del agua. Yellow miró asombrada al Pokémon

-¡Red-san! ¿Cómo lo has sacado del lago? ¿Lo has robado? ¿Lo atrapaste? ¿Cuándo?

-No, Yellow. Ya tenía un Lapras.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, esta vez no es una broma. Lo prometo. Vamos, dame tu mano. Te ayudaré a subir.

Yellow me dio su mano e indiqué donde debía poner el pie para subir al caparazón enorme de Lapras, sus pies le temblaban pero logré subirla. Enseguida subí posicionándome atrás de ella.

-¿Por qué te pusiste atrás?

-Eres bastante bajita. Si estabas atrás no podrías ver más que mi espalda.

Yellow frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que su rostro se llenaba de un ligero rubor, le sonreí y rectifiqué lo dicho anteriormente.

-De veras, es para que veas mejor. ¿O quieres estar atrás?

-No, así está bien.

Yellow miraba con ojos ilusionados al Lapras, se notaba que no había viajado nunca en uno.

-Es…tan…bonito…. ¿Cómo se llama Red-san?

-Aria.

-¿Aria?

-Es un Lapras hembra, y Aria es el nombre de una estrella.

-No lo sabía….

-Te mostraré….

Señale con mi dedo índice una estrella en el cielo, la reconocía de todas porque estaba muy cerca de una constelación, le indiqué a Yellow cual era de todas y comencé a hablar.

-Esa que está ahí ¿Sí puedes verla? Esa estrella es Aria.

-Es muy bonita, pero está muy pequeña casi no puedo verla…

-Es lo mejor de ella, ser pequeña. Las estrellas que son muy grandes tienen un lapso de vida muy corto, y entonces después de algunos años explotan y mueren.

-No sabía que las estrellas explotaban…- Yellow bajó un poco la mirada, levante mi mano derecha y sostuve su barbilla volviéndola a posicionar en dirección y enseguida volvió a dirigirla a la estrella

-No te pongas triste. Aria no va a morir hasta muchos años después. Las estrellas pequeñas son las que duran más. Y ¿Sabes? Las estrellas son muy bonitas. ¿Verdad?

-Sí, muy bonitas.

-Pues su muerte es más bonita aún. Hace un tiempo observé en un telescopio una estrella, después me mostraron una imagen que tomaron del momento en que una estrella explotaba, sea _"moría."_ ¿Has visto morir a una estrella? A simple vista desaparece y ya, pero en realidad es el espectáculo más hermoso de toda galaxia. Se forman muchos colores…Podría decirse, que la estrella guarda toda su belleza para su punto final.

Yellow me miró directamente a los ojos después de desviar su mirada de la estrella, se notaba que no sabía nada de lo que yo había hablado, pero se veía muy feliz.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo?

Reí ante su comentario, nadie antes me había dicho algo así.

-No lo sé todo. Simplemente sé cosas porque viajo muchísimo.

-¿Tú también viajas con Red-san, Aria? Entonces debes ser muy inteligente también

Yellow centró su mirada en Aria, noté como sus manos comenzaron a temblar nuevamente. Y entonces supuse que deseaba tocarla, pero tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo. Yellow era una chica muy insegura.

-No tengas miedo. Aria es de naturaleza tímida también. Sólo…acaríciala…

Moví mi mano derecha hasta tocar la mano de Yellow y la elevé hacia el cuello y la cabeza de Aria, quien se dejo acariciar acercándose más. Moví mi mano de manera que también la de Yellow se moviera y poco a poco comenzó a tomar confianza.

-¿Ves?

-¡Sí, sí!

Solté mi mano, y Yellow siguió acariciando a Aria, lentamente y suave, también tocó su caparazón, y finalmente reposó su cabeza en su cuello.

-Eres muy bonita Aria.

La noche cada vez nos comía más, y la luna estaba justo arriba de Yellow a medida que la iluminaba y podía contemplar su exacto semblante delicado, Yellow también era como una estrella, pequeña pero hermosa.

-Tú también eres muy bonita Yellow.

Sin embargo, Yellow no pudo oírme. Se había quedado dormida. Acaricie su cabello rubio al mismo tiempo que con mi otra mano abracé su cuerpo. Esto era terrible. Ni yo mismo sabía porque había dicho aquello. Decidí continuar el viaje hasta el día siguiente. Cuando Yellow abrió los ojos ya nos encontrábamos en Cinnabar.

-¿Qué paso?

-Te quedaste dormida ayer. ¿No te acuerdas?

-No…. ¿Dónde estamos, Red-san?

-En la isla Cinnabar. Anda levántate, y ayúdame a regresar todo a su sitio. Tengo que llevarte a un lugar.

Yellow me ayudó a recoger las cosas, la noche anterior la había cargado y cobijado. Ella no despertó en ningún momento. Fuimos a comprar algunos bocadillos y comencé a dirigir a Yellow hacia donde se encontraba el científico.

-¿Dónde es aquí?

-Aquí es donde se encuentra el científico. Tienes que darle el fósil Helix.

-Oh, está bien.

Llegamos hasta el lugar y hablamos él, Yellow le entregó el fósil Hélix y él nos pidió volver en un rato. Salimos del laboratorio Pokémon y nos dirigimos a la mansión para perder tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que hará con él?

-Quién sabe. Es un científico. Ellos hacen cosas extrañas pero geniales.

-¿No le hará daño?

-Pues yo le di un ámbar viejo y me entregó a Aero. Supongo que salió del ámbar.

-¿Qué Pokémon saldrá de mi fósil Helix?

-Mmm probablemente un Rhyhorn.

-Uh….Yo no quiero un Rhyhorn…

-O un caterpie, o tal vez un Kakuna. Puede que un Dragonite…No lo sé, puede salir cualquiera. Debes tener suerte si te sale un Pokémon extinto.

Mentí para Yellow. Realmente adoraba que ella creyera todas y cada una de mis palabras. Yellow suspiró y me respondió.

-Pues, salga lo que salga. Voy a quererlo mucho. Tal y como le prometí a Dratiny.

-Hablando de él. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a entrenarlo?

-¿Podemos? ¿Justo ahora?

-Sí. Hagamos algo de tiempo, nos dirigimos ahora a la mansión Pokémon, allí se encuentran muchos Pokémon tipo fuego, perfectos para entrenar a Dratini.

-¡Sí! ¡Vayamos!

No tardamos demasiado y corrimos hacia la mansión Pokémon, y para nuestra buena suerte la primera víctima fue un Rattata, después un Koffing, estuvimos caminando en círculos por un buen rato antes de darme cuenta que lo que Yellow realmente tenía era un Dragonair.

-Yellow. ¿Atrapaste un Dragonair?

-Sí, tú estuviste ahí ¿No te acuerdas?

-Pero, lo has llamado Dratini.-

-¿Eh? ¿No es el mismo?

Saqué mi Pokédex de la mochila y mostré a Yellow ambos Pokémon. Un Dratini y un Dragonair.

-Mira, Dratini tiene una especie de aletitas…blancas a los costados de su cabeza y su cuerpo no es muy alargado. Dragonair en vez de aletas tiene una especie de…cosas…no sé, parecen alas. Un pequeño cuerno en la frente y una esfera azul en su cuello y otras más en la punta de su cola ¿Lo ves? Además que su cuerpo es más alargado.

-¡Pero si son tan parecidos! ¿Cómo pude confundirlos?

-No te preocupes. Un Dragonair es mejor que un Dratini. Es su evolución, si lo entrenas bastante se convertirá en Dragonite.

-¡Le he prometido cuidarlo bien! Así que voy a entrenarlo para que se convierta en un fuerte Dragonite

-Entonces sigamos.

Pasamos todo el día esta vez elevando a Dragonair de nivel, Yellow cambió el nombre de su Dragonair a Dragony, y logró elevarlo cinco niveles pero se cansó rápidamente, salimos de la mansión y nos alegramos que el día aún no terminara.

-¡Qué bonito es el atardecer! Red-san, sigo aún un poco avergonzada por haber confundido a dos Pokémon de esa manera…

-Es un error que comete cualquiera. Cualquiera menos yo.

-Eres muy modesto Red-san. – dijo Yellow en un tono sarcástico.

-Sí. Porque soy un excelente entrenador. Y soy Red.

Yellow echó a reír y reí junto a ella, después de eso liberé a Aria y pedí a Yellow subir en ella.

-No te muevas de aquí. Hay algo que quiero regalarte.

-¿Qué es?

-Si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa. No te muevas. Si lo haces Aria se encargará de tirarte al agua.

Yellow se aferró al caparazón de Aria sin discutir. Corrí hacia el laboratorio Pokémon y como ya sabía del fósil Hélix salió Omanyte. Lo tomé en mis brazos y salí lo más pronto posible, lo escondí tras de mi y me dirigí hacia Yellow.

-Ya llegué, cierra los ojos y extiende tus manos.

Yellow obedeció, y cuando estiro sus manos coloqué a Omanyte en ellas. Yellow abrió los ojos al instante y volví a oir un _"Awwww"_ muy, pero muy alargado.

-¡Es muy bonito! ¡Es como el que vimos en Fucsia! ¿Cómo es que tienes todos los Pokémon que me gustan?

-Ya te he dicho que es porque soy un excelente entrenador. – Reí – Lo tengo porque tú lo tenías. Omanyte sale del fósil Hélix, lo has conseguido por tu cuenta.

Yellow colocó a Omanyte en el agua y empezó a nada alegre jugando con Aria. Subí a ella y me coloqué en la parte de atrás de Yellow nuevamente, comenzamos a dirigirnos desde Cinnabar hacia Pallet Town.

Yellow y yo nos encontrábamos platicando sobre muchas cosas que ambos hicimos en nuestro viaje, y accidentalmente Omanyte quien tenía un ataque ya aprendido de lanzar agua al momento de jugar con Aria lanzó agua a sus ojos, Aria perdió la vista por unos segundos moviéndose bruscamente, Yellow que tenía su cuerpo frente al mío cayó muy cerca de mí y nuestros rostros estuvieron a centímetros. Inmediatamente Yellow se alejo con el rostro sumamente sonrojado y exclamó muy nerviosa.

-¡Lo siento mucho Red-san! Eso estuvo tan cerca….casi….casi te doy un beso.

Fruncí las cejas en signo de obvia confusión, esta era la primera ocasión que no sabía una cosa. Era bastante extraño, Yellow anteriormente me había dicho que lo sabía todo, y así parecía inclusive así me sentía, pero yo no sabía nada sobre _"besos"_

-Yellow. ¿Qué es un beso?

-¡No bromees así conmigo!

-Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Qué es un beso?

Yellow me miró detenidamente y río nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se desviaban para intentar no mirarme a la cara.

-Vaya, no pensé que alguna vez pasaría esto…

-¿El qué?

-Saber una cosa que Red-san no sabe.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No me parece gracioso. Realmente no sé qué es, por eso te estoy preguntando. ¿Podrías decirme? ¿Explicarme o mostrarme? Sí, será mejor que me lo muestres. Y no aceptaré y no por respuesta.

Yellow se paralizó completamente, me miró por unos segundos y empezó a juntar sus manos intentando hacer ademanes…

-Un beso es cuando….uh…dos personas….umm…ellos…sienten…o sea, porque ellos…simplemente….

Desvió la mirada, y estiro sus brazos lo suficiente para tomar a su Omanyte con ambas manos. Lo colocó frente a ella, e hizo una expresión extraña frunciendo los labios al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y acercaba a Omanyte a ella. Omanyte, seguramente se confundió a igual que yo y lanzó un ligero chorro de agua directo hacia el rostro de Yellow, el cual terminó a parte de empapado, totalmente rojo y lanzó accidentalmente a Omanyte hacia el agua.

-¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo!

-¿Eso fue un beso?

-¿Eh?

-¡Oh! Entonces yo he besado a muchos Pokémon. Aria me besó muchas veces. Pero, supongo que mi primer beso ha sido con Pika. Él también me lanzó agua.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No, Red-san! ¡Eso no es!

-Mira, Omanyte va a besar a Aria….

Omanyte lanzó un chorro de agua hacia Aria la cual volvió a perder la vista y esta vez se movió bruscamente arronjándonos a ambos al agua, por instinto, mis manos buscaron a Yellow y la saqué a la superficie.

-¿Estás bien Yellow?

-Sí, sí….

Yellow y yo estábamos totalmente empapados, y el rostro de Yellow no dejaba su color rojo aún lado. La miré detenidamente y me pareció agradable darle _"un beso" _

-Yellow…

-¿Qué sucede, Red-san?

-¿Puedo besarte?

Los ojos de Yellow se dilataron al mismo tiempo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se paralizaban, el rojo de su rostro se volvió en un color muy intenso y su voz comenzó a temblar.

-Eh…eh….

-Vamos. Uno pequeño.

Yellow comenzaba a temblar y pronunció con una voz casi inaudible y cortada

-B-bu-bueno Red-san…

Cerró sus ojos muy fuerte y volvió a hacer el mismo gesto extraño con sus labios. Metí cabeza bajo el agua, almacené agua en mis mejillas y me acerque a ella, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y entonces lo lancé

-Splash. ¡Listo, te he besado!

Yellow quedó paralizada con la cara totalmente empapada ante lo que yo había hecho. Yo eché a reír al instante, pero al ver su rostro entre confusión, desilusión, enfado y vergüenza decidí preguntar

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso beso tan mal? Si quieres lo vuelvo a intentar.

-¡No! ¡No me entendiste! ¡Eso no fue un beso!

-¿Entonces qué es?

Dije un poco más molesto. Realmente nunca había visto uno, tal vez lo había oído, pero nunca me interesó lo suficiente hasta este momento.

-Es lo mismo….pero sin agua….

-Muéstrame.

-No. Ya no quiero.

-Por favoooor…

-¡No! No quiero….

-Hazlo. O te volveré a mojar.

Yellow cambió de opinión y volvió a dirigirse a mí, aceptó después de rogarle un rato más y finalmente comenzamos a acercarnos de nuevo, ahora que no había agua en mis mejillas comencé a sentir algo extraño, una sensación que no había sentido antes recorriendo mi cuerpo, yo realmente no había besado nunca a nadie, ni a un Pokémon, ni a una chica. Pero mi naturaleza sabía qué hacer, cuando Yellow débilmente se acercó lo suficiente a mí y nuestros labios estuvieron muy cerca, ya sabía lo que se supone uno debía hacer en aquella situación, di el primer paso para no dejar que Yellow hiciera todo sola y uní mis labios con los suyos. Era una sensación nueva y extraña, no sabía del todo cómo se supone que debía sentir…pero lo que sí sabía, era que me sentía bien. Llevé mis manos de los hombros de Yellow hacia su cabeza, Yellow reaccionó ante esa acción pero no lo tomó mal, ella elevó sus brazos despacio hasta mi cuello. Y por instinto, había cerrado mis ojos justo al contacto. Nosotros no sabíamos exactamente que hacer ahora, afortunadamente los humanos por naturaleza sí. Ambos comenzamos a mover nuestros labios al mismo tiempo, mis dedos jugaban con su cabello y se sentía bien. Quería quedarme así por todo el resto de la noche, quería seguir probando aquella extraña sensación y choque de emociones pero nuestros cuerpos nos exigieron oxigeno y tuvimos que separarnos. Aún no tenía idea de porqué, ya no era capaz de ver a Yellow al rostro, al menos no por ese momento.

-Lo siento Red-san…es la primera vez que beso a alguien.

-No te creo. Lo hacías muy bien. Parecía que tenías práctica.

-No, eras tú el que tenía práctica. Me…besaste muy bien.

-Te lo prometo Yellow. No había besado nunca a nadie.

Yellow me miro y luego desvió su mirada, con mis manos moví su cabeza para que pudiera mirarme de nuevo.

-Tengo una última pregunta Yellow. Y quiero que me la respondas.

-S-sí….

-¿Por qué se besa la gente?

-Uh….lo hace…cuando, se quieren mucho…. ¡No! Más que eso. Lo hacen cuando se aman, y cuando son algo más que amigos. Pero nosotros, sólo somos buenos amigos ¿No es así? Tú no sientes algo más por mi…. ¿Verdad?

Yellow me sonrío nerviosamente. Francamente, todo esto era nuevo para mi. Un amigo, un beso, este extraño sentimiento. Lo único que sabía ahora, y que estaba seguro, era de tener ganas de volver a besarla. Puesto que Yellow nunca mencionó que un beso era algo malo, no lo pensé dos veces y volví a hacerlo, Yellow correspondió mi beso, al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba. Ambos continuamos así, hasta que nuevamente nos quedamos sin aliento. No permití que Yellow se alejara y la abracé fuertemente. Yellow colocó su cabeza en mi pecho, y ahora que yo conocía un beso, besé su cabeza y pronuncie muy firme.

-Te quiero.

Yellow me sonrío, y me respondió de la misma forma. Minutos más tarde regresamos a Aria, Yellow se quedó dormida luego de unos minutos, al llegar a Pallete Town, lo primero que hice fue bajar a Yellow de Aria, colocarla en una parte del suelo, regresar a Aria a su Pokéball y cargar a Yellow hasta mi casa. Si de algo sabía, era que no era recomendable para la salud dormir con ropa mojada, así que abrí la puerta de mi casa, cerré con el pie y subí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, coloqué su cuerpo en mi cama y empecé a buscar ropa mía que ella pudiese ponerse. Descubrí entonces una nota en mi mesa

_Hijo, he salido a comprar algunas cosas. Si es que estás en casa y no me encuentras es por ello. Ya no hay comida en el refrigerador. Regreso mañana por la mañana. _

_Cariño, Mamá._

* * *

_:O Esperar al siguiente por favor!_


	6. Pertenencias

Mis amados Caterpies, antes que nada quiero dar una pequeña advertencia debido a algunos temas y algunas escenas un poco subidas de tono, pero no demasiado como para cambiar la clasificación del fiction. Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 6.- Pertenencias**

Yellow me sonrío, y me respondió de la misma forma. Minutos más tarde regresamos a Aria, Yellow se quedó dormida luego de unos minutos, al llegar a Pallet Town, lo primero que hice fue bajar a Yellow de Aria, colocarla en una parte del suelo, regresar a Aria a su Pokéball y cargar a Yellow hasta mi casa. Si de algo sabía, era que no era recomendable para la salud dormir con ropa mojada, así que abrí la puerta de mi casa, cerré con el pie y subí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, coloqué su cuerpo en mi cama y empecé a buscar ropa mía que ella pudiese ponerse. Descubrí entonces una nota en mi mesa

_Hijo, he salido a comprar algunas cosas. Si es que estás en casa y no me encuentras es por ello. Ya no hay comida en el refrigerador. Regreso mañana por la mañana. _

_Cariño, Mamá._

Arrugué la nota y la tiré a la basura, abrí mi armario pequeño y comencé a sacar ropa que se encontraba ahí, ropa que no usaba en mi viajes y alguna que quedara pequeña para mí para Yellow pudiera usarla, saqué casi la mitad de la ropa que se encontraba y era clasificada en _"Grande" "Muy grande." "Extra Grande." _Necesitaba una que fuera pequeña y si de extremos hablábamos una mediana al menos. Pero no encontré demasiado hasta que entonces encontré una de cuando yo era un poco más chico, estaba pequeña y larga era perfecta. También algunas camisas. Me dirigí hacia Yellow quien se encontraba aún dormida profundamente. Suspiré hondo, tenía que hacer esto rápido. Moví mis dedos reiteradas veces, y comencé quitándole los zapatos, luego senté a Yellow en la cama, y tomé dos partes de su extraño vestido, y empecé la molesta tarea de desvestirla y entonces Yellow abrió los ojos.

-¡R-Red-san! ¿¡Qu-qué es lo que haces!?

-Te desnudo.

-¡No puedes hacerlo!

- Para cambiarte la ropa.

Yellow reaccionó de pronto pegándome en las manos y cubriéndose el cuerpo con la cara sumamente sonrojada.

-¿Por qué no?

-…Po-porque soy una chica!

-¿Y?

-¡Pues eso!

-Estás totalmente empapada. Si no te cambias vas a enfermarte, yo sólo intentaba protegerte.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Te veías monísima dormida.

-¡Red-san!

-Vale, si quieres cambiarte sola aquí está la ropa.

Coloqué la ropa doblada en la cama, me paré de la cama y arrime una silla para sentarme, pero Yellow no hacía nada más que verme con el mismo sonrojo de hace unos momentos. El color no se le iba.

-¿Y bien?

-¿¡Y bien qué?!

-¿No te la piensas poner?

-¡No contigo mirando!

-¿Quieres que me tape los ojos?

-¡No es suficiente!

-¿Me giro?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces miro?

-¡NO!

-Mmm. Entonces ¿Qué hago?

-¡Salte de la habitación Red-san! ¡Fuera! ¡Y nada de espionaje!

-Ok.

Salí de la habitación dejando a Yellow sola, me encontraba a fuera mirando hacia arriba, hacia los lados y entonces hice uso de razón, Yellow me estaba corriendo de mi propia habitación. Abrí la puerta.

-¿Estás consiente que me estás sacando de mi propia habitación?

-¡FUERA RED-SAN!

Yellow me aventó una ropa que al parecer era suya en la cara, supuse que esto iba en serio, así que cerré la puerta y me quede afuera. Me quité su vestido de la cara y entonces lo sostuve con ambas manos. Lo mire por todos lados, el cuerpo de Yellow era realmente pequeño y delgado entonces por alguna razón antes de meterlo a la lavadora sin darme cuenta lo olfatee.

-Huele a Yellow.

Aventé las botas moradas en la lavadora, al igual que los míos y los calcetines entonces volví a oler su ropa.

-Mmm. Y un toque de agua de mar….De Cinnabar. Oh, soy un experto en olores.

Supuse que el tiempo de cambiar de ropa ya había pasado, así que me dirigí a la habitación y antes de abrir la perilla recordé que una chica estaba ahí. Me quede parado pensando qué se supone que debía hacer y entonces pensé que sería buena idea tocar la puerta.

Knock Knock

-¿Yellow ya terminaste? ¿Yelloooow?

-Sí Red-san. Puedes pasar.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a Yellow estirando la playera. Era excelente en elegir medidas.

-Hola.

-Red-san. Esta ropa me queda muy chica.

-Ya veo.

-….Red-san…..me quiero poner algo abajo.

-Tengo calcetines. ¿Quieres algunos?

-No hablo de calcetines…si no, abajo, en mis piernas.

-También hay calentadores.

-¡No!

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Rodilleras?

-¿Podrías….prestarme un pantalón o un short…o algo así?

-Sí. Aquí están.

-Gracias.

-Ustedes las chicas son muy extrañas.

Me giré y Yellow pudo ponerse el pantalón, volví a girarme y me causó gracia, Yellow estaba vestida como yo, sólo le faltaba la gorra y la camiseta.

-Bueno. Es mi turno.

Llevé mis manos hacia mi camiseta y comencé a desvestirme, claro, es natural. Cuando era más pequeño y jugaba a veces con mis amigos cuando hacía calor nos quitábamos la camiseta, y era lo más normal del mundo, pero al parecer para las chicas no lo era.

-¡Red-san!

-Ay. ¿Ahora qué?

-¿No puedes desvestirte en otro lado?

-No. Este es mi cuarto y me desnudo si quiero.

-¡No puedes hacerlo!

-¿Por qué no? Es MI cuarto. MI cuerpo. MI camiseta. Y estás usando MIS pantalones.

-Porque simplemente uno no puede andar por ahí desnudándose, no es correcto.

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Me saldré a cambiarme.

Dije muy molesto cerrando la puerta tras mío y cuando me quité la camiseta y los pantalones hice uso de razón. Me había sacado, de mi propio cuarto. OTRA VEZ. Así que abrí la puerta molesto.

-¡REEEED-SAAAANNN!

Yellow se tapó los ojos por instinto y empezó a moverse extrañamente mientras repetía "No, no, no, no" reiteradas veces y al pensar que esta era una discusión, esta vez no iba a dejar que Yellow ganara y me volviera a echar de mi cuarto.

-No voy a irme este es mi cuarto esta es mi ropa esta es mi casa.

-¡No, no, no, no, no puede pasarme esto a mí!

-Tú estás usando mi ropa, es mía, mis pantalones, mi camiseta

-¡Por favor, basta, ya, detente, no, no, no!

Yellow se levantó con los ojos cubiertos y empezó a correr por la casa intentando alejarse de mí.

-Eres una cobarde

Salí de la habitación tras ella agitando mi brazo exigiendo un combate justo, yo nunca había escapado de una batalla y tampoco se me había escapado nadie, así que iba a finalizar esto. Yellow no paraba de correr a tientas por la casa y se apresuraba cuando mi voz de acercaba, finalmente estuve a punto de alcanzarla por las escaleras cuando de pronto uno de sus calcetines mojados resbaló, por instinto la detuve antes que cayera pero provocando así mi caída y Yellow cayó encima de mí. Inmediatamente me posicione en la parte de arriba retomando el control de la situación.

-Ya no vas a escapar de mi.

-¡Red-san! ¡Basta!

-Admite que el cuarto es mío.

-¡No, no, no, no, no!

-Admite que es mío

-¡Esto es demasiado vergonzoso!

-Dilo.

-¡El cuarto es tuyo, es tuyo, es de Red-san!

-La ropa que usas es mía.

-¡Es tuya! ¡Todo es tuyo!

-¿Qué más es mío?

-¡La casa es tuya! ¡Pika es tuyo! ¡Aria es tuya! ¡Omanyte es tuyo! ¡Chuchu es tuya! ¡Zapdos es tuyo! ¡La Zona Safari es tuya! ¡Cinnabar es tuya! ¡El bosque Viridian es tuyo! ¡Kanto es tuyo! ¡Yo soy tuya!

-Excelente. El cuarto es todo mío.

Reí en voz alta, levantándome del cuerpo pequeño de Yellow quien no paraba de temblar y con la cara extremadamente roja. Me alegré por mi victoria. Yo siempre ganaba en todo. Así que me dirigí al cuarto a cambiarme con privacidad pero no sin antes asomar mi cabeza y gritar a grandes voces

-No espíes.

Cerré la puerta fuertemente para imponer respeto. Y pude cambiarme en la tranquilidad de mi habitación. Me puse unos pantalones secos y una camiseta blanca, me quité la gorra y puse toda esa ropa mojada en la lavadora, seguido me puse a pensar cómo se supone que se usaba ese artefacto. Apreté muchos botones, abrí la caja de jabón y abrí la bolsa dentro y la vacié entera.

-Mmm…es mucha ropa. Y está muy sucia.

Saqué otra caja de jabón y volví a repetir los pasos.

-Supongo que con eso bastará. Ahora… ¿Qué dice aquí? Lavado rápido, lavado lento, Lavado completo ¿Fresh air? Suavizante….ropa blanca y ropa de color….ropa negra….uh. Pondré Lavado completo y ropa negra porque mi camisa es negra. Ahora, después secado…rápido, lento, intenso. Intenso, ese estará bien. Umm…es mucha ropa, así que pondré unas dos horas. Oh, olvidé que hay zapatos dentro. Pondré otra caja de jabón.

Presioné el botón iniciar y me dirigí hacia la cocina, Yellow se me había adelantado comenzando a cocinar

-Huele muy bien. ¿Qué estás cocinando? La cocina es mía, por cierto.

-Ya sé que es tuya Red-san. Estoy haciendo un poco de sopa, había un poco debajo de la alacena. Espero que no te moleste.

-No me molesta. Pero ¿Por qué revisabas MIS cosas?

Yellow se giró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decirme que todo es de tu propiedad?

-Cuando te disculpes por haberme echado de mi habitación.

-Lo siento.

-Ok. Disculpa aceptada. ¿Ya está lista la comida?

-Sólo faltan unos minutos. ¿Podrías sacar unos platos, y también cubiertos?

-Sí.

Abrí la alacena sacando dos platos, dos tenedores y un cuchillo. Saqué queso porque me gustaba el queso. Sal, pimienta y también un florero. Yellow sirvió la sopa en los platos y luego se sentó.

-¡Buen provecho!

-¡Provecho!

La sopa de Yellow estaba muy rica, se notaba que tenía practica en la cocina. Después de comer lavamos los platos, y decidí invitarla a jugar la NES por un rato en lo que nuestra ropa se lavaba, Yellow aceptó pero no sin antes advertirme que era muy mala en ello. Nos sentamos en el suelo y comenzamos a jugar por alrededor de una hora y media.

-Eres muy buena en esto.

-¿De veras?

-Bueno, no tanto.

-¡Red-san!

-Vale, vale. No eres tan mala, pero tampoco tan buena. ¿Habías jugado antes?

-No….pero…Red-san… ¿Podemos jugar a otra cosa?

-Claro. Tengo juegos de pelea, juegos de aventura, juegos de una navecita en el espacio y una donde eres un chico con sombrero en forma triangular y debes salvar a una princesa. Pero ese es sólo de un jugador.

-No, no. Bueno, no es precisamente un juego pero, yo quiero hacerte algunas preguntas.

-Está bien. Hazlas.

Detuve el juego mientras Yellow se levantaba y se sentaba en un cojín en el suelo y yo apagaba la consola, después me acosté en la cama.

-¿Por qué te gusta llevarme tanto la contraria?

-Bueno. A mi me gusta pelear bastante.

-¿Por qué te gusta pelear?

-Porque adoro ganar. Siempre gano en todo.

-¿Es por eso que peleas tanto conmigo?

-No. También me gusta verte molesta. Te miras muy graciosa. Pero sé que peleamos en juego, te lo aseguro nunca te gritaría en serio. A menos que estuvieses en algún tipo de peligro. Como lo sucedido con el chico motociclista.

-… ¿Por qué tantas bromas?

-No lo sé. Nunca antes había hecho tantas bromas a alguien. Me gusta bromear contigo.

-Tengo una pregunta final…

-La responderé.

-¿Por…por qué me volviste a besar cuando estábamos en Cinnabar? ¿Por qué…fue el Te quiero? ¿Por qué Red-san?

-Mmm tal vez me agradó hacerlo.

-¿Agradar?

-Ya sabes. Gustar. Me gustó hacerlo. Me gusta hacerlo. Pero no sé porqué, no me parece divertido con otras personas. Me refiero a que, no me gustaría besar a otra chica, otra que no fueses tú.

Yellow comenzó a hacerse pequeña encogiéndose en sus hombros, me acerqué a ella poniendo mi mano en su cabeza.

-¿Qué…es lo que sientes…por mi, Red-san?

-…

-¿Yo…te gusto?

-….

-¿Red-san?

-Shhh, shhh. Escucha….

Se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, como si algo se hubiese roto. Yellow se asustó, y me susurro al oído que tal vez se trataba de un ladron. Le dije que era más posible que se tratase de un Pokémon salvaje, pero para estar más seguros decidimos bajar. Yellow tomó una cuchara de cocina en la mano como _"arma"_ tal vez. Me levanté inmediatamente y comencé a seguir aquel sonido con Yellow tras de mí, el sonido provenía del cuarto de lavado, y antes de abrir la puerta pude ver espuma saliendo por la parte de debajo de la puerta.

-Oh. Es sólo la ropa. Ya está lista.

-¡Red-san!

Yellow abrió la puerta y había una fiesta de espuma en el cuarto, la lavadora había abierto su puerta al explotar por tanta espuma, y mucha ropa entre mojada y seca estaba por todos lados de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-Lavé la ropa. ¿No vas a agradecérmelo?

-¡Pero, mira todo este desastre!

-¿No se supone que sea así?

-¡No! Oh..Dios, mi ropa…está toda….extraña…y rota…

-Mira. Mi camiseta negra ahora es gris.

-Al menos mis botas están bien…

-¿Crees que me vaya bien el gris?

-Oh Dios…debo limpiar todo este desastre…está todo tan…desordenado…y…sucio.

-¿Sucio? Hay espuma por todos lados. Yo pienso que está muy limpio.

Yellow me miro a la cara, parecía extremadamente preocupada, me reí.

-No te preocupes. Te prestaré más ropa. Esta vez dejaré que tú la elijas. Así que, vamos a limpiar todo esto antes de que llegue ella.

-¿Antes de que llegue quién, Red?

Yellow y yo giramos hacia la puerta, mi madre estaba con una bolsa en la mano y una cara sumamente enojada. Le sonreí. Después de un enorme regaño y explicación de cómo usar el cuarto de lavado, terminé yo limpiando todo el desastre, que había hecho la lavadora. Mi madre preparaba la cena junto a Yellow.

-¿Entonces eres la novia de mi hijo?

-Eh….

-Eres una chica muy linda. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Es Yellow, pero, no…yo no soy…

-Oh Yellow, no te preocupes. No tienes por qué avergonzarte por el desastre que causó mi hijo, nunca me hizo caso así que es normal que no sepa nada de esto. Tampoco tienes que negar que eres su novia, comprendo que a su edad los chicos se apenen así que no haré preguntas al respecto. ¿Podrías pasarme el tomate rojo?

-Sí…sí, aquí está….

-Muchas gracias. Pica esto por favor. Red es un desastre, siempre que viene a visitar a su madre algo tiene que salir mal. Primero fue la televisión, luego el jardín, después la cocina y ahora la lavadora…pero no lo culpo. Aunque no sea demasiado bueno en las labores del hogar, sé que se está convirtiendo en un estupendo maestro Pokémon.

-Lo es.

-Qué bueno que Red tiene una novia, en realidad pensé que no tenía ni si quiera amigos.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Bueno. Red era muy solitario desde que tenía cuatro, no jugaba con los otros niños demasiado, a veces sólo un poco y desde que comenzó a fanatizarse por los combates y lo que se sentía ganar dejo de divertirse como un niño normal. Se fue de casa exactamente el mismo día que cumplió diez, yo no supe demasiado desde entonces. Venía solo a veces y nunca me habló de un solo amigo. Siempre era Red y sus Pokémon. Pero ahora que te conozco, sé que Red no está más solo.

-Puedo oírlas.

Entré a la habitación con los guantes para lavar en la mano. Los coloqué en su sitió y me senté junto a Yellow quien estaba colocando los platos para cenar. Toda la tarde se me había ido en sólo limpiar. Yellow y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo "Buen provecho" y comenzamos a comer un estofado, Mamá subió en busca de ropa y se disculpó con Yellow porque yo había roto la suya, le dio alguna ropa suya de cuando era más chica y la dobló dejándola en la cama.

-Yellow, cariño te encargo la casa. Voy a salir de nuevo. Iré con una amiga a otra ciudad, tenía que verla hace una hora pero ya le avisé de mi retraso. Red, por favor no destruyas más cosas y obedece a Yellow, ella está a cargo. Adiós.

-Adiós mamá.

Mi madre cerró la puerta y Yellow rió nerviosamente, mientras ella se tomaba un té miro a su taza y me habló con voz muy temblorosa

-¿Realmente nos oíste?

-No del todo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te contó sobre mí?

-Oh, no….Solo me confundió con tu novia.

-Yo no tengo novia. – Aseguré mientras mordía un pan

-Uh…Red-san ¿Vamos a pasar la noche aquí?

-Lo más recomendable es que sí. Mañana podré regresarte a Vermilion y entonces iré al alto mando. Es hora de ir a dormir Yellow. Vamos.

Subimos a la habitación y mi madre había puesto una colcha a lado de mi cama, seguramente era para que Yellow durmiera ahí, o tal vez yo…en cualquier caso, era mejor que yo durmiese ahí.

-Yellow tú iras en mi cama. Yo dormiré en la colcha.

-No Red-san, esta es tu casa. Lo adecuado sería que durmieras en tu cama.

-El piso es duro. Y las chicas son delicadas. Ve a la cama.

-Es-está bien. - Yellow se metió a la cama y se cobijo.

-No tan pronto. Mamá dejo por aquí una pijama para ti, para que duermas más cómoda. Saldré de mi habitación para que puedas cambiarte, y para no repetir la escena anterior me cambiaré en el baño.

Yellow asintió con la cabeza. Me cambie en el baño y volví a la habitación. Me acosté en el piso y Yellow estaba cubierta hasta el pecho.

-Buenas noches Yellow.

-Buenas noches, Red-san.

Cerré los ojos y en pocos minutos comencé a quedarme dormido hasta que finalmente me dormí, desperté alrededor de la madrugada por unos ruidos extraños, estando un poco más consiente me di cuenta que Yellow sollozaba, me pare del suelo y pregunte a Yellow.

-¿Qué te suecede?

-Oh…no..no es nada. Disculpa haberte despertado….es sólo que, me da miedo…la oscuridad.

-¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?

Yellow se cubrió con la sabana hasta la nariz, y asintió con la cabeza. Me metí con ella y noté que realmente estaba muy asustada, como la vez que dormimos fuera. No lo pensé demasiado y la abracé.

-No deberías tener miedo a la oscuridad Yellow. No hay nada que asuste ahí.

-Eso lo dices…porque no te sucedió lo que a mí.

Levanté mis cejas con duda, realmente no sabía que era lo que Yellow tanto temía.

-¿Puedo saberlo?

-Cuando era un poco más pequeña…hubo un pequeño accidente, había un hombre que aparecia todas las noches en mi ventana con un Pokémon, me asustaba mucho, mi tío me dijo que eran sólo cosas que la mente imaginaba. Pero no fue así, ese chico era real y me retó a una pelea Pokémon, yo por supuesto no quise pelear, pero el chico me obligó a hacerlo, Chuchu salió a mi rescate y atacó a su Pokémon desmayándolo al instante, el chico me dijo que nunca se olvidaría de ello. Y que siempre estaría vigilándome, en la oscuridad y el día que estuviese indefensa me atacaría.

-Tú siempre estás indefensa Yellow.

-No me preocupa que pueda pasarme a mí. Si no que pueda pasarle a Chuchu, por eso fue que la metí en la Pokéball, está segura ahí.

-Sé que los Pokémon son algo importante para todos. Pero también debes preocuparte por ti.

Yellow se zafó de mis brazos y se giro para abrazarme de frente, devolví el abrazo y luego con mi mano izquierda le toqué la cabeza.

-No tengas miedo. Desde hoy te prometo que voy a protegerte. Cuando estés conmigo no permitiré que nada te haga daño.

-Gracias…

-No agradezcas. Fuiste tú la primera que me salvó.

-¿A qué te refieres Red-san?

-Oí lo suficiente con la conversación que tuviste de mi madre. Sé que he estado muy solo, que soy irritable y precisamente por eso pensé que no debo tener amigos. Pero me has demostrado que no todo es cómo yo lo veo. Me salvaste, de mi soledad.

Yellow me miró al rostro, le sonreí. Nuestros rostros volvían a estar muy cerca, ella inhalo muy profundo y sentí como apretaba sus dedos.

-Red-san…hay algo…que quería decirte.

-Dime

-No sé si es…demasiado temprano para decirlo…pero…

-Sólo dímelo.

-Me gustas.

Luego de escuchar lo siguiente y que Yellow se volviera a aprisionar en su inseguridad, decidí besarla. Claro, yo no era muy experto en esos temas de amor, besos y cosas por el estilo. Pero tampoco era un tonto. Sabía que las chicas gustaban de los chicos, y sabía que se supone que los chicos debían hacer, y aunque nunca antes había visto un beso, sabía que eran los chicos quienes debían empezar un beso, y también que eso era algo que le gustaba a las chicas. Y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza, finalmente obtuve una respuesta. Yellow era una chica bonita, y yo era un chico solitario. Yellow me hacía sentir bien, y me hacía sonreir siempre. Y despertaba en mí, emociones que nunca nadie había despertado.

Rompí el abrazó para profundizar el beso y colocarme en la delantera como la otra ocasión, acercando la cabeza de Yellow cada vez más a la mía.

Tal vez las emociones eran provocadas porque nadie me había demostrado afecto de ninguna forma más que el cariño materno. No conocía otra forma de querer más que esa, y aunque antes no me interesaban esos temas ahora tenía 19 años. Mi cuerpo hablaba por sí solo la necesidad de la presencia femenina en mi vida

Moví mis manos torpemente por el cuerpo de Yellow teniendo también sus límites, pasaba mis dedos por su cuello y sus hombros. Yellow había abandonado mi espalda para mover sus manos en mi pecho.

El tipo de cosas que experimenté esta noche, estoy seguro que no las olvidaría. Esta era mi primera experiencia de tal grado con una mujer, y me alegraba que se tratara de alguien que yo…quisiera tanto, alguien como Yellow.

Me separé de ella. La miré a los ojos y con suma seriedad y completa seguridad en mi mente le pronuncie _"Me gustas también. Yellow." _ El calor de la situación me obligó a quitarme la camiseta, y en esta ocasión Yellow no se tapó los ojos, pero su rostro si estaba muy colorado. Para intentar calmarla decidí hacerla sentir bien. Aun sabiendo que Yellow era una chica verdaderamente hermosa, por alguna razón algo me hacía saber que nadie se lo había dicho. Pasé mis dedos por su rostro acariciando sus mejillas

-Me gusta tu cabello largo, rubio y suave. Me gusta el calor de tus manos. Me gusta que sonrías, y me gusta que te enojes. Me gusta bromear contigo. Y saber que eres tan inocente. Que te crees todas las cosas que te digo, pero si hay algo en lo que nunca te mentiría, y algo con lo que nunca jugaría sería con tus sentimientos y con los míos. Te hablo enserio cuando te digo que me gustas. Que eres una chica muy hermosa. Que hay ocasiones en las que te miro únicamente a los ojos. Me gustan mucho también ¿Lo sabías? Y sobre todas esas cosas, me gustas tú. Y si continuo en esta posición arriba tuyo, no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que pelear contra mis reacciones corporales. Sé de la distancia que debe haber de entre un chico y una chica, tal vez no demasiado entre un amigo y una amiga, pero esta no es la distancia correcta y te he faltado al respeto. Lo siento.

Yellow me miró intrigada, me quité de encima de ella y me acosté a su lado no sin antes volver a besarla, porque claro, me gustaba hacerlo. Yellow colocó débilmente sus manos en mi pecho y en esta ocasión yo la miré confundido.

-Me gusta…que seas como eres… Me gusta tu cabello negro y despeinado. Me gusta…tu pecho firme y fuerte. Me gusta que me defiendas….que me hagas sentir que no hay nada que temer, me gusta que me hagas perder el miedo mientras me abrazas, la sensación de sentirme segura bajo tus brazos Red. Me gusta tu tono de voz firme y segura de lo que habla...y me gusta mucho que me beses. Me gusta haber tenido mi primer beso contigo. Y aunque aún tengo mucho temor….espero un día poder besarte tan seguramente como tú lo haces….y que ese me gusta cambie, a algo más…

-Cambiará. Estoy seguro. No puedo estar tanto tiempo ocultando mis propios sentimientos. Mañana estaremos separados Yellow, tengo que ir a combatir contra el alto mando, pero no te preocupes. Te tendré una respuesta segura.

-No ha pasado mucho tiempo… y no puedo explicarme por qué te necesito tanto.

-Yo tampoco.

Acerque el cuerpo de Yellow hacía mi, ella bostezó. Volví a besarla para que pudiera dormir, lo había conseguido, ella había cerrado al fin los ojos, y había dejado de llorar y de temblar. Con mi brazo izquierdo sostuve su cuerpo y con el derecho le acariciaba la cabeza. Haciendo cuentas en mi mente, sabía que era momento de hacer un cambio en mi también. Siempre fui el ganador en todo, siempre era el mejor, en todo absolutamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con batallas Pokémon, ser el primero….y por primera vez cerré los ojos ideando una táctica para ser el primero en su corazón, eso si aún no lo era. Y algo que también quería asegurar, era que Yellow, me pertenecía. Y yo a ella.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo! Para el siguiente se vendrá el alto mando, intento hacer que el siguiente capítulo sea un tanto drástico debido a la clasificación T. Veremos que se me ocurre. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y por favor, deja un review si te ha gustado. Me hacen tan felices.


	7. El verdadero Yo

¿Cómo están mis pequeños Caterpies lectores? Espero que muy bien, en esta ocasión quiero agradecer a unas personas en especial que no han dejado de escribirme reviews. Esta son Red'n'Yellow y NoahTheHedgehog. ¡Muchas gracias chicos! Todos los reviews me alegran enormemente y me impulsan a continuar escribiendo, no crean que no ;-; Si yo hasta los re-leo unas cinco veces. Enserio u.u En fin, continúen leyendo y no se preocupen, es sólo una basurita en el ojo….Por cierto.  
**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE.**  
Necesito que me ayuden en algo, me emocioné mucho al leer sus reviews así que estoy pensando que tal vez pueda alargarlo un poquitín más porque iban a ser sólo 8 capítulos, y cambiarle la categoría a **"M"** por Lenguaje para adultos y escenas...explicitas. (If you know what I mean) si es así por favor comenten su punto de vista n.n Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 7 – El verdadero Yo.**

Acerque el cuerpo de Yellow hacía mi, ella bostezó. Volví a besarla para que pudiera dormir, lo había conseguido, ella había cerrado al fin los ojos, y había dejado de llorar y de temblar. Con mi brazo izquierdo sostuve su cuerpo y con el derecho le acariciaba la cabeza. Haciendo cuentas en mi mente, sabía que era momento de hacer un cambio en mi también. Siempre fui el ganador en todo, siempre era el mejor, en todo absolutamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con batallas Pokémon, ser el primero….y por primera vez cerré los ojos ideando una táctica para ser el primero en su corazón, eso si aún no lo era. Y algo que también quería asegurar, era que Yellow, me pertenecía. Y yo a ella.

Era la mañana siguiente, tenía ganas de darle un recorrido a Yellow por Pallet Town, pero tal vez ella ya lo conocía, desayunamos y mi madre no dejaba de ver a Yellow, ambas se sonreían de una forma como si tramasen algo, no le di mucha importancia. Hoy al fin era el día, en que iría a vencer al alto mando. Mis Pokémon estaban listos desde antes pero yo no tenía ganas sin embargo, hoy desperté con ese deseo. Terminé mi desayuno y fue Yellow la primera en salir de casa, mi madre antes de despedirme me hizo una pregunta muy seria

–Red ¿Dormiste con Yellow ayer no es así? Será mejor que le hayas dado la cama.

–Eso hice.

–Excelente. Eso es lo que hacen los hombres, lo correcto. ¿Qué edad tiene por cierto?

–16

–Oh Red, no sabía que te gustaban más jóvenes que tú.

–Mamá, no digas cosas estúpidas.

–Red ¿Hoy será el día?

–Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Por nada, eran suposiciones. Ten deseo buena suerte, ten cuidado.

–Cálmate, Mamá. He entregado nueve años de mi vida para este día.

–Cuida bien de Yellow, Red.

–Sí.

Mi madre cerró la puerta y Yellow y yo comenzamos a caminar. Debía admitirlo, la noche anterior había sido bastante genial, y el viaje con Yellow también había sido muy bueno, en especial las partes de los besos, sin embargo de alguna forma mi mente ahora mismo se concentraba en únicamente ganar así que no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con Yellow de otras cosas que ella y yo soliamos hablar. Entramos a Viridian caminando y seguido nos encaminamos a una tienda.

-¡Buen día! ¿Qué es lo que desea?

–Cinco Max Revive, cinco Full Restore y cinco Max Ether.

–Aquí esta. ¿Hay algo más en que pueda ayudarte?

–No.

Entregué el dinero, y salimos ambos de la tienda. Yellow me miraba intrigada pero tampoco hacía gran cosa hasta que antes de despedirme de ella me preguntó en voz muy débil.

– ¿Te sucede algo, Red-san?

–No. Nada.

– ¿Por qué has comprado todas esas cosas?

–Voy hacia el alto mando.

– ¿De veras?

–Sí. Debo estar preparado. Pero estoy totalmente confiado que no los necesito. Simplemente, es por si acaso. Cometer un error no está dentro de mis planes.

–Crees…. ¿Qué pueda acompañarte?

–Si tú quieres. Aunque tendrás que quedarte a fuera del Victory Road, debes mostrar sus medallas para pasar y no sé si las tengas.

–Pues…

–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Yellow. Estoy seguro que lo lograré.

–Sé que lo harás, eres muy fuerte Red-san. – Sonrió

Yellow y yo continuamos caminando, pero sin compartir muchas palabras, en mi mente había calculado exactamente cada movimiento que iba a hacer, antes de llegar a aquel anhelado lugar Yellow se acercó a mí.

–Supongo que es hora de que regrese…

– ¿Podrás hacerlo sola?

–Sí Red-san Conozco hasta aquí.

–Eso es excelente.

–Red-san… ¿Quiénes son los del alto mando?

– ¿No lo sabes? Bueno, supongo que tengo tiempo para mostrártelos. Mira…

Saqué fotografías que había tenido desde que era más chico, mis tácticas habían sido planeadas desde esos momentos.

–Ella es Lorelei. Ella utilizará Pokémon tipo hielo y tal vez agua o psíquico. Hielo es débil contra tipo Fuego. Y agua contra eléctrico o tipo planta. Así que tengo a Saur y Pika, serán pan comido.

–Se mira difícil… – Dijo Yellow nerviosa, yo reí y continué hablando…

–No lo creo. Ahora sigue Bruno, él tiene Pokémon tipo roca y lucha. Un Pokémon de agua bastará para los de roca y los de lucha….elegiré a Charizard y a ver qué pasa – Volví a reír – La tercera es Agatha, ella usa Pokémon de tipo fantasma y veneno. No tengo un Pokémon Psíquico que llevar, porque confío que Pika, Blastoise y Charizard harán bien su trabajo. Y finalmente el mayor reto de todos….Lance.

Moví las tarjetas con las fotos de los líderes del alto mando y le mostré a Lance. Yellow palideció al instante y sus pupilas se hicieron chicas, su cuerpo se puso frío y comenzó a temblar. Noté su inconformidad y coloqué mi mano en su hombro, me sentí incapaz de continuar mi camino hasta que Yellow estuviese bien.

– ¿Qué pasa Yellow? Parece que has visto un fantasma…. –Bromee para intentar tranquilizar un poco el ambiente

–Red….realmente…. ¿Él es Lance?

Supe que Yellow estaba hablando de algo que iba a serio. Yellow siempre me llamaba Red-san, no había excusa, y en esta ocasión me dijo simplemente _"Red" _

–Sí, él es Lance. Estoy totalmente seguro.

Los ojos de Yellow comenzaron a hacerse cristalinos, parecía que iba a llorar, no lo dudé demasiado y abracé su cuerpo, ella inmediatamente me devolvió el abrazo. Su cuerpo estaba tan frágil y temblaba tanto que parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier segundo, acaricie su cabeza con mi mano izquierda, y ella lloró en mí cerca de diez minutos. Luego que pareció tranquilizarse, me explicó con voz quebrada.

–Lance….se parece mucho a aquel hombre….de mi trauma…de veras Red….es idéntico. Lo volví a encontrar hace…no mucho….atacó a mis Pokémon, y ordenó a sus Pokémon atacarme a mí. Tanto Chuchu como yo resultamos muy heridas, de aquel…accidente me rompí un brazo y una pierna. ¡Pero no me di por vencida! Esperé a sanar….y aquí estoy….pero…pero….Red….de verdad no quiero encontrármelo de nuevo. No de nuevo. No lo digo por mí si no por mis Pokémon. No permitiré que le vuelva a hacer daño a Chuchu.

Y yo no permitiré que te vuelva a hacer daño a ti Yellow. Ahora entendía todo, Lance era un sujeto bastante extraño eso ya lo sabía. Pero hacer tal cosa era atroz. Yellow siempre se preocupaba demasiado por sus Pokémon, y sé que se volvía más fuerte cada vez para protegerlos. Usualmente una persona atrapa un Pokémon para aventurarse, ganar medallas…y para claro, protegerse a si mismo. Pero Yellow los atrapaba porque ella los amaba. Y los protegía. Los entrenaba para que nadie les hiciera daño. Hacer tal cosa….a una chica….y no a cualquiera, a Yellow. Una persona tan inofensiva…incapaz de poder defenderse. No merecía perdón ni compasión. Yellow nunca diría una sola mentira. Sentí un sabor amargo en mi boca, me levante y acaricie la cabeza de Yellow.

– ¿Ya estás mejor?

–….Sí Red, se siente bien decirlo.

–Ten cuidado a tu regreso. Confío en que Chuchu va a cuidarte por mí.

–Red, por favor….ten…cuidado tú también, con Lance…No soportaría que te sucediera algo.

–Sé cómo poner a ese sujeto en su lugar. Te lo prometo. No me tocara ni un pelo a mí y no se acercara ni un centímetro a ti. Me aseguraré que no te haga daño, nunca más.

Yellow sonrío tranquilamente, se despidió de mí. Me despedí de ella agitándole un brazo y luego me giré inmediatamente, tenía un inmenso rencor atorado en la garganta, me moría a cada segundo por destruir a todos y a cada uno de los Pokémon de Lance. No le permitiría atacar a mis Pokémon y ahora tampoco a Yellow. Soy muy bueno guardándome mis emociones, así que aunque estuviera tan furioso que podría romper una piedra de un solo golpe, mi expresión facial era completamente neutral. Entré a aquel lugar, y me pidieron la primera medalla. La mostré y me permitieron pasar, y así fue con las siguientes medallas, hasta que por fin ingresé a la cueva, era un laberinto perfectamente elaborado. No me hizo falta comprar Repelentes porque siempre traía conmigo. En menos de media hora ya me encontraba al fin, frente el alto mando. Pika iba a lado mío y coloqué mi gorra tapándome el rostro. La mayoría de chicos entrarían nerviosos, lentos…o algunos emocionados y extasiados corriendo, pero yo caminaba lentamente, por fin divisé a Lorelei, quien comenzó a darme una charla rápida antes del combate, después de eso, ella lanzó a su primer Pokémon

–¡Dewgong, ve!

No me hizo falta hablar ni decir una sola palabra, le lance una mirada a Pika quien entendió al instante. Avanzó hasta Lorelei y le ordené Impactrueno. Fue un golpe crítico. Lorelei hizo una mueca y me dirigió una sonrisa

– ¡Es tu turno, Slowbro ve!

No cambie a Pika, y ordené nuevamente un Impactrueno, Slowbro intentó esquivarlo pero falló y nuevamente, de un solo golpe fue desmayado. Era más que obvio, Slowbro era tipo Agua, Psíquico y aparte de eso, era nivel 52. Mientras Pika era nivel 82, teníamos mucha ventaja de nuestro lado. Casi veía como una gota de sudor recorría la frente de Loreli, todos los mitos sobre ella serían desmentidos hoy por mí. No sé si yo era demasiado fuerte, o ella demasiado débil.

–Buen trabajo Slowbro. ¡Es hora de salir! ¡Cloyster, te elijo! Deberías cambiar a tu Pokémon chico, o estará debilitado y…

–Pikachu, rayo.

–¡Cloyster, rápido! ¡Usa protección!

El ataque de Pika falló, debido a que su Cloyster se protegió. Era de suponer, pensé para mí mismo.

– ¿No te han mostrado modales nunca? ¡Una chica está hablando! Y no debes interrumpir a las personas mientras hablas ¿Lo sabías?

¿Y tú sabías que un combate es para luchar y no para platicar? No, no lo sabías. Me reí de su comentario en voz muy baja, tan inaudible que sólo yo pude oírla. No iba a seguir su juego estúpido. Ni si quiera le respondí.

– ¿Estás mudo o qué? Eres un chico muy grosero.

– Pika, Placaje eléctrico.

– ¡No tan rápido! ¡Cloyster, protégete nuevamente!

Me encontraba inmóvil en mi lugar, me estaba cansando. Tan mala entrenadora, está bien protegerse una vez. Volví a ordenar otro ataque a Pika y ella volvió a ordenar protegerse a su Cloyster. Ese tipo de entrenadores me colmaban la paciencia, yo no tenía tiempo para entrenerme y jugar con un Pokémon con una entrenadora tan mala como lo estaba demostrando Lorelei. Utilicé un objeto en mi mochila que incrementaría la velocidad de Pika. Lorelei atacó con Ice Beam pero al ordenarle Placaje eléctrico a Pika su ataque fue primero. Desmayó a su Cloyster de ese único ataque.

–¿Cómo es posible? Regresa Cloyster. ¡Ve, Jynx!

–Pika, Impactrueno.

– ¡Jynx, resiste! ¡Utiliza Beso amoroso!

–Tsch.

El beso amoroso durmió a Pika, inmediatamente saqué la Pokéflauta y toqué para él. Pika despertó y Jynx volvió a utilizar Beso amoroso, pero en esta ocasión falló. Pika atacó con Placaje eléctrico desmayando del golpe inmediatamente a Jynx. Patético. Lorelei sonrío nerviosa.

– ¡Lapras! ¡Sal! ¡Usa Rayo confuso!

Como era de esperarse Pika parecía confuso, pero no importaba ello, Pika no era estúpido como sus Pokémon.

–Pika, trueno.

Iba a darle una lección. Estaba furioso por la anterior escena con su Cloyster y los 4 turnos de seguidos de ordenarle protección.

–¡Lapras, Rayo hielo!

–Pika, Esquívalo. Y trueno.

–¿No entiendes chico? Tu Pokémon está confuso, no va a atacar.

Pika atacó con trueno. No estaba tan confuso como ella pensaba. Lorelei cambio su postura.

–¡Lapras, hidrobomba!

Ahora quién era la que no comprendía. Lapras estaba completamente paralizado. Era un fracaso como líder, cualquiera sabría que dos truenos bastarían para paralizarlo. Su vida quedaba en un 10%

–Inteligente movimiento….sin embargo, no te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente.

Estúpida. Es mi turno de atacar. Ni aunque usara algo para desparalizar a su inútil Pokémon tendría ventaja.

–Pika, placaje eléctrico.

De ese último golpe, Lapras se desmayó. Lorelei sonrío y regresó a Lapras a su Pokéball.

–Lo has hecho bastante bien. Por un momento creí que tu pequeño Pikachu no aguantaría, como no es un Raichu, ja, ja…

Caminé sin dirigirle la palabra o si quiera la mirada, elevé mi brazo haciendo un chasquido y Pika regresó a mí lado. El siguiente ahora era Bruno, el más fácil de los cuatro. Bruno me saludó alegremente pero con una sonrisa fija en su rostro, parecía confiado, esta batalla yo sabía que sería la más ridícula de todas.

–¡Onix! ¡Ve!

–Blastoise. Sal. – Fui el primero en atacar y sabía que hacer exactamente.

–Blastoise, surf.

Golpe critico. Era más que obvio. Ni si quiera aguanto dos golpes. Bruno regresó a su Onix, y sacó otro de 3 niveles más alto.

–Onix ¡Pedrada!

Atacó a Blastoise 3 veces. Pero únicamente logró bajarle cerca de su 5% de su salud.

–Blastoise, hidrocañon.

Nuevamente fue super efectivo. Este combate no duraría ni cinco minutos si Bruno hubiese tenido sólo a Onix. Pero sacó a su siguiente Pokémon, había oído que eran tipo Lucha, nuevamente yo no traía conmigo un tipo Psíquico, sin embargo no había nada en lamentar.

–¡A él, Hitmonlee!

–Continúa ahí Blastoise

–¡Hitmonlee, patada baja!

–Blastoise, hidrocañon.

La vida de Hitmonlee bajó hasta un 60% hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía satisfecho con un combate. Todo era demasiado fácil.

–Hitmonlee ¡Golpe roca!

Su ataque sólo bajo un poco la defensa de Blastoise, rematé con Surf que acabó con su último 40% sobrante.

–¡Hitmonchan! ¡Es tu turno! ¡Golpe alto!

–Blastoise, torbellino.

Hitmonchan, sería un gran pokémon si tan sólo su nivel fuera un poco más alto. Era apenas del 53 y Blastoise era 80. Este combate ya estaba destinado a ser ganado por Blastoise. No sólo sus stats eran muy fuertes, antes lo había aumentado más para no perder tiempo.

–Aún no has visto todo sobre mí. ¡Machoke, ve!

La anterior cueva estaba infestada de Machokes también, nivel 40, y 45. El nivel de este era apenas un poco más alto. 56.

–¡Machoke, avalancha!

–Hidropulso Blastoise.

Las rocas cayeron sobre Blastoise, y aunque dañaron su cuerpo su enorme caparazón resistió. Pero Machoke no resistía los ataques de Blastoise. Bruno utilizó Full Restore en Machoke.

–Blastoise, Torbellino.

Le quedaba nuevamente poca vida, menos de 25%, nuevamente su Machoke volvió a utilizar Avalancha, pero falló.

–Blastoise, Hidropulso.

El golpe de agua lanzó a Machoke con un increíble poder hasta la pared, desmayandolo del impacto al instante a medida que su cuerpo herido se golpeo brutalmente en el suelo. Bruno regresó a Machoke y me habló al igual que Lorelei, no pretendí escucharlo. Era sólo otro entrenador mediocre. Le dirigí una sola mirada, sin decirle más palabras. Levante mi brazo y regresé a Blastoise al instante. Continuamos adelante. La siguiente era Agatha

–¡Al fin has llegado! Este es tu momento de convertiré en el campeón. Y claro, ya sabrás que para hacerlo primero has de vencerme. ¡No te dejaré la victoria tan fácil! ¡Comencemos! ¡Gengar, ataca primero!

Volví a mutarme. En la mano llevaba una Pokéball que saqué antes de cruzar la puerta, la aventé y de ella salió Charizard, dando su grito de batalla a grande voz.

–Gengar ¡Bola sombra!

–Charizard, Lanzallamas.

La vida de Gengar bajó hasta el 25% Agatha utilizó Full Restore inmediatamente.

–Charizard, Infierno.

Charizard atacó con Infierno sin compasión, Gengar no iba a tener mucha suerte en esta ocasión. Puesto que Charizard era nivel 77 y Gengar, Gengar sólo era un inútil Pokémon nivel 54. Muy debajo de mis expectativas. Golpe critico, y Gengar se desmayó al instante.

–Vale vale, eso sólo ha sido una probadita de mí. ¡Enseñémosle lo que tenemos, Golbat ve!

Muy en mi interior me carcajee, Golbat el rey de los estúpidos Zubats. Me había enfrentado a Golbats nivel 42 y 45 en la cueva antes de llegar al alto mando. Uno nivel 54 apenas y soportaría un solo ataque, pero estaba bien, después de todo Agatha se notaba muy anciana.

–¡Golbat, Rayo confuso! – Falló

–Charizard, Giro fuego. –

Golbat fue atrapado dentro de las llamas. Excelente. Lo mejor de este ataque, es que no iba a dejar atacar a Golbat.

–Argh, Golbat, vamos….vamos…vuela lejos de esas llamas….

El ataque de Charizard continuaba, y lastimó a Golbat tres veces. Y cuando al fin se libero, agradecí mentalmente que no ocupara un Full Restore.

–¡Golbat! ¡Podemos contra él! ¡Rayo confuso!

–Charizard, llamarada.

El Rayo confundió a Charizard, pero al igual que Pika no fue suficiente para detenernos, Charizard confundido o no de todas formas atacó.

–Oh, Golbat. Regresa. ¡Sal, Hauter!

–Charizard, infierno.

–¡No tan rápido! ¡Haunter, pesadilla!

Pero su ataque no fue efectivo, apenas y logro bajar 25% de Charizard. Pero infierno si bajo bastante de Haunter, 95%

–Haunter, lengüetazo.

Su lengua ni si quiera afecto un poco a Charizard, ni lo intimidaba. Quería reírme, no podía ser cierto, todas las historias sobre el alto mando eran tan exageradas. Todos decían que era demasiado complicado, que sus Pokémon eran invencibles, que eran tan buenos entrenadores, pero no era cierto. Mis Pokémon iban más allá del nivel 70 y los suyos por debajo del 60. Todo esto era demasiado sencillo. Decidí acabar con el sufrimiento del Haunter quemándolo al instante con infierno.

–Charizard, infierno.

Haunter se desmayó, inmediatamente cambió a Arbok. Atacó con mordida hacia la pierna de Charizard, Charizard lo pateó y ordene Lanzallamas. Arbok intentó esquivarlo pero le fue imposible, no resistió más y se quemó hasta desmayar.

–Gengar. ¡Tu turno!

Vieja de crepito. Sonreí levemente, al fin un Pokémon de un nivel razonable. Su siguiente Pokémon era n Gengar nivel 56.

–¡Gengar, maldición!

Maldita sea. El típico ataque de los Gengar era maldición. Un ataque muy bueno por supuesto, pero era demasiado arriesgado.

–Charizard, lanzallamas.

El cuerpo del Gengar al igual que el de Arbok comenzó a quemarse, y Agatha al ver a su Pokémon en apuros decidió ordenar otro ataque…uno…que siempre odie, y para su mala suerte, Gengar se había quemado.

–¡Gengar, mismo destino!

Era un buen ataque claro estaba, pero si es tu último Pokémon y estas equipado con Max Revive, no es problema en lo absoluto. A excepción que seas un líder del alto mando y no puedas ocuparlo. Charizard fue herido por maldición. Mis pensamientos fueron correctos, cambié por Blastoise.

–¡Gengar, utiliza bola sombría!

–Blastoise, hidrobomba.

Únicamente le bajó un 20% de su restante, pero herirse después del ataque de Charizard, Gengar terminó por calcinarse y culminó aquel dolor con su desmayo. Lamentablemente, el mismo destino iba para Charizard, no para Blastoise. Así que, su ataque no fue efectivo.

–Eres un muchacho inteligente.

Continúe caminando, mordí mi labio inferior, sólo deseaba pelear contra Lance. El odio me consumía. No necesitaba curar a ninguno de mis Pokémon, estaba totalmente confiado que ellos lo vencerían. Casi podía probar el sabor de mi propia sangre al morderme el labio cuando mis ojos se fijaron en Lance. El sonrío al verme, se paro pues estaba sentado y habló fuertemente.

–¡Estoy complacido de verte aquí, fuerte entrenador! Has logrado vencer a los 3 obstáculos. Los líderes más fuertes del alto mando, y ahora es mi turno de demostrarte lo que logra el esfuerzo. Bien sabes que para llegar a ser el campeón hay mucho que hacer, pero no simplemente porque tú ganes el siguiente combate significa que serás el mejor. Se necesita de una persona responsable que lleve el nombre de _"Campeón"_ un hombre que ame la vida de sus Pokémon tanto a sí mismo, y entrenarlos para llegar a ser una leyenda que merezca estar en el Hall of Fame. Y que más aún puedas ganarme el titulo a mí. Un humilde líder que comenzó al igual que tú…

Perro hipócrita. ¿Cómo podía hablar de esa forma? Humilde no tenía para nada. Sentía que el labio me iba a reventar por morderlo de la forma que lo estaba haciendo. Su asqueroso rostro sonriendo, era tan perturbador. Sólo era un depravado que disfrazaba su careta con el titulo que todos los llamaban. Mentira, todo lo que él decía era mentira.

–Es hora de la verdad y que demostremos limpiamente en el siguiente combate quién es el mejor de todos. ¡Qué empiece la batalla!

Yo iba a disfrutar esto a cada segundo. Era el momento de su juicio, por mi. Me vengaría por parte de Yellow y todo lo que la hizo sufrir anteriormente, seguramente lo recordaba, quería hacer eso, que él recordara el sufrimiento que le causó a ella. Y no sólo iba a torturarlo a él, también a sus Pokémon que participaron en el acto. Los destrozaría a todos, lentamente….

–¡Gyarados! ¡Sal!

–Pika.

A cualquier Pokémon le intimidaría tener a Gyarados al frente suyo, pero a Pika no. Pika mantenía su mirada al frente como la mía, incluso sentí que podía saber que me moría de rabia por dentro.

–¡Gyarados! ¡Ciclón!

–Pika, esquívalo.

–¡Gyarados, ciclón!

–Esquívalo de nuevo Pika.

–¡Furia dragón Gyarados!

–Esquiva

Pude observar como el rostro de Lance cambiaba, estaba un poco confundido. El porqué yo aún no había atacado. Lo siguiente consistió en tres ciclones más, fue suficiente, Gyarados estaba completamente empapado y el suelo de él también, Pika estaba en una zona seca. Mi plan había funcionado a la perfección.

–Pika, trueno.

El trueno bastó para paralizar completamente a Gyarados, el pobre estando tan mojado y el piso igual le permitió a la electricidad invadir su cuerpo completamente de un solo ataque.

–Demonios….

Tenía a Gyarados donde lo quería. No necesité ocupar dos truenos. Así que ahora era momento de bajarle su vida, poco a poco

–Pika, placaje eléctrico.

Gyarados estaba completamente indefenso y esta era una situación absurda, un dragón enorme mordiendo el polvo por un diminuto Pikachu. El ataque fue mortal y su Gyarados cayó al suelo, completamente debilitado.

–Buena táctica. Pero la siguiente no te saldrá tan bien… ¡Aerodactyl, es tu turno!

–Vuelve aquí Pika. Sal, Blastoise.

–Aerodactyl, ataque ala!

–Blastoise, hidropulso.

El ataque de Aerodactyl no afecto casi nada a Blastoise, pero al contrario de Blastoise su ataque si afecto a Aerodactyl, le dio justo en el centro lanzándolo por el aire hasta golpearse en la parte de superior de la pared, lo que ocasionó una leve fractura en sus alas, seguido de esto cayó al suelo que estaba empapado de agua también. Aerodactyl increíblemente aún aguanto un 5% de su vida. La mirada de Lance parecía fuera de sí, no comprendía, mis Pokémon eran demasiado fuertes para los suyos.

–Aerodactyl ¡Poder pasado!

Blastoise por intuición metió su cabeza en su caparazón y todas las rocas parecían resbalarse sin hacerle una pisca de daño.

–Blastoise, hidrocañon.

El chorro de agua que salió desde Blastoise volvió a tirar del aire a su Aerodactyl quien se desmayó tan pronto y recibió el ataque de agua. Lance frunció el ceño y regresó a Aerodacyl.

–Has entrenado muy bien a tus Pokémon….Es tu turno ¡Dragonair!

–Regresa, Blastoise. Sal, Saur.

–¡Dragonair! ¡Usa Hiperrayo!

–Saur, Planta feroz.

Las raíces comenzaron a salir de todos lados atrapando al Dragonair de Lance, inmovilizaron de un solo ataque a Dragonair, el cual no pudo escabullirse ante las raíces que culminaron con aplastarlo y estrujarlo hasta que se desmayó por falta de oxigeno, seguramente. Una gota de sudor recorría la frente de Lance, estaba perturbado, hacía falta nada más un Giga drain para haberlo desmayado, seguramente pensaba que tanta tortura no era necesaria. Regresó a su Dragonair, y sacó a otro.

Sonreí, era el momento de aplastar a otro gusano. Regresé a Saur y saqué a Snorlax. Lance atacó primero con enfado.

–¡Dragonair, usa enfado!

El ataque sólo logró bajarle 10% a Snorlax, realmente poco. Comencé a titubear ¿Con qué podría aplastar terriblemente a su Dragonair? Exacto, eso. Aplastar. Ordené a Snorlax Golpe Cuerpo, Lance ordenó a Dragonair esquivarlo pero a causa del enfado, Dragonair se había confundido. Ordene a Snorlax no moverse, lentamente los puntos de vida se desvanecían y Dragonair comenzó a emitir chirridos de dolor. Lance se perturbaba ante la horrible escena que estaba frente a sus ojos, no soportó más el cuerpo de Snorlax sobre él y finalmente Dragonair cerró los ojos debilitándose completamente. Lance hizo una morisqueta, su rostro alegre cambió a uno totalmente serio y furioso, sacó a Dragonite.

–Charizard, tu turno.

–¡Dragonite, usa Enfado!

Resiste Charizard, pensé para mi mismo. Apreté mis puños, su Dragonite era realmente fuerte, le bajó 20% a Charizard. Ahora era mi turno, yo iba a disfrutar esto cada segundo.

–Charizard, Giro fuego.

Las llamas encerraron a Dragonite, quien no podía salir de ellas. Y atacaron tres veces comenzando a quemar todo su cuerpo inclusive sus alas. Desee que Lance ocupara Full Restore y así lo hizo. Excelente. Tenía más tiempo para jugar con él.

–Charizard, lanzallamas.

La ráfaga de fuego inundó el cuerpo de Dragonite que recién se había recuperado, Lance ordenó a Dragonite volar alto para intentar apagarlo pero su cuerpo comenzaba a consumirse más, lo siguiente fue una escena con 5 Full Restore, volar alto y llamaradas, Dragonite estaba exahusto mientras que Charizard y yo no nos habíamos movido ni un centimentro de nuestro lugar, finalmente las llamas terminaron por consumir las alas de Dragonite quien cayó directamente al suelo. Los Full Restore se le habían terminado. Lance estaba fuera de sí, no podía creerlo, mis ataques iban directo a sus alas para que terminara en esto.

–Esto es horrible ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Eres un horrible entrenador!

–¿Por qué me describes como si fuera tú?

–¿A qué demonios te refieres niño insolente?

Solté una pequeña carcajada. Dirigí la mirada un poco hacia Lance.

–Charizard, arañazo.

Las pupilas de Lance se dilataron. Como si no hubiese entendido lo que ordené. Levanto la mano para regresar a su Dragonite pero el arañazo de Charizard alcanzó hasta quitarle la Pokéball que cayó al suelo y el botón de ella se rompió.

–¿Pensabas que iba a terminar todo así? ¿Tan pronto te has cansado, Lance?

–No te entiendo….

–¿No me entiendes? Tal vez el sufrimiento de tu Dragonite te haga entender. Charizard, Anillo Ígneo.

Lance apretó sus puños y evadió la mirada. No podía regresar a Dragonite. No podía ya hacer nada para salvarlo. Había perdido de la forma más ridícula de todas. Me acerqué lentamente a él. Mis ojos lo rodearon y lo miraron de pies a cabeza mientras se dejaba caer al suelo observando a su Dragonite más que debilitado. Me agache acercando mi rostro al suyo, para que pudiera observar mis ojos rojos.

–Lamento haber acabado de una forma tan cruel a tus Pokémon. Ellos son de corazón puro a diferencia de su entrenador. No tienes que decirme nada. Ya lo sé todo. Espero que te acuerdes ahora al ver a tu Pokémon de esta forma…indefenso sin poder defenderse…que te acuerdes de una chica rubia. ¿Has lastimado a un ser humano de tal forma? No, no puedes hacer eso. No puedes ordenarle a tu Pokémon atacar a un ser humano ¿Verdad? Pero los seres humanos sí pueden. Yo no soy tan repúgnate como tú como para herirte de tal forma, pero quiero que te acuerdes de mi ahora. Mírame a los ojos, porque no será la primera ni la última vez que los veas. No pondrás un solo dedo más en aquella niña que lastimaste. ¿Oíste?

Lance estaba completamente ido, parecía derrumbado, sus ojos estaban hundidos y su mirada divagaba. Pero pudo fijar sus ojos en los míos.

–Bastardo idiota. Podría darte un puñetazo por todo el dolor que le provocaste, pero no tengo tiempo contigo. Disfrute cada segundo y lo saboree bien, verte sufrir porque hieren a tus Pokémon. Es lo que más te duele ¿No es así? Hazte un lado.

–No tan pronto Red. Yo no soy el campeón. Otro chico más fuerte me venció antes que tú y espero, que te de lo que mereces.

Caminé aplastando la Pokéball casi rota con el pie, regresé a Charizard a su Pokéball. Y al entrar a la nueva sala estaba ahí, otra persona. Green. Sonrío al escuchar mis pasos, se encontraba de espaldas.

–¿Sorprendido? ¿Creías que Lance era el campeón, eh Red? – Dijo a medida que se daba la vuelta con su Pokéball en la mano. – Esperaba verte aquí. Al fin el momento ha llegado. De demostrar quien de nosotros es el verdadero campeón. Siempre supe que al final llegaríamos los dos hasta aquí. Jugamos siempre desde niños, hasta que nos rivalizamos por este asunto. Quiero que sepas, que he entrenado lo suficiente para esperar tu llegada. Has tardado bastante. Cada uno de mis Pokémon están lo suficientemente entrenados, y me conocen tanto como yo a ellos. Aunque me has vencido en todos nuestros encuentros, el de hoy es el decisivo, pero siempre he estado un paso delante de ti, eres tú quien ha pisado mis pasos. ¿No tienes nada que decir, como siempre? Pues bien, basta de hablar. Es hora de terminar con todo esto.

Green sostenía una vieja Pokéball en su mano, pero no fue ella la que eligió. Sacó otra y liberó a su Pidgeot. Me sentía fuera de mi mismo, no sentía que fuese suficiente haber vengado lo que Lance le hizo a Yellow. Me sentía extraño, diferente. Sin resentimiento alguno por las cosas que había hecho. No estaban mal a mi parecer. Pero Green, siempre que hacía su aparición en cualquier lugar de mi viaje, era realmente molesto. Aunque lo venciera reiteradas veces él seguía insistiendo en molestarme. En sus fallidos intentos de ser el mejor, pero si venciéndolo aquí y ahora era la única forma de callarle la boca, lo haría, con mucho gusto. Saqué a Charizard, y los ojos de Green se hicieron chicos. Su forma de respirar cambio, y su guardia se bajo. Respiró hondo fijo su mirada ante mí y Charizard y dio un trago de saliva.

–¿Te acuerdas de Charizard, Green? No sólo te venció siendo un Charmander. Ahora también lo hará siendo Charizard.

–¡Pidgeot, ataque rápido.

Su Pidgeot atacó primero, y aunque estaba a un nivel de ser nivel 60, mi Charizard nuevamente lo rebasaba. De algo me sonaba esta pelea injusta y desnivelada…pero no podía recordar de qué.

–Charizard, Lanzallamas.

–¡No lo permitiré esta ocasión! ¡Pidgeot, regresa, Blastoise sal!

¿Un cambio inmediato en un Pidgeot? Era un movimiento que no tenía planeado pero estaba bien. Regresé de igual forma a Charizard y miré a Pika quien saltó al combate.

–¡Blastoise, hidrobomba!

–Pika, esquívalo y utiliza Rayo.

Green frunció el ceño. Blastoise se desmayó al instante. A diferencia de su débil Pokémon el mío siempre iba diez o quince niveles más alto que él. Green sonrío como si esperará eso. Regresó a Blastoise y mando al combate a su siguiente Pokémon

–¡Rhydon!

Green sabía que Pika era débil contra él, pero al igual que él yo también podía cambiar de Pokémon. Saqué a Blastoise.

–¿Qué? ¿Un Blastoise? ¿Dónde lo has sacado?

–Fue un obsequio. Blastoise, Hidrocañon.

Los ojos de Green fijaron su mirada ante mi ataque, Green ordenó a Rhydon esquivarlo, pero era muy lento y el chorro de agua lo alcanzó lo suficiente para que al igual con los Pokémon anteriores, lanzarlo con mucha potencia. Por su cuerpo pesado, no llegó a golpearse contra la pared. Se debilitó al instante y Green lo regresó estupefacto.

–Intenta con esto…¡Alakazam, tu turno!

–Blastoise, quédate ahí.

–¡Alakazam, psíquico!

–Blastoise, hidrocañón.

Como el cuerpo de Alakazam era más ligero que Rhydon, lanzó su cuerpo hacia la pared de tal forma que parecía que iba a soltar las cucharas que tenía en las manos.

–¡Alakazam! ¡Reflejo!

Pero Alakazam estaba inmóvil, aquel ataque había sido demasiado para él. No podía ni mover un musculo. Green no había cambiado en nada, siempre le exigia a sus Pokémon más de lo que podían darle, aún sabiendo que su nivel no se lo permitiría.

–Blastoise, hidropulso.

Green cerró los ojos, elevó su brazo y regresó a Alakazam. Sus dientes crujían de la rabia. Se estaba guardando algo, pero yo aún desconocía por qué.

–Exeggutor ¡Tu turno! Utiliza Bombahuevo

–Blastoise, regresa. Charizard, sal.

Green sabía que no podía regresar a Exeggutor, su Pidgeot estaba débil. La bombahuevo afecto muy poco a Charizard, pero por lo ocurrido anteriormente con los demás líderes sólo tenía 70%

–Charizard, lanzallamas.

Como cualquiera sabría el lanzallamas calcinó completamente a Exeggutor, ya que era tipo planta. Green parecía fuera de sí mismo. Regresó a Exeggutor y volvió a sacar a Pidgeot. Pero enseguida utilizó Full Restore en él.

–Pigeot ¡Vuelve! Vamos….vamos a lograrlo esta vez.

–Charizard, Anillo Ígneo.

Green esperaba que yo utilizara Lanzallamas, pues era un ataque que su Pidgeot resistía. Pero Anillo Ígneo no lo soportó. Sus plumas se llenaron de fuego evitando a Pidgeot huir de ellas. Cayó al suelo totalmente debilitado. Los ojos de Green rodearon a su Pokémon, y con la cabeza baja lo regreso. No me miró y liberó inmediatamente a Arcaine. Cambie por Arcaine, el juego estaba terminado. Arcaine no pudo ni atacarme, bastó con un solo Hidrocañon para debilitarlo. Green cayó de rodillas, pero la Pokéball que sostenía no la tiró nunca. Apoyo sus manos al suelo y sus brazos le temblaban.

–¿Cómo puede ser…posible? Mis sueños…desde que era un niño desee convertirme en lo que fui hace unos minutos y tan rápido….¿Tan rápido se desvaneció? Todo mi esfuerzo… ¿Ha sido en vano? Pero… ¿Por qué he perdido? Nunca cometí ningún error entrenando a mis Pokémon….siempre mostraban lo mejor de sí…siempre parecían ser fuertes.

–Tus Pokémon no han sido el problema. El problema has sido tú. Eres un entrenador mediocre y siempre lo has sido.

–¡Siempre estuve un paso delante de ti!

–Pise tus pasos, para no cometer tus errores. Pretendiste estar siempre un paso delante de mi pero sabes? No lo estabas realmente. ¿Por qué cuando combatías contra mi tus Pokémon siempre eran muchos niveles más bajos? Porque todo lo haces deprisa Green. Tú no entiendes como gira este mundo. No entiendes el valor de la responsabilidad.

–¿Tú? ¿Hablándome de valores?

La voz de Green cambió. Su mirada estaba en el suelo y apretaba fuertemente la vieja Pokéball. Empezó a reír nerviosamente.

–¿Sabes a quién le pertenece esta vieja Pokéball?

–No.

–¡SÍ LO SABES RED!

Green se levantó de un impulso del suelo y si mirada me fulminaba. Me mostró la Pokéball acercándola a mi rostro y yo me hice para atrás.

–Esta victoria iba para él. Para mi único amigo, mi verdadero compañero. _**Raticate. **_Seguro lo recuerdas Red. Como lo asesinaste.

–Yo he asesinado ningún Pokémon.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú lo hiciste! Mis vacaciones eran perfectas, hasta que tú te apareciste en ese maldito barco al que nunca debí subir. El me habían hablado tan bien de él, todos mis Pokémon habían sido tan buenos en los gimnasios que creí que merecían un descanso. Pero a donde sea que yo iba ¡Ahí estabas tú! Lo destrozaste, lo quemaste hasta morir. ¿No sabes lo que pasó verdad? Te bajaste del barco sin decirme absolutamente nada, llevándote el dinero con el que pude haber comprado a alguien un Max revive. Simplemente de alguna manera el barco sarpó conmigo dentro. ¿Y tú qué hiciste? Saliste tranquilamente de él a curar a tus Pokémon sin problemas al primer centro. Lo primero que pensé fue salir de aquel lugar, nadé en Blastoise lo más rápido que tuvimos con el cuerpo calcinado de mi Raticate. Pero no fue suficiente. Mis esfuerzos nunca son suficientes para ti Red. Quería darle una muerte digna a mi compañero, y nuevamente apareciste tú. Para recordarme que nunca podría olvidarte. Y no te olvidaré, ni lo que hiciste a él y lo que has hecho ahora a mi Pidgeot y mis sueños.

De alguna razón. Por alguna manera. Comencé a reir en voz baja. Volví a mirar a Green y dije con voz muy tenue.

–Muy triste tu historia. Pero no deberías voltear así los papeles. Desde un inicio eres el que me ha provocado, yo quería salir laboratorio del profesor Oak cuando elegí a Bulbasaur. Nadie lo elegía pero yo lo hice. Y tú te interpusiste entre mi camino exigiendo una batalla. En el SS. Anne entré únicamente a observar y al verme fuiste tú quien me retaste. En la torre Pokémon…Sólo a un degenerado como tú se le ocurriría retarme ahí. ¿Ahora si lo recuerdas bien, no? El malo de esta historia no he sido yo. Ha sido tú, y solo tú. Y tu ambición de convertirte en el mejor.

–Tú has ganado Red. Eres el nuevo Campeón. Hazme un favor, y no vuelvas a aparecerte frente mío.

El profesor Oak salió de pronto, con un rostro alegre. Como si no hubiera escuchado la conversación anterior.

–Así que tú has ganado Red ¡Felicidades! Eres el nuevo campeón de la liga Pokémon. Lo supe desde el primer momento que elegiste a Bulbasaur para completar la Pokédex y viajar de ciudad en ciudad ganando las medallas de los gimnasios. Y Green, no puedo estar más decepcionado de ti. Vine aquí de inmediato cuando supe que habías vencido al alto mando. Pero cuando llegué aquí, tú ya habías perdido. Y Green ¿Sí entiendes por qué has perdido? Porque no trataste con cariño a tus Pokémon. Después de esto nunca volverás a ser campeón nuevamente. En cuanto tú Red, ven conmigo.

Green no dijo ni una sola palabra, parecía mudo. Pudo haberle reclamado todo aquel cariño y sufrimiento que le provocó perder a su Raticate. Y ahora el dolor que le estaba provocando su propio abuelo. La siguiente sala donde era impecable, el piso era brillante, tanto que podía ver mi propio reflejo en él.

–Ehem ¡Felicidades Red! Esta habitación es el tan aclamado "Hall of Fame" donde todos nombres de los campeones de la liga Pokémon son puestos aquí, ellos y el nombre de sus Pokémon junto a sus estadísticas, nivel y especie. Y tú has trabajado muy duro para convertirte en el nuevo campeón. Felicidades, Red. Tú y tus Pokémon están ahora en este lugar para siempre.

Me permití el lujo de poder observar a mis Pokémon, estaba orgulloso de ellos. Cada uno se había esforzado desde que los atrapé para estar en este lugar, todos habían trabajado muy duro, entre muchos días de entrenamiento. Todos ellos merecían estar ahí pero al final de aquel muro donde el nombre de mis Pokémon estaba escrito, había un espacio vacío, brillante y reluciente donde pude ver mi reflejo. Pero por alguna razón…no estaba orgulloso de mi mismo. Al mirarme sentí nauseas. Después de varios minutos salí del lugar, saqué a Zapdos la Pokéball que siempre llevaba en mi mochila, el cielo se había vuelto oscuro, había pasado todo mi día en ese infierno. Y esa noche, no pude dormir. El reflejo mío, de alguna forma sentí que no era yo. Esos ojos rojos, esa actitud repulsiva….ese hombre que había asesinado, desmayado y debilitado a todos esos inocentes Pokémon, que no había tenido compasión por ninguno….Esa terrible persona, era el verdadero yo.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado…creo. ¿Estuvo muy intenso, no lo creen? No se preocupen. Las cosas no pueden quedar así. Disculpen los días de demora, es porque este capítulo ha sido realmente largo, y si Red actuo fuera de sí también discúlpenme ;-; No olviden dejar sus Review.


	8. Yellow del Bosque Viridian

¡Buenos días! ¿Qué me cuentan? Yo el día de ayer fui a un genial día de campo con mi mejor amiga en un monte muy alejado de la ciudad, y despejarme de esta manera me hizo inspirarme en este capítulo. Espero que realmente lo disfruten y sigo esperando un poco a animarme a cambiar la categoría del fiction. Ruegen a Arceus por mi salud pequeños Caterpies ;u; Ya que soy asmática y esa subidilla al campo me afectó por el frío que entró a mi pecho… Sin más que decirles ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 8.- Yellow del bosque Viridian.**

Me permití el lujo de poder observar a mis Pokémon, estaba orgulloso de ellos. Cada uno se había esforzado desde que los atrapé para estar en este lugar, todos habían trabajado muy duro, entre muchos días de entrenamiento. Todos ellos merecían estar ahí pero al final de aquel muro donde el nombre de mis Pokémon estaba escrito, había un espacio vacío, brillante y reluciente donde pude ver mi reflejo. Pero por alguna razón…no estaba orgulloso de mi mismo. Al mirarme sentí nauseas. Después de varios minutos salí del lugar, saqué a Zapdos la Pokéball que siempre llevaba en mi mochila, el cielo se había vuelto oscuro, había pasado todo mi día en ese infierno. Y esa noche, no pude dormir. El reflejo mío, de alguna forma sentí que no era yo. Esos ojos rojos, esa actitud repulsiva….ese hombre que había asesinado, desmayado y debilitado a todos esos inocentes Pokémon, que no había tenido compasión por ninguno….Esa terrible persona, era el verdadero yo.

Ya eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron el vidrio y me dieron justo en el rostro. Mis ojos estaban fijos y con ojeras debajo de ellos. No había podido dormir nada la noche anterior. No sentía sueño, ni mucho menos cansancio. Me levanté e hice mi cama, me dirigí hacia la cocina. Se encontraba mi platillo _"favorito" _ mi madre me había dejado una nota, había ido inmediatamente a contarle a todos sus conocidos que su hijo Red, era el nuevo campeón de la liga Pokémon. Tomé el plato y lo vacié directamente a la comida, para no desperdiciar. Salí de mi hogar, y el cálido sol se postraba en mi cuerpo frío, la luz me molestaba así que acomodé mi gorra de una forma donde el sol no pudiera dar a mi rostro ni a mis ojos. Llevé mis manos a mis bolsillos y comencé a caminar en la dirección que siempre me gustaba, Pika se despertó minutos más tarde y corrió detrás de mí. Los vecinos que estaban a fuera me gritaban a enormes voces _"¡Felicidades Red!" "¡Ahí va el nuevo campeón!" "¡Eres el mejor!"_ y muchas otras frases de las cuales una me hizo detenerme. _"Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser como tú." _Agaché la mirada y corrí hacia donde sea que no pudiera escucharlos. Las palabras herían como balas y no salían de mi cuerpo, se quedaban a envenenarlo y hacerme recordar lo miserable que en realidad era. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué podía hacer? No había nada. Lo había hecho ya todo. Todo lo que _"deseaba"_ y yo no me encontraba completo. Hundir a Green en su propio ego no me había hecho tan feliz como lo esperaba hace muchos años. Se supone que ahora debía sentirme feliz, se supone que esto era la felicidad pero yo nunca había sido feliz anteriormente. Así que no entendía del todo cómo se supone que debía ser. Estaba completamente alejado ya de Pallet Town, pero aún escuchaba sus voces dentro de mi mente, que venían de todos lados…no lo soportaba. Era repúgnate. La imagen de Green tirarse al suelo sin más, habiendo perdido todo….y aún así se levantó. Se levantó siendo un perdedor y yo, que más que ganador ahora era un campeón sólo estaba aquí…con las manos en ambos oídos y los ojos cerrados. Pensé que una siesta…podía calmar en este momento…todo aquel extraño sufrimiento. Cerré los ojos y dormí.

Me encontré en mi hogar, al parecer todo había sido una pesadilla realmente extraña. Nuevamente bajé las escaleras y observé mi platillo _"favorito"_ llamé a mi madre y ella salió de la cocina.

–Qué bueno que has despertado cariño. Pensábamos que nunca lo harías. Deberías cambiarte.

Me miré a mi mismo, tenía la misma ropa que el día de combate. Los jeans azules, la playera negra y la camisa roja con blanco. La gorra aún la tenía puesta.

–¿Cambiarme para qué?

–¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Hombre, pero si es tu fiesta!

–Mi cumpleaños no es, si no hasta Agosto.

–No es tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Hemos decidido reunir a todos para celebrar al nuevo campeón de la liga, el joven Red que salió de Pallet Town.

–No, gracias. No me apetece.

–Anda, anda…déjate de niñerías y sal a complacernos.

Mi madre me empujó bruscamente hasta la salida, y seguido de ello me encontré con Pallet Town completamente oscuro, como una noche fría. Todos los líderes del gimnasio se habían reunido, y mucha gente importante estaba toda a fuera de mi hogar.

–¡Red! ¡Al fin has salido!

–Ya era hora que aparecieras.

–Hemos estado esperando por ti un largo tiempo.

–¡Qué comience la fiesta!

Salieron las Pokéballs de mi mochila y todas se elevaron frente mío, los botones se pusieron rojos y se abrieron automáticamente, mis Pokémon salieron y se encontraban confundidos. Entonces todos liberaron a sus Pokémon y comenzaron a atacar a los míos. Mis pupilas se hicieron grandes e intenté gritar un ataque para protegerse, pero mi boca no producía sonidos. Llevé mi mano a mi garganta y entonces dentro de mi salió otro chico idéntico.

–¡Qué apacible fiesta!

–Red, eres el mejor.

Observé horrorizado como todo el mundo terminaba con mis propios Pokémon. Y yo no podía evitarlo. Entonces el otro yo se paseo al frente mío.

–¿Te gusta el show?

–¡No!

–¿Qué no? Claro que sí. A mí me encanta verlos sufrir. Y puesto que como puedes ver, soy tú. La frase correcta sería _"Nos encanta verlos así."_

–Estás equivocado. Ese no soy yo.

–Claro que lo eres. ¿Qué no me ves? Soy tú.

–No. Tú no eres yo. Esos ojos no pueden pertenecerme a mi.

–Acéptalo Red. Has acabado con todo

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Termínalo, termina esto! ¡Deja de hacer sufrir a mis Pokémon!

–Basta de bromear.

Dijo haciendo un chasquido con su mano derecha. Y toda la escena anterior se volvió a un lugar sólo negro. Y me encontraba nuevamente en el Hall of Fame. Mi rostro sonriendo, una sonrisa perversa, los ojos rojos como la sangre, penetrando los míos. Y su voz riéndose….riéndose….y no paraba de reír….

–Red-san

–Cállate.

–Red-san…

–¡Silencio!

–¡Red-san!

–¡Basta ya!

Abrí mis ojos, y me encontraba cuesta abajo con la mirada hacia arriba. Unos ojos verdes y unos cabellos rubios caían en mi rostro.

–¡Red-san! ¡Has despertado!

–¿Yellow?

–Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Te movías y gritabas, como si estuvieses teniendo una pesadilla… ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué hacías aquí, Red-san?

Red-san, repetí en mi mente. Siempre que la voz tenue de Yellow sonaba, se sentía bien por dentro. Me sentía en paz, y olvidé la pesadilla que había tenido.

–Nada. Pensaba.

–Te he traído un regalo.

Me levanté del suelo y me senté con ambas piernas abiertas. Yellow se sentó con sus piernas dobladas, y sacó de una canasta un pastel.

–¿Qué festejamos?

–Ayer yo también me enteré.

Dijo con voz muy tranquila mientras colocaba en pastel en medio. Se veía bastante bien. Cada detalle estaba perfecto. Colocó dos platos y cubiertos y de pronto se abrió mi apetito. Yellow me sirvió una rebanada y la probé al instante. Era sabor chocolate, estaba perfecto… una mezcla excelente de chocolate y tres tipos de leche. El pan estaba húmedo…. Todo parecía excelente. Hasta que de pronto observé bien a Yellow y recordé todas aquellas cosas que le había dicho a Green. Si yo pensaba que Green era un mal entrenador, Yellow le ganaba por mucho. Yellow era una pésima entrenadora. No conocía a muchos Pokémon, no tenía una Pokédex, lloraba cuando su Pokémon evolucionaba, y desconocía más allá de Viridian. No tenía ni una sola medalla. Yellow, era lo que un _"entrenador mediocre"_ describía. Me sentí incapaz de decirle algo así a ella. Simplemente no podía, y la cosa no pudo empeorar hasta que ella habló.

–Red-san, ayer cuando fui a buscarte a fuera del alto mando, me dijeron que ya te habías marchado. Entonces me encontré con esto…

Yellow sacó de su pequeña canasta una Pokéball. Enmudecí. Era la Pokéball de Green, donde su Raticate había estado.

–No sé quién pudo haberla tirado. Está muy vieja y sucia. Pensé que tal vez Red-san podría saber algo de ella.

Me levanté sin decir nada respecto a la Pokéball. Un miedo me invadió. La forma en que le hablé a Green, sería la misma forma en la que algún día que perdiera los estribos le hablaría a Yellow, no podía permitírmelo. Yellow no merecía ser tratada así y menos por mi.

–Quiero pedirte un favor.

–¿Qué pasa, Red-san?

–Aléjate de mí.

Los ojos de Yellow me miraron extrañados.

–No te entiendo Red-san

–Sólo hazlo. Por favor.

Me giré, no entendía que sucedía dentro de mi. Sé que era la mejor elección que pude haber tomado para protegerla, incluso de mi mismo. Dolía. Me dolía el pecho y no sabía por qué. La garganta se me secaba y tenía un nudo ahí dentro. Escuché como Yellow se levantó y con la voz quebrada habló para mí

–Está bien Red-san. Lo haré. Pero antes, yo también quiero saber algo.

No opuse resistencia.

–Quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Por qué quieres que me aleje de ti? Si me das una buena razón entonces lo haré.

–¿Qué fue de lo que te enteraste ayer?

–Que habías ganado. Habías vencido al alto mando. Un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos de Pallet Town. Sé que se trata de ti, Red-san

–¿Tienes idea de cómo gané?

–No…

Me gire a mirar a Yellow a los ojos, mi mirada se centró en ella.

–Despedacé, destrocé, incineré y aplasté a todos los Pokémon sin piedad alguna. Destrocé los sueños de un viejo compañero, maté a su Pokémon y posiblemente hice eso con todo el equipo de Lance. Yo no creo que tú quieras ser amigo de alguien así. Estás en contra de todo eso ¿No? Si no te gusta cómo soy, pues lo único que queda es que nos dejemos de hablar. Soy un entrenador, me gusta retar. Y si no te alejas de mi lo antes posible voy a retarte y te lo juro… – Me acerqué al rostro de Yellow mirándola fijamente sin hacer alguna expresión facial. – Voy a destruir a todo tu equipo.

Pensé que sería suficiente. Que Yellow se escondería entre ella misma y no haría objeciones, se alejaría al instante tomando a Chuchu en sus manos y corriendo como era de costumbre. Y tal vez algún día ella entendería que lo hice para protegerla, de mi mismo y lo que podría llegar a convertirme.

–No. Ese no es Red-san. Sé que Red-san no es así. Él se preocupa por sus Pokémon y también por los demás.

–¿No lo entiendes? Esa escena me bastó para saber lo que soy capaz de hacer. Yellow ¿Por qué carajo no lo entiendes? No quiero hacerte daño. Le hice daño a esas personas y a esos Pokémon, tengo miedo de mi mismo. Y tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerte a ti. No me lo perdonaría, nunca.

Nunca entendí la magia de aquella chica. Le bastó con poner una sola mano sobre mi mejilla y yo me rendí. Me hipnotizaban sus ojos profundos y sinceros. Yo me sentía incapaz de quitarle su mano de mi mismo, incapaz de lastimarla. De ninguna forma.

–Sé que se siente defraudarse a sí mismo. Y también cómo se siente la soledad. Red-san, dijiste que tú no habías tenido un amigo, y la verdad yo tampoco. Y ahora que te tengo a ti, no quiero perderte. Sin importar que tan cruel seas ahora o te conviertas, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti.

–No creo cambiar.

–Red-san creo que necesitas despejarte un poco.

–Puede que tengas razón. La luz me molesta muchísimo, y no quiero hablar con la gente. Probablemente…eso será lo que yo necesito…Tengo un lugar excelente. Tal vez en Mt. Silver estaría mejor.

–¿Qué es el Mt. Silver?

Ya debería ser una costumbre para mi, recordar que Yellow no conocía absolutamente nada sobre los viajes que yo solía emprender a lugares distintos.

–Oh. Es sólo un….lugar en las afueras de Kanto. ¿Te gustaría ir?

–¿En verdad me llevarías?

–Sí. ¿Por qué no? Bueno, serían algo así como unas vacaciones para mí. Realmente quiero estar desconectado de toda la ciudad.

–¡Sí, sí!

–Pues entonces, vamos.

–Espera…Red-san ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos ahí?

–Yo planeaba estar tal vez una semana o dos.

–Entonces tengo que llevar cosas…para acampar.

–¿Acampar?

–Ya sabes. Una casa campaña, cobijas, comida y cosas necesarias.

–Yo no llevo esas cosas cuando salgo.

–Eso es porque tú eres un hombre y yo una mujer. Así que tendré que ir a mi casa por esas cosas ¿Me esperarás aquí, Red-san?

–No. Voy contigo. No quiero quedarme y que la gente comience a felicitarme. Me incomoda.

–Vale, entonces ven conmigo….mi casa no está demasiado lejos.

Caminé atrás de Yellow, esta era la primera vez donde Yellow me guiaba me di cuenta que estábamos yendo en la dirección donde atrapé al Pidgey de hace varios días y cuando al fin llegamos pude observar que en realidad era el lugar donde conocí a Yellow. Su casa estaba apenas unos tres metros cerca de un lago. Yellow abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar. Tenía en la entrada un tapete extraño con el dibujo de un Pikachu.

–¡Chuchu, he llegado! Siento la tardanza.

Esta era la primera ocasión en la que no había notado eso, Chuchu no estaba con Yellow cuando fue a dejarme el pastel. Se había quedado en casa, cosa extraña pues Yellow nunca dejaba a Chuchu. Es cierto, yo estaba tan distraído pensado para mí que también me había olvidado de Pika. Chuchu salió de entre unas sabanas, y corrió hacia Pika. Seguramente lo había olido o algo parecido.

Me senté en un sillón que estaba cerca de una mesa. Escuché a Yellow sacar cosas, salió y colocó una mochila en la mesa. Seguido volvió a su cuarto, sacó más cosas y regresó a ponerlas en la mochila. Y estuvo así por al menos media hora. Sentía los ojos pesados, parpadee muchas veces pero no resistí y volví a quedarme dormido. Cuando desperté Yellow se encontraba frente a la mochila nuevamente con una libreta en la mano.

–…Mantas, ya. Linterna, ya. Pokécubos, ya. Ropa interior limpia…ya. Cepillo de dientes, ya. Banditas, ya. Cantimplora, ya. ¡Todo listo!

–¿Cuándo hay ahí dentro?

–Lo necesario.

–¿Podemos irnos ya?

–¡Sí! Estoy lista.

Su mochila era gigante ahora, yo nunca viajaría con algo así. Yellow la levantó con dificultad y la cargó en su espalda. Luego con muchos problemas comenzó a caminar despacio. Salimos de casa y Yellow cerró la puerta. Cerró sus puños en los tirantes de la mochila, respiro hondo y continúo caminando despacio. Cada 10 segundos daba un paso, y sus piernas le temblaban.

–¿Quieres que te ayude?

–¡No, no! Puedo con ello….

Intenté continuar con el viaje a paso rápido pero supe que seria imposible con Yellow cargando aquello. Un instinto me impulsó a ayudarla, así que sin dudar de él paré el viaje me posicione atrás de Yellow como si fuese a darle un abrazo por la espalda, le retiré sus manos de la mochila y se la quité. Seguido de eso, le entregué mi mochila y me puse la suya en un hombro.

–Pesa bastante. ¿Qué tanto llevas aquí? Toma, por favor carga la mía

–La tuya está muy ligera…

–Dejemos de pesarlas y empecemos el viaje ya. A juzgar por cómo se ve el cielo, probablemente oscurecerá en un par de horas.

Empezamos el pequeño viaje hacia Viridian y de ahí hacia la liga, que conectaba con Johto y el Mt. Silver A medida que íbamos llegando más pensaba en los peligros que correría Yellow. Lo había olvidado, el camino hacia era muy largo, complicado y lleno de Pokémon con niveles muy fuertes, era un lugar apacible para acampar, pero no con Yellow así que preferí llevarla a la ruta 28. Pasamos la caseta y nos encontramos rápidamente ahí. Como lo supuse, el atardecer se estaba acabando.

–¿Dónde estamos ahora?

–En la ruta 28.

–¿Dónde está el Mt. Silver?

–Aún no llegamos.

–Red-san…si te cansas puedo llevarme mi mochila.

–No estoy cansado.

Noté que a donde sea que llevara a Yellow, siempre miraba hacia todos lados. Como si estuviese perdida, pero aún así continuaba siguiéndome sin dudarlo. Como si estuviese totalmente confiada.

–Red-san mira, un centro Pokémon. ¿Qué hace en medio de la nada?

–Es porque, cerca está el Mt. Silver. Y para que no tengamos que ir hasta Viridian a curar a nuestros Pokémon.

–¿Entraremos hacia el Mt. Silver?

–No estoy seguro. Estuve pensándolo y creo que es demasiado peligroso.

–Es una cueva…y se ve…oscura…

–Todas las cuevas son oscuras. Yellow ¿Realmente quieres entrar?

–¿Dudas que no pueda? Pues…te demostraré que puedo entrar.

Yellow respiró hondo y seguida de Chuchu entro con el pecho en alto. Me pare frente a la cueva y observe como mantenía sus ojos cerrados y palpaba con sus manos a ciegas. Mantenía sus brazos estirados hasta que de pronto se topó con algo extraño, húmedo y filoso. Algo como la boca de un Golbat. Yellow abrió los ojos e hicieron contacto visual, no tardó ni cinco segundos en salir despavorida con las piernas temblando y Chuchu tras ella.

–¡Corre Chuchu, corre!

Salió disparada parándose en frente de la cueva y expresó a una enorme voz

–¡No entraremos a esa cueva nunca más Chuchu! ¡Nunca, nunca más!

Continúo corriendo hasta que se topó con un problema, otro Pokémon salvaje. Su rostro palideció al observar un Poliwhirl enorme frente a ella. Huyó de la batalla y olvidando completamente que estaba con ella intentó escapar. ¿Por qué siempre los viajes con ella, eran tan cómicos? Me guardé toda la risa y camine hacia ella quien continuaba viendo el pequeño lago.

–Te lo dije. Que no podrías.

–Quiero entrar al Mt. Silver. Pero estaba lleno de Pokémon horribles. Uno tenía unos enormes colmillos y alas.

–Se trataba de un Golbat Yellow. Pude verlo desde la entrada. Puedes iluminarla al igual a como lo hicimos en el Simplemente, hay que ordenarle a un Pokémon eléctrico usar Flash y ya está. ¿Chuchu sabe Flash?

–Uh, creo que sí.

–Pues entonces vamos.

Entramos con cuidado, y Yellow pidió a Chuchu usar Flash, inmediatamente toda la cueva se iluminó. Tan sólo en poner un pie dentro de la cueva el mismo Golbat de hace un rato se atravesó, bastó con Thunder para que se debilitara. Continuamos el camino con Yellow tras de mí, caminando lentamente. Ella no paraba de aferrarse a mi ropa y mirar cautelosamente. Nos encontramos también con un Onix y un Graveler.

–Estos Pokémon son muy común en las cuevas. No importa donde estés, siempre habrá Onix y Golbats. No te preocupes, ya casi vamos a llegar. Ahora sólo falta subir todas esas escaleras.

Yellow miró hacia arriba, suspiró y comenzamos a subir. El siguiente Pokémon en encontrarnos fue un Parasect. Ella se sentía mejor cuando salimos a un lugar donde había agua y rocas pero volvió a aferrarse a mi cuando volvimos a entrar a otra cueva. Finalmente, después de muchos Golbats más, llegamos al fin.

–¿Ya llegamos al Mt. Silver?

–Desde entrar a la cueva estábamos ahí. Ahora sólo iremos más arriba… Así que adelante.

Después de una subida que nos pareció eterna llegamos al fin a la cima del Mt. Silver. Ambos suspiramos en alto y sin pensarlo demasiado nos echamos en el suelo completamente exhaustos.

–Red-san, recuérdame no volver a venir aquí nunca.

–Estoy cansado. ¿Qué tanto has traído en esa mochila?

–Lo necesario. Mira…permítemela.

–Aquí tienes.

Le pasé la mochila a Yellow y de ella sacó una enorme colcha inflable, un instrumento para inflarlo. Una casa de campaña montable con todo e instructivo. Cerillas, cobijas, una linterna, comida empaquetada, cerca de tres litros de agua, su cepillo de dientes, pasta dental. Muchas baterías, tal vez para su linterna. Una libreta con dibujos, tres lápices, una cámara fotográfica, dos cojines pequeños, un cepillo para el cabello, dos mudas de ropa, shampoo y jabón entre otras cosas que a mi parecer eran inútiles.

–¿Ves? Lo necesario.

–¿Para sobrevivir toda tu vida?

–Red-san! No seas grosero. Realmente es lo necesario…

–Bueno, la casa de campaña está bien, el agua es esencial. La comida nunca está demás, nuevamente no has traído dinero. Las cobijas están bien pero…¿La linterna? Chuchu sabe Flash, no era necesario traerla… ¿La cámara? ¿Para qué quieres una cámara? Tenemos memoria fotográfica. Los cojines no son necesarios….yo no me cepillo el cabello, así que no me sirve. Y ¿Qué es esto?

Había un montículo de ropa de colores que juro en mi vida nunca había visto algo parecido, el rostro de Yellow se puso completamente rojo lo tomó y lo metió en cuestión de segundos.

–¿Qué era eso?

–Pañuelos.

–No. No eran pañuelos

–Sí, eran pañuelos.

–No. Tenían colores y puntitos…

–¡Son pañuelos especiales!

–¿Estás enferma?

–…No…

–¿Para qué has traído pañuelos entonces?

–Me gustan los pañuelos.

–He visto un pañuelo. Son blancos y pequeños. Esos eran coloridos y pequeños.

–Me gustan los pañuelos de colores.

–No existen y yo lo sé.

–Pues…en Viridian si existen….

–Yellow, basta. Esos no son pañuelos.

–¿Qué te importa que sean?

–Tengo curiosidad.

–Pues quédatela. Si sigues preguntando no dormirás en mi casa de campaña.

–Puedo dormir fuera de ella. Ahora muéstrame qué son.

–Entonces no usarás mi agua, ni la comida que prepare en la mañana….

–Puedo bajar comprar y regresar en cuestión de minutos. Ahora muéstrame qué son

–Pues…pues…..

Yellow comenzaba a quedarse sin ideas, era obvio que no podía ocultarme que era aquello. No sé de que podría tratarse para que ella lo ocultase con tanta envidia. Simplemente el hecho de que no quería mostrarme que era, me llenaba de dudas y yo nunca me quedaba con la duda. Entonces, tuve una idea.

–Vale. No me digas. Te dejaré aquí sola. Quédate con tus pañuelos.

–¡Red-san! ¡Espera!

Estaba ya comenzando a bajar las escaleras. Gotcha, la tenía donde quería.

–Sí ¿Qué pasa?

–Tal vez….pueda….mostrarte que, no, no, mejor te digo.

–Te escucho.

Yellow miraba a todos lados, como temiendo que alguien más escuchara. Luego sacó otra cosa de ahí y me la mostro.

–Es un vestido.

–No es cierto. Ese vestido es azul. Los pañuelos eran de muchos colores.

–Son cosas de mujeres. No puedes verlo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque tú eres hombre.

–¿Por qué me discriminas, Yellow?

–¡Basta ya! Realmente….son cosas. Es ropa que usa Chuchu. Le da pena mostrarte ¿Verdad?

Dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Chuchu quien se acercó a ella. Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y entonces como por arte de magia estaba de lado de Yellow. De alguna forma Pika se acercó también, y estuvo hipnotizado de aquella situación.

–¿Y bien?

–A Chuchu no le parece mostrarte sus cosas.

–Pues no me pareció que eso dijera.

Me paré acercándome a Yellow. Sus fuerzas eran muy pequeñas comparadas con las mías podría acercame a quitarle eso, ver que era y ya. No había por qué armar tanto alboroto. Pero cuando intenté acercarme tanto Chuchu como Pika me mordían los pantalones alejándome de la mochila.

–¿Qué? ¿Se pusieron de su lado?

Ambos Pokémon me miraban enfadados, arrastrándome hacia atrás.

–¿También tú, Pika? Me has traicionado. Me decepcionas tanto.

Pika no parecía tener culpa. No dejaba de morderme el pantalón y cada vez ambos Pokémon se enfadaban más a medida que avanzaba. Comenzaron a salirle chispas de sus mejillas. Maldición, pensé para mi mismo. Pokémon chantajista.

–Sólo quiero saber qué es Chuchu. Vamos. Déjame verlo ¿Sí? O ¿Por qué no te pruebas uno? Prometo no burlarme.

Chuchu pareció decirle algo a Pika quien inmediatamente subió hasta mi hombro y comenzó a recargarse. Sabía que estaba haciendo, estaba a punto de **atacar a su propio entrenador. **No entendía por qué la situación tan desesperada de proteger aquel montículo extraño de colores. Pero si Pika, mi propio Pokémon me veía como una amenaza deje de mostrar tanta resistencia.

–Bueno. Vivamos en un gobierno de democracia. ¿Quién vota por ver los pañuelos?

Levanté la mano sin dudarlo. Le lancé una mirada a Pika quien mantenía sus pequeños brazos amarillos bajo la tierra.

–1. Ahora ¿Quién vota por no ver los pañuelos?

Yellow levantó la mano seguida de Chuchu que levanto ambos brazos y Pika que levanto todas sus patas.

–Bien Red-san. Has perdido. La sociedad eligió no verlos.

–Estúpida democracia.

–Aceptalo. Perdiste y ya.

No podía aceptar una derrota. _"Perder"_ no estaba en mi vocabulario. Me levanté y saqué mis Pokéball de la mochila. Liberé a todo mi equipo y les hablé en grande voz.

–Chicos. Necesito que me hagan un favor. Todos levanten la mano.

Chuchu dirigió una mirada a Yellow y al verla en apuros se aproximó al territorio enemigo y comenzó a decir únicamente _"Chuchu" _reiteradas veces hacia mis Pokémon. Esto era el fenómeno más raro en toda mi vida. Sin dudarlo, mis Pokémon se levantaron y caminaron hacia el lado de Yellow.

–¿Qué? ¿Ustedes también?

–Ahora que hay nuevos ciudadanos. Votemos. ¿Quién vota porque Red se quede ahí solito?

Todos, absolutamente todos menos yo por obviedad levantaron los brazos. Fulminándome con la mirada. Algunos que no podían hacerlo, como Saur levantó sus lianas Yellow sacó a su equipo también y su Doduo mantenía sus picos en alto. Yellow me miraba sonriendo con los brazos cruzados. Era oficial, había perdido.

–Vale. Quédense ahí. No los necesito. Tengo muchos más Pokémon en la caja, y ellos sí me muestran lealtad.

Pika se acercó a mi y tomó un palito del suelo. Dividió el lugar donde estábamos y se regresó al lado de Yellow.

–Oh. Gracias, **amigo. **

Hice énfasis en amigo, pero Pika no estaba nada arrepentido.

Comencé a idear alguna forma de regresar a mi equipo de mi lado. No entendía que tipo de don tenía Yellow como para haber hecho lo que hizo. Sentado en mi lugar comencé a hablar solo

–Me acuerdo aún cuando el profesor Oak me entregó a mi bulbasaur, todos esos momentos juntos…nuestra primera batalla…entrenarlo hasta convertirse en Venusaur… ¡Qué bellos momentos!

Miré hacia Saur, quien se mantenía neutral en su sitio.

–¿No? Bueno. También me acuerdo de cómo te conocí Pika. Eras un Pikachu muy rebelde, armando alboroto por ahí, y no estabas muy de acuerdo cuando te atrapé, pero con el tiempo pudimos volvernos amigos.

Pika caminó hacia mí, con los ojos vidriosos. Lo sabía, yo había ganado, sonreí. Pika parecía sonreírme, puso un pie en la línea, se giró a mirar a Chuchu. Luego, remarcó la línea aún más y volvió a lado de Yellow.

–¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Pues está bien. Los dejaré aquí. Disfruten su estancia en el Mt. Silver con tanto Golbat adorable niveles bien altos. No importa.

Para mi suerte, casualmente un Golbat se paseaba por ahí. Pika lanzó un rayó y se debilitó.

–Pues…está bien. Ellos nunca se cansan.

Yellow buscó en su mochila y me mostró cerca de diez repelentes.

–Traigo más ahí dentro. Además, pregunté y me dijeron que sólo se terminan si das muchos pasos. Yo pienso quedarme en un solo lugar.

Maldita sea. Ahora era yo quien se quedaba sin ideas. Comencé a pensar en los más peligrosos Pokémon que había alguna vez visto.

–¿Ya mencione a los Misdreavus? Son Pokémon tipo fantasma. – Hice énfasis en fanstasma. – Son tan aterradores.

Yellow sacó de su mochila una linterna y más repelentes.

–Oh. Pues…escuché que por aquí iba a pasar Darkrai este año….ya saben. El pokémon que causa pesadillas. – Hice énfasis en pesadillas. –Dicen que da tanto miedo, que la última persona que lo vio se murió. – Hice énfasis en murió.

Yellow se cubrió los ojos. Y mantuvo su postura. Fruncí el ceño.

–Pues también hay muchísimos…eh…

–Red-san. En cualquier caso, el único que está en peligro eres tú. No tienes Pokémon, ni nada con que protegerte. Tendrás que bajar hasta el centro Pokémon y no puedes escapar de los Pokémon salvajes, van a hacerte daño. Necesitas repelentes y como sabes, están de mi lado.

¿Desde cuándo Yellow era tan inteligente? No lo sabía. La última vez era ella quien tenía miedo. Pero apestaba decir que era verdad. El único en desventaja era yo. Intenté formular algún tipo de estrategia pero todas eran evadidas. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma…alguna forma…y entonces…recordé. Duh ¿Por qué simplemente no regresaba a mis Pokémon a sus balls y me iba?

Tomé mi mochila y regresé uno a uno a los Pokémon. El reino de la gran Yellow se debilitaba y se derrumbaba lentamente y Red resurgía de las cenizas.

–¡Red-san! ¡Eso es trampa!

–No. Esto es la guerra.

Todo mi equipo estaba dentro y de mi lado ahora sólo faltaba Pika. Apunté la ball hacia él y lo regrese. Pero fui débil, Pika no paraba de mirarme desde su ball con un enorme enfado. Miré a todas mis Pokéball y hablé fuertemente.

–Escuchen. Si no levantan la mano cuando los saque prometo y juro que les voy….a hacer….cosas….muy feas. Que no van a olvidar jamás.

Ellos fingieron no escucharme y se giraron. Suspiré en alto.

–Está bien. Ustedes lo pidieron. Hoy duermen en la parte fría de la mochila. Y Lax ¡No volverás a comer nada en tu vida!

Liberé a Pika porque no soportaba la idea de tenerlo dentro. Se mantuvo de mi lado, pero no me dirigía la mirada. Yellow comenzó a inflar el colchón y colocar las sanabas ahí. Sacó la casa de campaña e intentó armarla, pero fracasó. Sin embargo no era la única con problemas, yo por mi parte no tenía nada. Absolutamente nada. Más que mi mochila con pociones, revive y las cosas que había comprado antes de ir a la liga y a todo mi equipo enfadado conmigo. Pika se acostó junto a Chuchu en medio de la línea y yo me senté mirando fijamente a Yellow, crucé los brazos y exhale.

Yellow sacó un vaso de plástico y su pasta dental. La colocó en su cepillo, se cepillo los dientes. Escupió la espuma. Colocó dos hierros de la casa de campaña y se cambió detrás. Asomo su cabeza para verme y yo continuaba en la misma pose que antes, y con la mirada fija. Yellow metió su cabeza y terminó de cambiarse. Dobló su ropa y la metió a la mochila. Se soltó el cabello, se acostó en la colcha y se arropó hasta el cuello.

–Umm…buenas noches Red-san.

No le respondí. Continúe mirándola fijamente. Y ella con media cara cubierta por la sabana me miró también. Este ahora se había convertido en un duelo de miradas. Yellow no soportó más de un minuto y los cerró. Se giró e intentó dormir. Pero a cada cinco minutos se giraba a verme. Y yo, continuaba en la misma posición y la misma mirada. No entendía como de unos pañuelos habíamos llegado hasta estos extremos.

Pasaban los minutos…y se convirtieron en horas…Yellow se giraba a verme reiteradas veces con una mirada muy triste y preocupada.

Parecía que empezaba a hablar sola y a tiritar por el frío. Oh no. Ahora yo también estaba cediendo. Me sentía mal por ver a Yellow temblar y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Pero un combate era un combate, y yo **nunca perdía. **Respiraba hondo, pero lo mismo de mantener la mirada fija en Yellow, mi dura capa fría se derretía lentamente. Finalmente, incapaz de soportarlo más abrí mi boca, pero Yellow me ganó.

–¡Lo siento Red-san! ¡Lo lamento tanto!

Se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia el mío, se tropezó entre el montículo de Pikachus dormidos quienes por cierto, no habían intervenido en que aún la guerra continuaba. Y finalmente la capa mía se rompió. Me levanté inmediatamente de lugar para sostenerla antes que cayera.

Yellow traía puesta aún parte de la sabana y torpemente me cubrió con ella.

–¡Estás tan frío! ¡Debiste pasar tanto frío! Y todo por mi culpa, lo siento, de verdad lo siento…

Yo también me sentía mal en parte. A pesar que Yellow tuviera la sabana puesta su cuerpo también se sentía frío. Terminé por abrazarla completamente y acariciándole la cabeza. Por una parte bien sabía yo que todo esto había comenzado por mi culpa, y era yo quien debía disculparme pero…..pero no.

–Está bien…te perdono.

–¡Gracias Red-san! ¡Gracias por perdonarme!

Todo esto era demasiado gracioso. Pero me comí la risa Simplemente la ingenuidad de Yellow me encantaba.

–De nada.

La levanté del piso y toque con el pie a Pika para despertarle. Informándole que habíamos hecho las paces. Acosté a Yellow en el colchón inflable que por cierto, estaba mal inflado. Y me senté en el suelo junto a ella.

–¿Dónde dejaste el instructivo?

–¿Para qué lo quieres?

–¿Para qué más? Para montar la casa. O ¿Esperas que duerma así?

–¡No, no!

Yellow me permitió el papel y se levantó. Tardamos en al menos 15 minutos en montarla, desinflar el colchón, volverlo a inflar correctamente ya dentro de la casa que por cierto medía 3 x 2.5 metros al cuadrado y dos de alto.

–Al fin está terminada. Qué bonita. Pero es muy chica.

–Tenía otra más grande en casa….debí traerla…

–Es una broma Yellow. En realidad esta es demasiado enorme. ¿Por qué no puedes notar el sarcasmo de mis palabras?

–No Red-san tu voz siempre es igual.

–¿Ah sí?

–...Sí.

–Pues no lo lamento. – Eché a reír. – ¿Tienes más sabanas?

–Sí.

–¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no te las pusiste entonces?

–Quería que estuviéramos a mano. Si tú pasabas frío, entonces yo también pasaría frío.

–Bueno, yo iré por ellas. Espera ¿Y la mochila?

–Se quedó a fuera…

–Iré por ella. Y por Pika y Chuchu que no me hicieron caso cuando los desperté.

–Está bien…Red-san…sólo….sólo traje un colchón.

–Ya sé. Espero que te guste la tierra.

–¿Qué?

–Nada, nada….

Volví a reír y salí de la casa de campaña. Fui hacia la mochila y busqué las sabanas a tientas entonces con la poca luz que había pude divisar colores dentro de ella. ¡BINGO! ¡LOS PAÑUELOS! Intenté guardar silencio y ocultar mi emoción.

–¿Todo bien allá fuera?

–¡Sí, Yellow!

Saqué la sabanas lentamente y entonces pensé en darle una pequeña mirada a aquellas cosas. No podía tratarse de ropa para un Pikachu. Era demasiado extraña y pequeña. Y cuando finalmente desdoblé la ropa no pude evitar sentirme extraño. Cuando por fin le encontré forma a la ropa, me sentí como el mayor pervertido de todos los hombres en el mundo. Se trataba de ropa interior. Me tapé el rostro pero fue demasiado tarde, Pika y Chuchu habían visto mi acto de delincuencia.

–No le cuenten a Yellow.

La metí como pude y tomé las sabanas. Pika y Chuchu me siguieron y entraron a la casa.

–¿Red-san? ¿Estás bien?

–Sí. Sí. Sí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Estoy perfectamente bien. Muy bien. ¿Por qué me sentiría mal?

–Tienes la cara muy roja. ¿No tendrás fiebre?

–¡No! ¡No me toques! No la tengo roja. Es tu imaginación.

–De verdad la tienes así y además…hablas…muy…extraño….¿Estás nervioso?

–Eres una niña, deberías dormirte ya. No vas a crecer nada. Así que ya traje las sabanas para que te duermas. Duermete. Ya . Mujer.

Chuchu se acercó soñolienta hacia Yellow, recordé que ella había hecho lo mismo anteriormente antes de ponerse en mi contra. Rápidamente la tome y la puse junto a Pika.

–Que se queden ahí los dos. No cabemos en el colchón.

Chuchu comprendió la situación y lanzó una mirada de auxilio a Yellow. Quien nos miró a ambos.

–Lo siento Chuchu, Red-san tiene razón. Además, creo que se siente mal. Estará bien que duerma conmigo. Tú puedes dormir junto a Pika.

Noté la confusión en Chuchu. Ella quien había defendido a Yellow ahora me defendía Yellow a mí. Indignada levantó su cola en alto y se acostó junto a Pika quien sólo se había levantado para entrar a la casa y dormir. Me acosté junto a Yellow quien se giró e intentó dormir. A los minutos ella ya estaba dormida, pero yo no conciliaba el sueño. Me sentía incomodo y extraño. Había visto la ropa interior de una chica y luego estaba durmiendo con ella. Y no se trataba de cualquier chica, era Yellow. Me sentía nervioso y muy inestable. Me giré en mi lugar varias veces pero no importaba que hiciera, no podía dormir. Entonces, desperté a Yellow.

–Red-san ¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

–Te mueves mucho como si tuvieses una pesadilla.

–Estoy bien.

Yellow se giró a verme. No sé si era yo, o la tensión del momento, pero ella….se veía muy bonita.

–Red-san. Creo que es el momento de que hablemos. Tú no te sentías bien hace rato y no hablo durante nuestra pelea, si no más bien antes de que yo llegara.

–No es nada…

–Sí, sí lo es. Dímelo. Por favor.

–Bueno…yo tuve una conversación con Green antes de salir. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Siento que no soy suficiente, que todo lo que he hecho no me satisface. Se supone que ese era mi sueño, pero aunque ya lo he cumplido no me siento bien. Y, aunque gané limpiamente y vencí al alto mando…creo..que he sido un mal entrenador.

–No eres un mal entrenador. Todos tenemos malos ratos siempre.

–Tú no entiendes…Estoy decepcionado de mi mismo. Al final del muro de la fama había un espacio tan reluciente como un espejo, y pude verme….

–Y no te gustó lo que veías. Sé como se siente. Así me siento yo siempre que miro mi reflejo en el agua o cualquier lado…

–Mi problema no es mi físico Yellow es…

–Mi persona. Ya lo sé Red. Siento lo mismo que tú. Cuando me miro en el agua no sólo me veo a mi, también veo a una entrenadora patética y débil. Así que trato de entrenar duramente cuando puedo para que un día llegue el momento donde me vea y esté orgullosa de mi reflejo.

Era increíble. Yellow comprendía mi sentir. La observé detenidamente y noté como su mirada bajaba.

–No quiero ser tan débil, quiero ser muy fuerte para protegerme a mi misma. Quiero gustarme, y tal vez algún día….tal vez….tal vez….

–¿Tal vez qué?

–Tal vez, si un día….me gusto….podré gustarle a alguien más.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Tienes que gustarte a ti primero para poder gustarle a los demás. Igual a como debes amarte a ti mismo para amar a los demás.

Tenía sentido. Yo no me gustaba nada, y tal vez era por eso la razón de que nadie más me agradaba también, nadie a parte de Yellow.

–Y si ese día llega. Quién sabe….a lo mejor….también te guste a ti.

Fue suficiente. Yellow no se sentía bien, y yo podía sentirlo en su respiración y más ahora que la tenía tan cerca. Pero el problema era que todo lo que había dicho anteriormente era cierto, yo no podía hacer sentir bien a alguien sin antes sentirme bien yo. Y aún así, lo débil que supuse que se encontraba Yellow fue ella quien en esta ocasión me abrazó fuertemente.

–De verdad no importa qué es lo que hayas hecho ahí dentro. Sé que la gente comente errores siempre. Y no importa cuánto te odies Red-san. Así me gustas. Y me gustas…mucho….yo no te odio. Yo no encuentro defectos en ti….

Abracé a Yellow también, acariciándola por la espalda. Se sentía bien. Sus abrazos se sentían bien….pero había otra cosa que se sentía mejor. Me separé de ella y le di un beso justo en los labios. Yellow se estremeció ante el contacto. Pero no dejó de abrazarme y corresponder el beso. Después de todas las ocasiones que nos habíamos besado y abrazado por fin sentí que había un sentimiento que distinguía de los otros.

Había uno que me impulsaba a protegerla, a abrazarla. A decirle las cosas que pensaba de ella. A describirla en mi mente y recorrer cada detalle de ella en mi cabeza. A haber querido tomar al decisión de alejarla por miedo a lastimarla, no sabía si lo anterior había sido una declaración de amor pues yo también me sentía nuevo en el tema. Pero cuando todos esos sentimientos parecían apuntar a uno que pensé jamás iba a sentir, decidí decirlo sin miedo alguno.

–Yo tampoco encuentro defectos en ti. No sé qué es lo que tienes, pero soy incapaz de lastimarte. No importa que mal entrenadora seas, o que tan débil te sientas. Yo soy fuerte por eso, para ti. Porque también me gustas mucho. Debí adivinarlo desde el momento que nos separamos en Vermilion o que quise defenderte cerca de Fucsia, pero yo también me sentía confundido. Y tal vez tengas razón en eso de amarme a mí mismo, pero hay dos cosas en las que yo estoy completamente seguro, estoy seguro de odiarme, pero estoy completa y enteramente seguro, de amarte. Te amo Yellow….Yellow del bosque Viridian.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo! Planeo dejarlos ahí alejaditos por unos cuantos días así que ¿Alguna idea? Sigue en pie mi propuesta sobre cambiar la categoría, y lamento que el capitulo haya tenido un pequeño retraso, pero su longitud creo que lo amerita. *u* Quiero mandar unos saludos especiales a Kari Hyuuga. Y recuerden que si les gustó el capitulo por favor, por favor déjenme un review. ;-; Esperen al siguiente!


	9. Necesidades

¡Ok! He tardado más de lo normal en este capítulo pero tengo una buena razón :D Me inspiré ayer y estoy escribiendo otro Oneshot *u* ay como me fluye la inspiración. (¿) Espero que estén todos bien :D Y respecto a mi asma, gracias Arceus! No me dio nada, así que puedo continuar escribiendo mis tonterías un rato más n.n Disfruten el capitulo por favor.

**Advertencia:** Seguramente a partir de este capítulo se tocaran temas más explícitos, como los que entran en la categoría M que de una vez por todas cambie. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. (Aunque no es tanto aún como para advertir un lemmon en este capítulo, pero el próximo dirá todo lo contrario.)

* * *

**Capitulo 9.- Necesidades.**

–Yo tampoco encuentro defectos en ti. No sé qué es lo que tienes, pero soy incapaz de lastimarte. No importa que mal entrenadora seas, o que tan débil te sientas. Yo soy fuerte por eso, para ti. Porque también me gustas mucho. Debí adivinarlo desde el momento que nos separamos en Vermilion o que quise defenderte cerca de Fucsia, pero yo también me sentía confundido. Y tal vez tengas razón en eso de amarme a mí mismo, pero hay dos cosas en las que yo estoy completamente seguro, estoy seguro de odiarme, pero estoy completa y enteramente seguro, de amarte. Te amo Yellow….Yellow del bosque Viridian.

Miré hacia los ojos verdes de Yellow y noté como su rostro se volvía rojo. Pero no paraba de mirarme, su voz temblaba y abrió la boca un poco

–¿De….de verdad?

–¿Dudas de mi palabra?

–No…claro que no Red-san….pero….pero…es un poco….imposible de creer….

–¿Por qué?

–Tal vez porque nunca nadie antes, me lo había dicho.

–Pues eso sí que es raro. Pero, si me lo permites...podría repetírtelo todos los días. A todas horas, y a cada minuto por supuesto.

–Oh no Red-san…está….está bien. Yo te creo.

–¿Y bien?

–¿Y bien…qué?

–¿También me amas?

Yellow tragó saliva y comenzó a viajarse en pensamientos de ensueño. Parecía que quería hablar, responderme, pero se congeló en el instante que abrió su boca. Me encantaba que ella fuera así, estaba tan nerviosa que me eché a reír al instante.

–Está bien. No respondas nada Yellow, ya lo harás…

Le sonreí y me giré. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de Yellow temblaba, era demasiado gracioso. Finalmente, sin libre de muchas culpas pude dormir. Al día siguiente un aroma a tallarines me despertó, el estomago lo tenía completamente vacío cuando me paré y observé a Yellow cocinar, bostecé y me acerque a ella.

–¿Qué es lo que haces?

–Uh…eh….¡Buenos días Red-san!

Noté como Yellow se ponía nerviosa apenas me acercara, nuevamente traté de pensar por qué y recordé que la noche anterior le había dicho mis sentimientos, no pensé que lo recordara pero supuse que a las chicas, cosas como esas no se les olvidaba fácilmente.

–¿Son Tallarines?

–¡Sí! Estarán listos en unos minutos…

–Ok.

Pude haberle preguntado si le ayudaba a cocinar, pero la verdad nunca fui bueno en aquellas labores de cocina, y tal vez en un sin fin de cosas más que tenían que ver con el hogar. Me senté en un lugar que no se veía tan sucio, parpadeando por el sueño que aún tenía. Yellow se acercó y de su mochila sacó unos platos de plástico, cubiertos pequeños y vasos. Colocó un mantel simulando un picnic y se sentó en él. Volví a bostezar con los ojos medio cerrados mientras Yellow aún se encontraba sirviendo la comida.

–Espero que te gusten…

La miré soñoliento, mientras levantaba los tallarines en la cuchara e inmediatamente, después de llevarlos a mi boca sentí un sabor delicioso que me despertó completamente. Estaban calientes sí, pero también agridulces…y suaves…pero también crujientes….era exactamente…como…

–…Tu madre me dijo que era tu comida favorita.

–¿De veras? –Dije mientras comía aún.

–Sí…bueno, ella mencionó cómo se preparaban. Espero que me hayan quedado como los de ella, pero si no te gustan no me mientas…

–¡Están muy ricos! Me atrevo incluso a decir que están mejores que los de mi Mamá.

–No digas eso Red-san…no te voy a creer.

–Bueno. Ya acabé ¿Me sirves más?

Lo siguiente en ocurrir fue una serie de cinco rondas de tallarines, se acabaron completamente y comencé a dudar si Yellow tenía comida para el resto de los días.

–¿Hace cuánto que no comías?

–Tres días.

Yellow se sorprendió muchísimo. Seguido de esto noté preocupación en su tono de voz.

–¿¡Por qué tanto?!

–Estaba entrenando. No tenía tiempo.

–Debes pensar más en ti.

–Te sorprendería las veces que pienso en mi. A veces creo que es demasiado, más de lo que debería. Pero ahora que he cumplido lo que se supone que más quería, supongo que no tengo nada más en que pensar.

–Yo pienso en muchas cosas

–Se te nota.

–Red-san….¿Por qué decidiste venir a este lugar? ¿Qué es lo que harías?

–Pensaba quedarme sentado sin hacer nada.

–¿Podrías aguantarlo? ¿Todo un día?

–No es la primera vez que lo hago. Cuando te conocí, lo estaba haciendo.

–¿De veras?

–Sí. ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

–Bueno, cuando te conocí actuaste…muy…frío. Seco y ni si quiera me miraste por más de cinco segundos.

–Eso es normal en mi.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–No tengo amigos, aparte de ti ya te he dicho. Entonces no tengo temas de conversación a decir verdad…– Reí para mi mismo. –No sé como estamos hablando en este momento.

–Es fácil, ya lo ves….Simplemente cuentas y te expresas.

–Es extraño…

–¿El qué?

No lo había notado, pero Yellow era como mi maestra en ese aspecto. Había muchas cosas que Yellow desconocía sobre los Pokémon, pero había muchisimas cosas que todos saben, todos menos yo. Aunque sabía relacionarme con la gente, simplemente no me daban ganas.

–Nada. Me siento tan nuevo en este tema.

–Es bueno saber que sé algo que Red-san no sabe.

–¿Tú crees? Pues bien. Tengo una idea para no aburrirnos aquí arriba…

Tome un palito de madera y comencé a dibujar un Clefairy

–¿Quién es este Pokémon?

Yellow miró detenidamente mi dibujo, lo seguía con los ojos….

–Es de color rosa ¿No?

–Sí.

–Es un Cleffa. – Dijo Yellow con mucha seguridad.

Dibujé mi nombre en la tierra y apunte un "I"

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Red I Yellow 0

–¿Por qué ganaste un punto?

–Porque no adivinaste al Pokémon. Era un Clefairy.

Yellow buscó otro palito y dibujo una especie….de…circulo con dos palitos y dos círculos en la punta más triángulos pegados a ellos.

–Es un Doduo.

–Adivinaste…

Apunte otro I en mi nombre. En esta ocasión dibujé un Charmander.

–¡Es Charmander!

–Bien. Adivinaste porque te lo puse fácil. Es tu turno.

Yellow dibujo un Pikachu, fue muy fácil de adivinar porque le había puesto una flor al igual que Chuchu. Lo siguiente fue una serie de dibujos extraños, tanto como los míos como los de ella. Ninguno se libraba, ese día aprendí que ni Yellow ni yo éramos buenos dibujantes. Me di cuenta hasta que el ocaso llegaba que habíamos pasado todo el día dibujando, riendo y jugando. En cuanto los colores del cielo comenzaban a cambiar y Yellow dejó de poner atención al juego observé el paisaje. Era la primera vez que veía un ocaso tan bonito. La miré, estaba tan asombrada. Estar con ella era como estar con una niña pequeña que no conocía nada, absolutamente nada. Pero sé que Yellow también era bastante madura, tomaba decisiones buenas, y cuando la situación lo ameritaba ella hablaba con seriedad.

Algunas veces miraba el cielo vespertino, pero nunca me había llamado la atención. Me gustaba esta tranquilidad, aunque yo estaba muy acostumbrado a la soledad. Noté que desde que Yellow había aparecido en mi vida, sonreía más incluso había empezado a reir, cosa que no lo hacía, ni cuando ganaba una batalla. Era como vivir la niñez que siempre debí tener, pero dejé de ser niño a una edad muy temprana, antes de darme cuenta yo ya me había convertido en adulto. Recuerdo haber aprendido mucho sobre la vida y el dolor, pero todavía…dolía.

Sin si quiera pensarlo, noté mis ojos vidriosos. Bajé más mi gorra, tenía vergüenza que Yellow me miraba así. Quería que me viera como un hombre seguro, que no lloraba…pero después de todo, yo era humano.

–Es muy bonito. Me gusta mucho….el cielo. En el bosque Viridian pocas veces se ve tan así, tú sabes….por los árboles….pero nunca lo había visto de tan alto.

–Yo lo había visto tantas veces que me parecía algo común y normal. Pero nunca lo había visto tan detenidamente.

–Hay un Pokémon que tiene los colores como el cielo.

–¿Te refieres a Ho-Oh?

–¿Cómo es él?

–Oh, en seguida te lo muestro…Iré por mi Pokédex…..

Yellow sujetó mi mano firmemente evitando que me fuera a algún lado.

–No sé mucho sobre la tierra y el cielo. Pero sé que estos ocasos duran muy poco.

Yellow tenía razón, los ocasos a lo mucho duraban cinco minutos. Deje de oponer resistencia y miré con ella como las nubes blancas se habían vuelto rojas, rosas y luego naranjas.

–Ojala tuviera una forma de captar este momento.

Yellow sacó de su bolsillo su cámara fotográfica y me sonrío. Apunto hacia el cielo y sacó una fotografía.

–Y tú dijiste que sería inútil traerla.

Odiaba aceptarlo pero Yellow tenía razón. Sonreí mientras ponía un gesto extraño. Continuamos viendo las nubes y cuando Yellow puso su mano en la tierra para una mejor posición accidentalmente se colocó arriba de la mía, Yellow quiso retirarla pero no se lo permití. La sujete firmemente sin decirle nada. Las nubes de colores fueron perdiendo el color pasaron de rojo a naranja…y así hasta que se fueron decolorando volviéndose azules, grises…y finalmente se unieron al cielo oscuro.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos para tener tranquilidad. El cielo era como yo, sólo unos momentos podía ser así de hermoso pensaba, sólo en el ocaso el cielo era bonito. Pero realmente el cielo siempre era lindo, tuviera el color que tuviera, sería hermoso aunque se volviera negro y oscuro….

–Siento no haberte respondido ayer Red-san.

–¿Cuándo?

–Cuando me dijiste, lo que sentías…

–No te disculpes. Fue muy repentino de todas formas, yo te entiendo.

–Yo también lo siento.

–No te disculpes dije…

–No..no…no me refiero a lamentarlo, si no que…yo también siento lo que tú sientes.

–¿En serio?

–También me gustas mucho Red-san…no conozco mucho sobre el amor y también estoy segura que yo no me gusto demasiado, incluso dudé ayer en la noche lo que me dijiste pero después de pensar…muchas cosas…sé que también te amo.

Juro y prometo, que nunca en la vida había sentido tanta felicidad al mismo tiempo. Al menos, era eso lo que yo creía felicidad. Sentía que mi estomago daba un giro completo, pero no podrían tratarse de nauseas. Le tomé la mano y quise sentirme por primera vez, parte del resto de la gente.

–¿Quieres ver algo?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Tengo una idea muy buena. Pero tendrás que confiar en mi ¿Puedes esperarme aquí?

–¿Sola…?

–Confía en mi Yellow. Voy a traerte algo que sé que te gustará.

Yellow asintió nerviosa y la deje junto a Pika para que se sintiera segura, volé en Aero hasta un Cerulean, donde un viejo me había ofertado una vez un telescopio, no lo compré ese día porque realmente no lo necesitaría. Esta vez lo iba a ocupar para algo importante, le pagué el precio exacto que me había dicho anteriormente y regresé en Aero. Yellow estaba sentada pero se había puesto ya su pijama.

–¿He tardado?

–No, Red-san pero ¿A dónde has ido?

–A comprar algo…mira….

Saqué las piezas del telescopio de la caja y comencé a armarlas mientras le hablaba a Yellow.

–Cuando tenía como cinco años…mi madre me mostró un telescopio porque tenía un poco de interés en las estrellas. A medida que crecí deje de interesarme, o al menos eso pensaba pero de alguna forma le he llamado Aria a mi Lapras. Noté que hoy Aria está justo arriba de nosotros…te la quiero mostrar. Espérame unos minutos, necesito posicionarlo bien.

Yellow miraba intrigada mis movimientos pero obedeció y se quedo quieta. Luego de varios minutos de encontrar la estrella di con ella.

–Ya está. Pon tus brazos atrás de ti y no toques el telescopio o puedes cambiar la dirección. ¿Estás lista?

–S-sí!

–Adelante. Mírala.

Yellow cerró un ojo y se asomo por el rostro. Intentó ocultar su emoción pero le fue imposible, una sonrisa enorme fue evidente. Estaba maravillada. No podía saber con exactitud que era lo que sentía. Le mostré más constelaciones en el cielo, y también le dimos una mirada a la luna. Después de mirar un buen rato por el telescopio, decidimos dormir a fuera. Yellow puso el mantel de la tarde y nos acostamos para intentar verle formas a las estrellas.

–Mira, si ves bien esas estrellas parecen un Squirtle.

–Más bien tiene forma de Flaaffy ¿No lo crees?

–No, es un Squirtle.

–Vale vale, es un Squirtle.

–¿Tienes sueño ya, Yellow?

–La verdad no, estoy muy entretenida.

–Yo también. Me sirve mucho estar aquí arriba, sin pensar en las cosas que me estresan. Sin recibir felicitaciones de nadie por algo de lo que no estoy totalmente orgulloso. Yellow, estás temblando.

–Sólo tengo un poco de frío. Red-san…puedo preguntar algo?

–Sí ¿Qué pasa?

–Bueno, cuando te fuiste y saque mi pijama uh…alguien…había…Desacomodado mi ropa.

–¿Ah sí? Pues…qué raro…

Miré hacia muchos lados, recordé el incidente que había tenido con su ropa interior. Pensé en disimular, pero sabía que yo era muy malo ocultando algo así.

–¿No…no fuiste tú, verdad Red-san?

–Voy por unas mantas.

Me levanté evadiendo su pregunta, me metí inmediatamente a la casa de acampar y luego frente a mí, estaba Pika y Chuchu pero había un tercer….

–Yellow. –Dije en voz alta

–¿Qué pasa Red? – Respondió Yellow desde fuera

–¿Podrías venir? Hay algo que necesito que veas.

Yellow entró intrigada y cuando vio aquel tercer soltó un "Awww" bien marcado.

–¡Un huevo! ¡Hay un huevo!

–Por eso mismo te he hablado.

–Pero…¿Cómo sucedió?

–Bueno, Pika y Chuchu…

–¡No, no! Ya me sé esa historia…me refiero a….¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Con razón no habían salido en un buen rato, pensé para mi mismo. Ambos cuidaban de su huevo y parecían felices ¡Cómo no! Lo levanté y lo coloque entre más mantas.

–Aquí estará seguro.

–Entonces saldrá un Pikachu de este huevo….

–No exactamente. Saldrá un Pichu. La preevolución de Pikachu.

–Oh, es el Pokémon amarillo con orejitas…amarillas…y negro en ellas ¿No?

–Sí.

–Iré por la cámara, la deje a fuera….

Le lancé una mirada a Pika, había estado haciendo cosas extrañas antes pero nunca nada como esto. Después de todo, es macho pensé para mi. Era normal en los hombres tener…ganas por así decirlo. Luego, inmediatamente pensé en mi y en Yellow. Nosotros habíamos dormido muchas veces, y aunque mis pensamientos no son como el resto de los hombres no se me había cruzado por la mente hacer algo…así.

Me sentí extraño pensando ese tipo de cosas y a la vez nervioso. Intenté imaginar otra cosa y así calmar mis nervios. Yellow entró con el mantel y lo colocó arriba del huevo. Bostezó…

–Tengo sueño Red-san.

–Sí, yo también.

–Vayamos a la cama.

Vayamos a la cama, repetí en mi mente. Me acosté a un metro de distancia de Yellow. Y ella me lanzó una mirada intrigada.

–¿Pasa algo, Red-san?

–Oh, no es nada.

Esta era la primera vez que me sentía extraño junto a ella. No quería pensar cosas extrañas, ya no estaba en la edad de tener esos sentimientos sobre aquellos temas y no comprendí la razón del por qué hoy y precisamente ahora me sentía así. Yellow se acercó un poco más y me tomó del brazo.

–Estás muy frío.

–No te preocupes. No es nada.

–Red-san. Quiero preguntarte algo más…

–Adelante.

–Me divertí mucho hoy. Pero…no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que te dije hoy y me dijiste ayer. ¿Tú estás hablando en serio? Porque…yo sí…

Noté como la voz de Yellow se apagaba a medida que hablaba, iba a decirle algo pero ella volvió a hablar.

–Simplemente no quiero creer que es una mentira. Quiero que escuches bien…porque no voy a repetirlo. Nunca me he considerado bonita, ni un momento. Me gusta ver mi reflejo en el agua, porque cuando se mueve tanto no puedo verme con claridad. Todo en mi es un defecto y yo estoy consciente de eso. Nunca seré una buena entrenadora, soy demasiado mala…Pero eso no me importa demasiado, yo no aspiro….a tanto como tú lo haces Red-san. Tú eres demasiado perfecto, incluso si dices que no es así. Eres muy bueno en todo, todo lo necesario…pero yo soy una perfecta estupidez. Pero, esto no me preocupa. Si al menos pude gustarle a alguien como tú…creo que aún existe algo rescatable de mi.

Pasé mi mano por la mejilla de Yellow, estaba muy fría. Su mirada se desviaba, y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Supe inmediatamente que decía la verdad. Aunque ella pensara que era tan inútil, o despreciable no entendía por qué del todo. Se notaba que nunca se había mirado a un espejo. Era el símbolo de la perfección, un cabello rubio y largo, ojos verdes y profundos. Labios delicados y rojos y una nariz pequeña. Deje de dudar tanto sobre por qué no lo hacía y la abracé. Era bueno este viaje, ambos nos descubríamos, tanto nuestros puntos débiles como los fuertes. Yellow se odiaba tanto como yo podía odiarme a mi, pero si había algo de los dos, que le gustó al otro significaba que no estábamos completamente perdidos como pensábamos. Tenía su respiración encima de la mía, no sabía cuanto más podía contenerme a mi mismo. El simple hecho de tener su rostro tan cerca me recordaba al agua salada del mar de Cinnabar…y la primera vez que tuve un beso. Debía admitirlo, me gustaban. Así que la besé. A medida que tanto ella como yo profundizábamos el beso, miles de cosas venían a mi mente, estábamos completamente solos, una mujer y un hombre en la cama. Quería pensar otra cosa, lo que sea. Vamos Red, puedes con esto…no te dejes llevar….no te dejes llevar….

Me posicione arriba de ella poniendo ambas manos a sus lados, fue un movimiento algo brusco pero poco a poco perdía mi propia conciencia. Me gustaba sentir los labios de Yellow junto a los míos, y su pequeño cuerpo aprisionado por el mío, también me gustaba eso. Sabía que no podía contenerme por más tiempo, pero quería alargar el beso. Quería hacer saber a Yellow que yo hablaba en serio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía un sentimiento genuino y no dudaba de él.

Mis manos estaban cerradas en puño mientras las de Yellow estaban estiradas. La sentí temblar bajo de mi, yo no tenía demasiada experiencia en besos, y estoy seguro que Yellow tampoco pero mi cuerpo hablaba por sí solo. Tantos años suprimiendo un deseo que despierta en los adolecentes parecía desatarse en mi esa misma noche. Decidí llevar mi mano derecha lejos de la mano de Yellow hacia su cuerpo, pasaba lentamente mi mano acariciando su brazo, hasta recorrerlo completamente llegando al cuello. Le mordí levemente el labio inferior y Yellow respiró profundo. Mi mano ahora, tenía vida propia tal vez…comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo delicadamente sin ser demasiado brusco y la izquierda me sostenía. Yellow por instinto cerró sus piernas, aprendolas fuertemente. Tenía un impulso extraño, nunca antes lo había sentido con ninguna chica. Deje de besar sus labios y después le di pequeños besos recorriendo su cuello. Mi mano comenzó a tocar torpemente su pecho, pensé que seria suficiente. Estaba llegando a un limite que no había llegado nunca antes, quería parar…no podía estar haciéndole esto. No sabía de los besos, no sabía mucho sobre amor, pero sabía bastante sobre cómo se traían los bebés al mundo y también el proceso de una relación sexual, cuando por fin hice consciencia sobre lo que mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo a medida que empezaba a quitarle la ropa a Yellow, y ella temblaba bajo de mí. Entonces, por impulso apreté mi mano fuertemente sintiendo su pecho, Yellow chilló de dolor. Y sólo oír aquello me paró. Me sentí….despreciable una vez más. Rompí el beso enojado conmigo mismo. ¡Es una niña, Red! Yo tenía 19 años y en pocos meses 20. Y Yellow…Yellow tenía apenas 16. Me levanté de ella con el rostro sonrojado.

–Lo siento.

Mi respiración estaba agitada. Pero afortunadamente pude para mi cuerpo a tiempo. No quería que esto llegara más allá…no quería hacerle esto a Yellow. No habían pasado ni dos días desde que confesamos nuestros sentimientos y ahora ¿Hacer esto? Me parecía no sólo demasiado pronto, si no también inapropiado.

–Hoy dormiré a fuera. Siento haberte lastimado y tocarte de esa manera. Espero, puedas disculparme y te pido que lo olvides para mañana.

Sentí un golpe en el estómago, era como si mi órgano…mi cerebro y muchas otras funciones me estuviesen reprimiendo. Comencé a caminar con las mantas en las manos pensando para mi mismo que esto era lo más horrible que pude haberle hecho. Antes de salir sentí una mano que me abrazaba por la espalda me giré a verla con el rostro en lágrimas.

–Red-san…..

–Lo siento Yellow. Siento haberte lastimado.

–Red-san….no, no…no es eso….

–No estás preparada. Siento haberte….involucrado en todo esto. Mañana mismo te llevaré a tu casa o si quieres con tu tío…tal vez me disculpe con él también por mi comportamiento inadecuado y además…

–¡Red! ¡Escúchame!

Era la primera vez que Yellow me gritaba de esta forma. Cerré mi boca y le di su espacio para hablar.

–No me hiciste daño. Yo…yo….también…quiero esto…

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho me giré para recibir el abrazo de Yellow con la cara sonrojada. Sostuve su rostro y la besé tenuemente.

–Quiero que estés segura…Porque yo he oído cosas…cosas….como que esto duele.

–Red, por favor. No me hagas repetirlo…me da mucha vergüenza.

Tragué saliva para mi mismo, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que incluso Pika y Chuchu habían salido. Teníamos la casa sólo para nosotros dos, en medio de la nada, donde nadie podía decirnos absolutamente nada, nadie podía reclamarnos y nadie podía oírnos. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, cosas como herirla, lastimarla…pero si Yellow ya estaba llorando y había reunido el valor para acercarse a mí y decirme algo así…debía estar segura. Si había algo que odiaba era ver a Yellow triste…así que yo haría lo que fuese para que ella estuviese feliz.

* * *

0o0o0o0. Ok. Estoy terriblemente avergonzada, supongo que han de esperar que seguirá en el siguiente capítulo ¿Verdad? No dejen de escribir sus review, realmente los leo todos ;w; Y me siento bieeen. Advierto que es la primera vez que escribo algo así ¬o¬ No sean… ;^; Tan duros conmigo *Corazón roto*


	10. Sentirse completo

¡Hola a todos! ^u^ Estoy feliz, mi pequeña Zelda un Charmander que salió del huevo hace no mucho al fin después de un duro entrenamiento es una fuerte Charizard! :D Igual que mi inicial ¿Ya les había dicho que amo sus Review? ;w; De veras los amo, me siento así bonito. Así que para ustedes *-* El capítulo diez está aquí!

* * *

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene lenguaje para adultos (escenas explícitas) Leer bajo tu propio criterio y para proteger tu inocencia. (?)

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho me giré para recibir el abrazo de Yellow con la cara sonrojada. Sostuve su rostro y la besé tenuemente.

–Quiero que estés segura…Porque yo he oído cosas…cosas….como que esto duele.

–Red, por favor. No me hagas repetirlo…me da mucha vergüenza.

Tragué saliva para mi mismo, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que incluso Pika y Chuchu habían salido. Teníamos la casa sólo para nosotros dos, en medio de la nada, donde nadie podía decirnos absolutamente nada, nadie podía reclamarnos y nadie podía oírnos. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, cosas como herirla, lastimarla…pero si Yellow ya estaba llorando y había reunido el valor para acercarse a mí y decirme algo así…debía estar segura. Si había algo que odiaba era ver a Yellow triste…así que yo haría lo que fuese para que ella estuviese feliz.

–Lo intentaré….

Limpie las lágrimas en el rostro de Yellow, y la cargue hasta la casa. Mi corazón volvía a latir muy fuerte, ahora había una lucha interior mía entre lo mejor y lo que era correcto. Lo que yo quería…y lo que Yellow quería. La acosté en la colcha respiré hondamente, no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar quererla. Pero a todo esto ¿Por qué la quería? Y más que quererla ¿Por qué la amaba? Posiblemente eran sólo sentimiento que debías sentir cuando quieres a un amigo. Y más si Yellow se trataba de mi primera amiga. Pero sentí una diferencia enorme cuando la besé, sentí un diferente querer si trataba de imaginarme con otra conocida. El rostro de Yellow se ponía rojo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Yellow me sonrío levantó sus manos y me dio un suave beso, respiré hondamente ahora tenía el permiso de hacerlo, decidí probar algo nuevo e introduje mi lengua hasta que ella me dio el acceso, aquel movimiento me impulsó a dejar mi posición de caballero tímido arrojándome sobre ella al igual que lo hice antes. Desaté su cabello de un solo movimiento, ella era torpe en sus movimientos, prefería que yo hiciera todo el trabajo, pero no era algo que a mi me molestara.

–Red-san…antes quiero que sepas….que…es la primera vez, que hago…algo así….y si lloro, no te detengas.

–No quiero hacer nada que te lastime.

–El simple acto….va a lastimarme. Pero…yo también lo he deseado.

Abrí mis ojos enormemente "Yo también lo he deseado" Eso significaba…¿Yellow también pensaba en ese tipo de cosas? Me sentía sucio al imaginar hacerle algo así, inclusive momentos antes me sentía una despreciable persona, pero que ella no me dijese nada así significaba que podía controlarle incluso más que yo.

–Entonces, ya es un hecho. Te lo advierto Yellow, soy un hombre y tengo un límite. Si lo traspaso ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

–He querido superar ese límite desde antes.

Yellow intentó darme una sonrisa seductora, no importa que tan bien ella se pusiera, siempre la vería como una chica adorable. Me di cuenta que nuevamente mi mano empezaba a apresurarlo todo, ya estaba acariciando completamente la pierna de Yellow mientras hablábamos. Reí nervioso.

–Entonces…Vas a conocerme Yellow.

Volví a besarla posicionándome en ella. Su cuerpo entero estaba atrapado por el mío, me encantaba tener el control y más en un momento así. Un momento que juraba a mi mismo que jamás iba a tener con nadie, porque estos temas no me interesaban. Pero de momento a otro, me sentía más necesitado en el tema de lo que creía. Mordí sus labios y volvía a besarla con la misma intensidad de antes. Desaté el nudo que tenía su ropa el pecho con la mano izquierda y rompí el beso para levantarle el vestido. Fruncí el ceño, aún tenía una especie de playera negra junto a unas largas medias negras. Me sentía ansioso, y ver tanta ropa me frustraba.

–Deberías sólo ponerte el vestido.

Yellow frunció el ceño también con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Le sonreí de vuelta y continúe la tarea de desvestirla. Nuevamente se inicio otra guerra en mi interior, una parte quería hacerlo rápido porque las ansias me ganaban y otra quería hacerlo delicado y lento para disfrutar cada detalle. Pero todo transcurría rápido en mi mente. Terminé de quitarle la ropa negra para contemplar su cuerpo esbelto y frágil. Y también relevó su sujetador color negro.

–No sabía que te gustaba el negro.

–Siempre eres de pocas palabras, y hoy cuando no deberías hablar mucho lo haces….

–Jaja ¿Te molesta, Yellow? ¿Te molesta mi voz?

Le dije acercando mi boca a su oreja y mi mano volvía a subir a uno de sus pechos. Pude sentir como se arqueaba completamente y se erizaba su piel mientras de igual forma le mordía la oreja.

–N-no…p-pero es sólo que…

–¿Es sólo qué cosa, Yellow?

–Estoy un poco avergonzada. Y tú…tú pareces tan tranquilo…

–Eres muy bonita.

–¡No me cambies el tema Red-san!

–Y también muy tierna. Incluso en un momento así, llamarme Red-san…

–Sigues siendo mayor…

Finalmente luego de masajear reiteradas veces su pecho lo apreté fuermente al igual que antes y Yellow volvió a chillar.

–Si hago algo que te moleste, sólo dímelo y voy a parar.

–No, no….es sólo que se siente extraño…

Los pechos de Yellow no eran exactamente unos pechos grandes, pero tampoco eran pequeños y tenía una figura femenina bien marcada, pero debido a su vestido recto la mayoría de las veces no se notaba. También tenía unas piernas muy largas y firmes, lo descubrí cuando comencé a quitarle esa prenda que las cubría. Yellow me miraba con la boca cerrada fijamente, era extraño estarle haciendo algo así a ella, inclusive en un momento como este mantenía su pura inocencia. Me agradaba la idea de que esta sería la primera vez de ambos. Cuando terminé de quitársela la arroje junto a su extraño vestido. Ahora sólo quedaba su ropa interior. Volví a acercarme a gatas hacia ella mirándola fijamente. Ella se sentó en sus piernas cerrándolas, como teniendo vergüenza. Lleve mis manos a su cintura y la levante para ponerla encima de mis piernas, Yellow era sorprendentemente ligera. Había cargado Pokémon más pesados que ella. Yellow abrió sus piernas levemente para poder acomodarse bien. La abrace atrayéndola hacia mí.

Coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro para quitarle el sujetador, era más difícil de lo que yo había pensado. Su mecanismo era muy extraño, fruncí el ceño luego de hacer varios intentos. _"Maldición"_ pensé para mi mismo. El gran Red, derrotado por un broche. Después de un poco menos de cinco minutos e intentos continuos logré descifrar su mecanismo y quitárselo. Me saboreaba el momento y me sentía un depravado a la vez, pero sentí que cada momento se hacía más tarde para arrepentirse. Yellow levantó las manos cubriéndose el pecho evitando que pudiera quitarle su sujetador.

–¿Por qué te detienes?

–No…no quiero.

–Si quieres que me detenga lo haré, sólo pídemelo. Quiero oírlo de tu boca.

–No, no quiero que te detengas. Bueno…sí pero…

–…¿Pero?

–No es justo Red-san. Tú tienes toda tu ropa.

–Oh….ya veo. ¿Quieres desvestirme, o lo hago yo?

Yellow frunció el ceño y me miró con el rostro sonrojado que no se le iba desde que el acto había empezado.

–Si no me respondes haré lo que yo quiera. Y lo mismo pasará contigo.

–¡Quiero hacerlo yo!

–Así me gusta. Que hables.

–Lo mismo digo de ti Red-san…

Yellow soltó una pequeña risa que me hizo reír a mi también. Se sentía bien que aún en un momento así, yo aún no había perdido mi cordura. Aleje mis manos de Yellow y ella me quitó la gorra.

–Me sorprende que después de todos esos movimientos no se te haya caído…

–A mi también…

Mis ojos miraban fijamente al rostro de Yellow, su rubor no se le iba y me gustaba eso, su cabello rubio era largo y le caía hasta la cintura, dos mechones se habían separado y ahora cubrían su pecho, y aunque yo era un hombre y tenía mis propios instintos, por alguna razón no dejaba de verla al rostro. Sus manos comenzaron a quitarme la chaqueta y la playera. Levanté ambos brazos para facilitarle el trabajo.

–¿Ahora puedo quitarle ya su sujetador, señorita del bosque Viridian?

–Adelante, entrenador de Pallet Town.

Agradecí a Arceus que Yellow no dijese "Campeón de la liga" porque esos pensamientos no me hacían sentir bien y lo que menos necesitaba en una situación como esta era entristecerme, aunque viendo mis circunstancias no había nada que me entristeciera ahora. Le sonreí a medida que le iba quitando su sujetador negro revelando sus no tan pequeños pechos al aire. Su piel era blanca como el cuerpo de una muñeca de porcelana, pero suave al contacto. Yellow notó que mi atención se había fijado ahora en ambos pechos, mis ojos no se desviaban. Llevó sus pequeñas manos a mi pecho tocándolo completamente.

–Tienes un pecho firme Red-san.

–Eso es porque hago ejercicios.

–Eres un mentiroso.

–De veras. Ando mucho en bici.

–Pero eso ¿Fortalece tu pecho?

–Quién sabe…A mi me gusta tu pecho.

El rubor de Yellow incrementó y con voz tenue me respondió.

–Cuando…empezaba a desarrollarme…hace 13 años…yo los odiaba. Tuve que empezar a usar esos sujetadores tan incómodos. Creo…que no me agradaba ser mujer.

–Estoy feliz de que hayas sido mujer. Y uno un hombre, si no me encontraría en una situación extraña.

Yellow rió y llevé ambos brazos hacia sus pechos, volviendo a repetir la acción anterior de masajearlos en círculos y apretando en ocasiones.

–¿Ya te dije que me gustan tus pechos?

–Sí Red-san. Ya me lo dijis…

Yellow guardó silencio cuando bajé mi cabeza comenzando a besar su cuello bajando hasta su pecho. No sabía exactamente lo que se supone que esto nos haría sentir pero tan solo verlos, había provocado mi extraño impulso. Yellow pasó sus manos en mi espalda y las apretó fuertemente. Debido a aquella acción supuse que lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba. Lo lamí como si fuese una paleta, y luego volví a succionarlo moviendo mi lengua en forma de circulo en su pezón rozado y pequeño. Me encantaba la idea de que yo le estuviese haciendo esto a ella. Después de estar un buen rato ahí me dirigí hacia el otro. El aroma a Yellow era como el bosque de Viridian, pero también tenía un toque a Canela y a todo esto, no sé porque me concentraba en eso. Separé mi boca de ella y noté que los pantalones me apretaban. Entonces, fui yo quién sintió vergüenza.

–Uh…Red-san yo puedo…sentir….

–No lo digas.

–¿Por qué no?

La mire con el ceño fruncido y provoqué la risa de Yellow. Ella entendió que estaba tan avergonzada como yo. Moví mis manos hacia la ropa interior que aún le quedaba y Yellow me tomó de las manos.

–¡No, Red-san! ¡Espera!

–¿Qué sucede?

–Podrías…apagar….la lámpara?

–¿Por qué?

–Yo tengo más vergüenza que tú…

–Oh, vamos…¿Tienes vergüenza que te vea ahí…

Yellow tapó mi boca con sus brazos totalmente enojada.

–¡Shh! ¡No lo digas!

Le lamí la palma a Yellow quien retiro sus manos de mi boca inmediatamente, seguramente en señal de confusión. Digo, es raro que le tapes la boca a un hombre y él te lama las palmas. Apagué la lámpara y quedamos a oscuras, aunque por la luz que irradiaba la luna y externa aún podíamos distinguirnos. El frío a fuera de la casa de campaña era seguramente mortal, me preguntaba donde se encontrarían Pika y Chuchu que en cuanto vieron la tensión del momento habían salido despavoridos.

–Yo que tenía tantas ganas….

Posicioné ambas manos en su restante ropa interior, y comencé a deslizarla por sus piernas. Ahora comprendía porque muchos chistes de adultos decían que la entrepierna de una mujer, era como el cielo. El cuerpo desnudo de Yellow estaba frente mío, nuevamente mis pantalones me apretaban más, ya no podía seguir aguantando por más tiempo, dirigí una mirada rápida sólo para ver la razón. Enseguida llevé mis manos a mis pantalones y los desabroché. Yellow volvió a enfadarse.

–Dije que yo lo haría….

–Oh, lo siento.

Me agradaba también que fuese ella quien quisiera hacer aquella labor. Yellow se levantó y comenzó a bajar mi cremallera. Los pantalones cayeron solos. Nuestras respiraciones ahora eran agitadas. Lo siguiente fueron mis bóxers y a pesar de lo caliente que estaba aquí a dentro comprendí que Yellow también pasaba frío. Ambos nos miramos, estábamos completamente desnudos. Tan sólo de mirarnos a los rostros nos hizo reír. Era una situación muy vergonzosa. Mordí mi labio inferior. Mis piernas temblaban y sabía que ya no podía contenerme más, volví a levantar a Yellow con ambas manos y a sentarla en mi. Yellow se estremeció ante el contacto de tales partes intimas, y no voy a negarlo, yo también. Y tan sólo ese pequeño contacto me desató completamente. Yellow separó sus piernas y la tomé por su trasero. Me giré a otro lado, tratando de que Yellow no hubiese visto el rubor que inundó mi rostro. Yellow sonrió y me abrazó por la espalda.

–Voy…voy…a….

–Estoy preparada Red.

–Si estoy siendo muy brusco, tendrás que disculparme….

Acerque más el cuerpo de Yellow y pude sentir como me introducía en ella, sólo eso me bastó para querer desear hacer el mismo movimiento más veces pero en cuanto más profundo llegaba pude ver como las lagrimas caían del rostro de Yellow, quise salir de ella pero me detuvo.

–Es-está bien Red…

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía, me sentía culpable de ser el que provocaba todo ese dolor a Yellow, intente moverme más lento para que el dolor disminuyera, besé cada una de sus lágrimas y aumenté el ritmo. Yellow soltó un pequeño gemido, y pensé que no había un sonido más hermoso. Los empujes incrementaron, sentí también como las uñas de Yellow se aferraban a mi espalda y sus piernas a mi cintura, el vaivén de sus cabellos rubios se movían al igual que mis empujes, sus suaves gemidos y el calor de nuestros cuerpos ahora unidos fue suficiente para mi. Sentí una calidez traspasar ambos cuerpos y poco después llegó el clímax. Cerré mis ojos.

–¿Estás bien Yellow? ¿Te lastimé mucho?

Yellow no me respondía. Estaba en su sitio quieta. Comencé a moverla y abrió levemente los ojos.

–No vuelvas a asustarme así….

–Lo siento Red-san…estoy cansada…

–Oí que las actividades sexuales dejaban exhausto a sus participantes…más que una batalla Pokémon.

–¿Estás cansado tú Red-san?

–Un poco…pero no te duermas. No quiero que termine este día.

Ahora estábamos los dos cubiertos por una manta, Yellow estaba a lado mío y abracé su cuerpo desnudo hacia mí. Puse ambas manos en sus pechos y Yellow río en voz baja.

–Red-san…me haces cosquillas.

–No te duermas Yellow, no te duermas….

–¿Ya lo viste Red-san?

–¿Qué cosa?

–La ventana de la casa de campaña, se ve una estrella. Es Aria ¿No es así?

–Sí Yellow es Aria. – Bostecé. –Me gustan mucho tus pechos. Son suaves….

Yellow se giró y me abrazó. Volví a bostezar.

–Creo que voy a hacerte caso y me dormiré….

Yellow sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios. Abracé su cuerpo que se sentía tan frágil y cálido a medida que acariciaba su cabello. Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse hasta que por fin lo hicieron, mi cuerpo y yo estábamos cansados y esta era la primera vez que me sentía bien de una acción mía, por primera vez me sentí completo.

* * *

¡Fin del capitulo! Uff…lo que me ha costado escribirlo….me avergonzaba a cada párrafo y cambiaba de tema, siento si no fue…lo que esperaban. ;A; Fue mi primera vez también. (?) n.n Esperen al siguiente capítulo y bonito día :3 Por cierto, todo esto (que fue realmente poco creo...)lo escribi con el siguiente Playlist *-*

The Sixth Stop - Joe Hisaishi  
Spirited Away OST 19 Reprise by Joe Hisaishi  
Howls Moving Castle - Theme Song

Inspirador. (?)


	11. Avanzando

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todos? Yo no muy bien… He regresado a clases u.u Es fatal. Y peor aún, me ocurrió algo que tal vez les ha pasado a ustedes alguna vez ;_; Cuando iba a jugar en FireRed me apareció que se había eliminado mi partida /3 Y no le hice nada. ;^; Lloré un buen rato por más ñoño que suene. Ya después me repuse y ahora sólo me sostengo, comenzaré nueva partida…

* * *

Yellow sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios. Abracé su cuerpo que se sentía tan frágil y cálido a medida que acariciaba su cabello. Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse hasta que por fin lo hicieron, mi cuerpo y yo estábamos cansados y esta era la primera vez que me sentía bien después de una acción mía, por primera vez me sentí completo.

-¿Red-san?

-¡Buenos días Yellow!

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tallarines. Los fui a comprar esta mañana, antes que despertaras.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Maldición, quería que el desayuno estuviera preparado antes que Yellow despertara. No tenía absolutamente idea del por qué yo le estaba haciendo su desayuno, pero de alguna forma me sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, como si le hubiera hecho un daño irreparable.

-Simplemente quería hacerlo. ¿Está mal?

Yellow bostezó soñolienta.

-No…está bien…Qué detalle. Gracias, Red-san.

Mis dedos me temblaban, esta era la primera vez que cocinaba siguiendo una receta. Quería que quedara bien, pero era un trabajo más complicado de lo que pensé. Después de unos minutos y que según yo, los tallarines estuviesen listos apagué el fuego, estaba dispuesto a servirlos en los platos, todo parecía ir a la perfección hasta que entonces…noté que Yellow no se había molestado en ponerse su ropa, inclusive había tomado una mía, que le cubría casi toda, con excepción de una línea que me dejaba ver nuevamente su pecho. Entré en una crisis nerviosa, aparte de ayer no lo había estado, era terrible, odiaba ser derrotado. De la sorpresa casi solté el recipiente.

-Pe-pe-perdón…Estoy algo dormido aún. Es todo.

-Oh, lo siento Red-san. No podía encontrar mi ropa así que me puse una tuya. Espero…no, te moleste. Pero si te molesta puedo quitármela.

Sí. Quítatela. Pensé para mi mismo. Basta, Red. Deja de tener estos pensamientos.

-No, está bien Yellow. No me molesta.

Terminé de servir la comida y me senté mirando a otro lado, quería evitar que mis ojos se escaparan a mirar a Yellow. Aunque yo ya había conocido su cuerpo y ella el mío. Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, me sentía parte de ella y aunque odiaba decirlo de esta forma, me hacía sentir como si Yellow fuera mía…y claro está, yo de ella. Yellow sopló a su tazón y probó los tallarines. Crucé los dedos para que estuvieran buenos…Que no se muera, que no se muera, que no se muera, que no se muera…

-Están muy ricos Red-san….

-No me mientas Yellow. No vas a herirme si me dices la verdad

-De veras Red-san…

-Yellow, hoy volveremos a Pallet Town.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Absolutamente, estar alejado de la ciudad me sirvió muchísimo.

-Entonces ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

-Ahora mismo, arreglemos las cosas.

-¡Vale!

Quité yo solo la casa de acampar, metimos todo a la mochila y le di a Yellow el huevo para que se ella lo cargara mientras yo me llevaba su pesada mochila, fuimos cuesta abajo del hasta llegar a Viridian, acompañé a Yellow a casa a dejar sus cosas, el plan era volver a mi casa ahora que me sentía mejor, todas esas cosas fueron fáciles, y yo había estado pensando seriamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tanto como mi experiencia sexual, como mi experiencia en el amor y como mi experiencia besando no eran muchas…menos lo era mi experiencia en los noviazgos. Pero, yo ya no tenía nada que hacer ahora, pensé que estaría bien darme un poco de tiempo para mí después de todo, me había agradado la sensación de importarle a alguien y que te importe alguien. Me agradaba sentirme amado y amar también, me gustaba ya no preocuparme mucho por las batallas o por lo que había hecho en mi pasado, me agradaba haber amado…No, yo amo. Estoy amando. Así que, esa era mi nueva decisión, además que no estaba muy buen visto las relaciones sexuales entre dos _"amigos" _y si yo quería seguir teniéndolas, o continuar queriendo a Yellow de esta forma, había que pasar una barrera, la barrera de la amistad e ir directamente al amor.

-Red-san ¿Esto no es Pallet Town?

-Efectivamente. Estaba pensando que uh…tal vez….te gustaría…¿Conocer todo Kanto? La última vez no vimos muchas cosas, no hemos ido a Seafoam Islands por ejemplo. Ni a Lavender Town, ni a conocer a Billy…y tampoco tienes una Pokédex. Es cierto hablando de eso ¿Qué tal si vamos por una? No creo que el profesor Oak te la niegue.

-¿De verdad crees que me regalé una?

-Se la regala a quien sea…bueno, que sea mayor de diez años. Y tú ya tienes 16.

-¡Me gustaría tener una!

-No perdamos tiempo, Pallet Town es en realidad muy chico…

Recordé que mucho de mi dinero aún quedaba en mi casa, había un par de cosas que quería preguntarle a mi madre, así que puesto que Pallet Town era pequeño y nada peligroso, supuse que Yellow podría pedir su Pokédex sola mientras yo iba por algunas cosas.

-Yellow ¿Crees que puedas ir tú sola? No es complicado, simplemente vas, te presentas, dices que eres una entrenadora y que quieres tu Pokédex, no sé si te dé un Pokémon Inicial, no lo creo. Sólo ve y pídela ¿Ok?

-…Está bien.

Yellow entristeció su rostro, supongo que debió pensar que un momento tan especial para ella como la entrega de su Pokédex debía pasarlo conmigo, pero yo prefería hacerle una pregunta a mi madre sin la presencia de Yellow. Le alboroté el cabello con la mano y me di una vuelta. Grave error.

-Laboratorio del profesor Oak…laboratorio del profesor Oak…

Yellow divisó un chico girado mientras repetía las palabras _"Laboratorio del Profesor Oak" _en voz baja, tenía vergüenza de preguntarle por una dirección, sólo Yellow podía perderse en un lugar tan pequeño, estiró su mano intentando tocar su ropa…pero ella sintió que no podía hacerlo…en ese instante el chico se giró, tenía una mirada sombría…

-¿Qué quieres?

Yellow se paralizó, nunca le había pasado algo parecido. Respiró hondamente y bajo la vista, incapaz de hacer contacto visual con aquel chico.

-Yo…yo…estaba buscando….el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

-Está en esa dirección.

El chico levantó su brazo y señaló aquel lugar. Yellow asintió con la mirada aún baja y camino rectamente, sus piernas le temblaban.

-No vas a ir con esa pinta. ¿O sí, niña?

-¿Pi-pinta? ¿Cuál pinta?

-Mi abuelo no va a darte ninguna Pokédex si te ve como un entrenador miedoso.

-¿El Profesor Oak es tu abuelo?

-Sí. ¿Qué no sabes quién soy?

-No…

-Mi nombre es Green Oak, nieto del Profesor Oak.

-Yo, yo soy Yellow! ¡Del bosque Viridian!

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Yellow asintió y ambos caminaron hacia el lugar, el Profesor Oak los saludó hizo algunas preguntas y entregó la Pokédex a Yellow, ellos se dirigían hacia una casa en especial…la mía.

-Así que, Bosque Viridian entonces? Nunca te había visto, y paso mucho tiempo ahí.

-Oh…es sólo que, había estado con Red-san viajando.

-…Red.

La mirada de Green se congeló, miro a Yellow de pies a cabeza y su respiración se agitó.

-¿Tú…conoces a Red? ¿El nuevo campeón, Red?

-Sí. Es mi amigo en realidad. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Aléjate de él.

-¿Por qué lo dices Green?

-Tienes que alejarte lo más rápido de él…no….no te conviene…ser su amiga…o conocerlo incluso.

-No entiendo porque me pides algo así, Red-san no es malo él sólo…

-¡¿Él sólo qué?! Claro, al inicio no parece malvado. Si no inofensivo, otro entrenador más. Pero esa seriedad no es normal Yellow…No te dejes engañar. Ese sujeto…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yellow… ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Sí, bueno hasta que Red-san llegue…

-Red. Todos en Pallet Town conocen a Red y su victoria. Podrás pensar que es una buena persona, pero no se acerca ni un poquito a eso. Seguramente te habrás enterado que ganó en la Liga Pokémon ¿No? Pero dime Yelllow ¿Sabes cómo ganó? Nunca en toda mi vida había sentido tanto desprecio y terror hacia una persona. Ese día Red estaba fuera de sí, en descontrol. Había visto esa mirada, y esos ojos rojos en él pero nunca tanto como aquel día. Destrozó a todos y cada uno de los Pokémon de los Jefes del Alto mando, probablemente traumatizó completamente a Lance y a mí…- Green cambio su tono de voz, conservando su aspecto serio. – Me quito mi única razón para vivir. Me quito mi vida.

-¿Tu…vida?

-Yellow. Por lo que hemos hablado, sé que amas a tus Pokémon y serías incapaz de hacerles daño, o incluso dejar que alguien los lastime ¿Verdad?

-Sí… ¡Definitivamente!

-¿Cómo te sentirías si uno de ellos muriera?

-¿Morir?

-Sí. Yellow, Red asesinó a mi Raticate.- La mirada de Yellow se colocó en la de Green, captando toda la atención. – Fui de vacaciones a S.S. Anne, yo y mi equipo merecíamos un buen descanso, pero Red apareció ahí, combatimos, debilitó a mis Pokémon rápidamente, no había nadie en el barco que me vendiera un Revive, Max Revive…o algo…el barco zarpó conmigo dentro y Red había bajado de él anteriormente, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarme, tuve que nadar con todas mis fuerzas hacia tierra firme pero cuando llegué fue demasiado tarde. Mi compañero, Raticate. Ya estaba muerto.

-Es imposible Green. Red-san no haría eso.

-Lo hizo. Y no se sintió mal por ello, se rió de mi cuando se lo conté después de haber perdido contra él, todo mi esfuerzo fue por Raticate, para vengar su muerte, pero ni si quiera pude disfrutar una hora de victoria, Red llegó inmediatamente a quitarme lo que había conseguido después de muchos días de entrenamiento duro…Enloqueció ese día y después desapareció de Pallet Town como un cobarde. No te conozco de absolutamente nada, pero no quiero que te pase lo mismo. A ti y a nadie más.

-No, Green, estás equivocado Red-san…él…

-Tengo una prueba de ello.

-¿Cuál es?

-Arhg…lo olvidé….arroje mi Pokéball donde había atrapado a Raticate en cuanto salí de la Liga Pokémon…

-¿¡Una Pokéball vieja?! –Respondió Yellow alarmadamente.

-Sí.

-Yo….yo…yo la encontré… - Dijo con nerviosismo.

Yellow sacó aquella Pokéball de una mochila pequeña que tenía, la mirada de Green se puso sombría.

-Es esa. – Yellow bajó la mirada, apretó los labios.

-¿Buscas más pruebas? Te las daré Yellow. Y te contaré más cosas sobre Red, el único lugar donde puedes saberlo es en Lavender Town. Te espero allá, en la torre Pokémon, tercer piso.

Green se dio una vuelta, pude observarlo todo desde la ventana de mi habitación. Mi interior ardía en rabia, pero yo aún no sabía exactamente la razón. Salí de mi casa y me acerqué a Yellow.

-¿Qué quería Green?

Yellow se congeló en cuanto escuchó mi voz.

-Oh…nada…nada…Sólo me mostraba donde quedaba el Laboratorio del profesor Oak.

-¿Ah sí? ¿No pudiste encontrarlo tú misma? ¿Enserio?

Noté que Yellow sentía mi presencia de una forma asustada.

-Eh…no, no….eh…es sólo….yo…Me entregaron mi Pokédex. ¡Vayamos! ¡A conocer Kanto, sí! Y a…registrarlos…a los Pokémon…en la Pokédex ¡Si, sí! ¡Deprisa!

Noté el nerviosismo en su tono de voz, pasé mi mano por su hombro e inmediatamente un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo y se alejó en cuestiones de segundos de mi.

-No…estaría bien si, nos….apresuráramos. ¿Si, Red-san? Por favor.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres ir caminando?

-Sólo hasta Viridian.

Yellow y yo comenzamos a caminar en dirección a Viridian, ella tenía una bolsa supongo que dentro estaba el huevo que Chuchu y Pika habían tenido. Me sentí extraño, la primera vez que Yellow y yo caminamos por aquí ella estaba muy pegada a mi, incluso invadía mi espacio personal, pero ahora caminaba a más de un metro de distancia de mi. La miraba completamente de re-ojo, todos sus movimientos. Así fue durante todo el camino, sin intercambiar palabras, sin hacer contacto visual, si yo me acercaba a Yellow ella se alejaba nerviosamente…pero más que nervios, era terror. Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Bueno, hemos llegado a Viridian.

Saqué a Aero de su Pokéball y me subí estirando la mano.

-Sube Yellow.

-No…no te molestes Red-san. Le enseñé a volar a mi Dodrio…

-Dije que subieras.

Yellow tragó saliva, y se subió temblando tras de mi. Prefirió aferrarse a Aero que a mí. Estaba enfadado, no entendía del todo de por qué Yellow de pronto comenzaba a tenerme miedo, luego recordé a Green. ¡Green! Seguramente él había hablado con ella…pero ¿Qué podría haberle dicho de mí? No podría decirle nada malo que la asustara tanto… ¿O sí? Me las iba a pagar. Seguramente quería venganza. Quería quitarme a mi única amiga. Pero yo no iba a permitirlo, Green no me quitaría nunca lo que siempre me ha pertenecido. Aero aterrizó en Cerulean.

-Primero iremos a la casa de Billy.

Yellow asintió con la mirada y se bajo de Aero, Chuchu y Pika bajaron con ella también anteriormente habían subido junto a ella. Comencé a caminar en dirección a casa de Billy. Dándole miradas a Yellow para saber su estado.

-Ya…habíamos estado aquí antes. ¿No?

-Sí. Pero no llegamos hasta casa de Billy. No está muy lejos.

-Exactamente… ¿Quién es Billy?

-Él inventó el sistema de almacenamiento Pokémon. O sea que gracias a él podemos guardar a nuestros Pokémon en la PC.

-Vaya…

-Como te dije, ahí está.

Señalé la casa, que no quedaba nada lejos de Cerulean. Yellow la miró por todos lados y después me miró a mí. A juzgar por esa mirada noté que ya no tenía tanto miedo como anteriormente.

-¿Toco la puerta?

-Claro.

Yellow tocó la puerta una vez débilmente, me acerque y la toqué nuevamente pero esta vez fuerte. Abrió Billy.

-¡Hey! ¡Red! ¡Qué gusto verte por aquí! Pasa, adelante pasa….

Asentí y Billy nos permitió el paso, Yellow pasó atrás de mi. Nos sentamos en el sillón y Billy preparó algunas bebidas, se sentó en otro sillón.

-¡Qué bueno que has venido! Tenía curiosidad de cómo te había ido en el S.S. Anne.

-Sí. Pero antes. Yellow él es Billy.

-¡Mucho gusto, Billy!

-El gusto es mío pero….je…Red, mi nombre es Bill.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Billy…digo Bill. Frunció el ceño.

-Una Y.

-Es que, te llamo así por aprecio.

-Pues no creo que te parezca que diga que conozco a Redy el campeón de la Liga Pokémon. ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¿Creías que no me había enterado?

Le di un sorbo a mi bebida.

-Supuse que lo harías.

-Tienes tanto que contarme chico.

-Bueno, lo primero…gracias por el boleto. Un poco tarde mi agradecimiento pero ya qué.

-¿Te divertiste? ¿Cómo regresaste?

-Yo no entré.

-¿No entraste? ¿Por qué no?

-No tenía tiempo. Pero me sirvió de mucho. Encontré algunas cosas servibles y además le di un recorrido.

-Me parece bien. Green también subió al barco ¿No es así?

Yellow se estremeció en su lugar al oír la palabra _"Green"_, noté eso.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Hablaste con él?

-Más que eso. Combatimos. –Le di un sorbo más a la bebida.

-¡Qué novedad! –Respondió Bill con sarcasmo. Yellow parecía atenta a la conversación.

-Ya sé. Fue él quien me retó, queriendo probar a su Charmeleon cuando yo tenía Ivysaur.

-¿Fue difícil vencerlo?

-Claro que no. Fue demasiado sencillo, Green no sabe entrenar a sus Pokémon. Y tú lo sabes, Bill.

-Eso supuse, Green tiene una sed insaciable de querer ganar siempre…

-Pero ya se las ha tragado.

Sonreí levemente mientras le daba el último sorbo a la bebida, la coloqué lentamente en la mesita.

-Le gané definitivamente.

-¿A qué te refieres Red?

-No creo que te hayas enterado Bill. Pero Green fue campeón antes que yo. Sin embargo, una hora después llegué, combatimos y perdió.

-Nuevamente, era de suponerse. No, no me enteré que Green había sido campeón. Pero eso sólo demuestra que no porque vayas más deprisa serás el mejor.

-Eso es algo que Green no entendió nunca.

-Green no es una mala persona.

Yellow rompió su silencio, se ocultaba entre su taza pequeña con la bebida dentro, ambos la miramos.

-Tranquila Yellow. No hemos dicho que Green no sea una mala persona.

-Sólo es un mal entrenador ¡Ha, ha, ha! – Río Bill en su lugar.

-¡No es un mal entrenador!

Respondió Yellow con un tono de voz alto. Fruncí el ceño levemente, mis manos se hacían puño a medida que lancé una mirada furiosa hacia Yellow.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿No que no lo habías hecho y sólo te mostró el camino?

-Yo sólo digo lo que pienso. Me ayudó a encontrar al laboratorio, y el profesor Oak es su abuelo así que Green no puede ser un mal entrenador.

-Ohhh el profesor Oak…respetable hombre. Espero no se haya enterado del fracaso de su nieto.

-Se enteró. Llegó justo después que yo lo venciera, pero eso es otra historia. Nos vamos Bill, tenemos que ir a otro lado. Gracias por las bebidas.

-Hasta luego Bill. Un gusto.

Yellow y yo salimos de casa de Bill despidiéndonos con las manos, mientras caminábamos hacia Cerulean hablé a Yellow.

-¿Qué fue todo ese espectáculo?

-¿Cuál espectáculo?

-Saltar a la defensiva de Green.

-Nada. Green me ayudó a encontrar el laboratorio…así que yo no pienso que sea una mala persona y tampoco un mal entrenador.

-Sí. Lo que digas. –Respondí. Yellow me miro fijamente, después sacó su Pokédex y reviso la hora.

-Quiero ir a Lavender Town…ahora…

-¿Tan de prisa?

-Sí. Por favor.

Liberé a Aero de la Pokéball y ambos subimos, Yellow parecía estar nerviosa. Al entrar a aquella ciudad purpura un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, la melodía tan extraña y nostálgica sonaba de fondo…había gente que la tocaba estando ahí, no había muchos a fuera en las calles. Yellow bajó de Aero y cuando yo bajé se pegó mucho a mi, como si hubiese olvidado su miedo.

-Eh….esto….es… ¿Lavender Town?

-Sí. Ahora dime ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

-Quería…ir a la torre Pokémon.

-Es esa. Vamos.

Yellow me detuvo de la ropa, me giré a verla.

-¿Podría entrar sola?

-Está bien. Esperaré a fuera, lleva esto contigo.

Entregué a Yellow algunos repelentes y un Silph para que si a caso se acabaran los repelentes, no tuviera que gritar al toparse con Ghost. Un instinto protector me comía por dentro, no quería permitir que ella entrase sola a aquel lugar. Sin embargo, lo hizo. Entró cuidadosamente mirando hacia todos lados, subió las escaleras.

-Segundo piso.- Susurró en voz baja. Miraba hacia los exorcistas que permanecían mirándola sombríamente, por alguna extraña razón, ninguna persona con la que se topó la había retado. Intentaba no mirar a los lados, porque no importaba donde mirara se topaba con tumbas de Pokémon fallecidos. Terminó de atravesar aquel piso, subió escaleras. La niebla inundaba el lugar tan tétrico, Yellow miró hacia todos lados tragándose el miedo de toparse con alguna tumba y entonces ahí estaba Green de nuevo.

-Has venido.

-No…no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Ven conmigo.

Mire a todos lados, aquel pueblo macabro siempre me hacía sentir extraño, no me agradaba estar solo allá a fuera. Todo aquel tiempo de sobra al volar y al no decir nada me hizo sentir dudas, sobre lo que Yellow estaba pasando ahora, supuse que era mejor averiguarlo por las malas, entré a la torre Pokémon dispuesto a seguir a Yellow, en silencio.

-Aquí esta.

Dijo Green señalando un lugar, se puso de rodillas y colocó su mano sobre aquella tumba de mármol. Agachó la mirada. Yellow se agachó también y divisó entre niebla y niebla las palabras _"En memoria a Raticate, mi amigo." _Yellow observó a Green quien se mordía los labios para no soltar lágrimas.

-Yace bastante que tú amigo estás aquí. No has tenido tu merecido descanso…y tampoco he podido vengarte. Y en el mundo donde estas, y el mundo donde estoy yo…no puedo hacer mucho por ti. Excepto proteger, a los demás que no les pase lo mismo que a ti.

Yellow no tenía palabras. Toda esa escena era demasiado para ella. No sabía que una pelea Pokémon podía acabar en aquello. Colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de Green mientras se tragaba el dolor.

-¿De nuevo con esa historia? ¿No te cansas, Green?

-Esa…voz….

Aparecí de entre la tiniebla, ahora comprendía por qué Yellow quería entrar sola. Quería verse con Green. No necesitaba explicaciones. Yellow me había mentido por primera vez.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Red?

-Nada. ¿Qué podría querer de ti?

-Estoy cansado que no me dejes ni un momento en paz. ¡Basta ya Red! ¡Basta de hacer daño!

-Eres un paranoico Green. Yo nunca te he hecho daño.

-¿Qué no? ¡¿Y de quién es esa tumba?!

-De tu Pokémon.

-¡Me hiciste daño asesinándolo!

-No quiero oír tu estúpida historia donde arreglas todo a tu gusto. Si tu Pokémon ha muerto ha sido porque eres mal entrenador, tan malo que ni si quiera llevabas un max revive en tu mochila, o ni si quiera pensaste en usar vuelo y volar hacia cualquier centro Pokémon. La única persona que carga con la culpa eres tú Green.

-¡Cállate! Quiero una revancha.

-Cínico Sólo a ti se te ocurriría pelear dentro de una torre Pokémon por segunda vez.

-¡Dije que pelees, asqueroso cobarde!

-Tú lo has pedido.

Al igual que hace tiempo, volvimos a pelear en aquel lúgubre lugar. Me posicione a distancia y saqué a Venusaur y Green liberó a Charizard. Podía sentir la presión y las miradas de odio de los exorcistas. Era un insulto.

-¡Charizard, lanza llamas!

-Venusaur esquívalo y drenadoras.

-¡Charizard, giro fuego!

-Venusaur, látigo cepa

El giro fuero debilitó muy poco a Venusaur, pero el látigo cepa logró retener al Pokémon de Green.

-¡Lanza llamas, Charizard!

Pero Charizard no podía escapar de ellas, y poco a poco perdía vida a causa de las drenadoras. Mi Venusaur se recuperaba, Charizard continuaba debilitándose a cada intento de ataque. Green se mordió el labio y lo regresó.

-¡Pidgeot, ve!

-Venusaur, planta feroz.

EL Pidgeot de Green ni si quiera pudo hacer un movimiento, la planta feroz lo debilitó mortalmente cayó al suelo golpeándose en la cabeza y se desmayó al instante. Green terminó la batalla y tomó a Pidgeot en las manos.

-A ti no te dejaré morir. Red, cabrón bastardo. Hazle un favor a todos, y deja de aparecer en sus vidas. -Green desapareció rápidamente del lugar dejando sólo el ambiente tenso. Sonreí, regresé a Venusaur de su Pokéball y miré a Yellow. Estaba horrorizada, nunca había visto una pelea semejante, y eso que había sido muy corta.

-Yellow, yo…

-¡No, no! ¡Esto ha sido suficiente para mí!

Tomó a Chuchu en sus manos y salió lo más pronto posible al igual que Green. Corrí atrás de ella y Pika detrás de mí, logré alcanzar a Yellow quien no dejaba de correr, la detuve tomándola de la muñeca y Yellow se soltó al instante golpeándome la mano, puse resistencia y volví a sujetarla esta vez más fuerte que la vez anterior, Chuchu sintió el miedo de Yellow y me atacó con placaje eléctrico, caí al suelo.

-¿¡Qué te pasa?!

-Red….no vuelvas a tocarme.

Yellow me miró horrorizada. Sus manos y pies le temblaban, sus ojos tenían lágrimas en ellos. Se veía como una niña pequeña, y yo como un horrible hombre aterrador que la aprisionaba. Entendí por su lenguaje facial que estaba realmente mal. Me levanté del piso, me coloqué bien la gorra y me giré sin decir absolutamente nada. Yellow estiró su mano levemente pero inmediatamente la regresó a su lugar, le era difícil separarse de esa forma de mi, pero era lo mejor para ella, y tal vez también lo mejor para mí. Corrí junto a Pika de mi lado hacia la derecha, saliendo de Lavender Town. El día se terminaba lentamente, y cayó la noche. No tenía ganas de regresar a casa, no tenía ganas de estar a ningún sitio. Me sentí solo. Muy solo.

La soledad me consumía en aquella noche fría, no entendía porque a veces actuaba de esa manera. Las imágenes de Yellow teniendo miedo de mi cruzaban en mi mente, de Green haciendo este tipo de cosas, todo aquello me atormentaba y nuevamente se introducía en mi mente, de golpe me sentí con sueño.

Estaba completamente seguro, que toda mi vida había sido una perfecta acción bizarra. Apenas hace un día me sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pero ahora volvía a sentirme como una mierda insignificante. Como si todo el mundo me temiera, y mi mayor miedo, yo. Yo también me temía. Estaba condenado a herir a todo el mundo ¿Para siempre? No podía tener un amigo porque tenía que lastimarlo y alejarlo de mi. Y si yo no era capaz de tener un amigo entonces yo no era capaz de amar. Seguiré siempre igual todos los días, nunca cambiaré, pensé para mi mismo repitiendo en mi sueño.

Recordé Cerulean, recordé la felicidad de Yellow y la felicidad mía. Incluso ahora que Green había sufrido tanto, supongo que ha de ser feliz después, él puede superarlo, recuperar el amor de su abuelo, y volverse otra cosa, algo que todos amen pero yo…Yo no tenía nada. Miraba a todo el mundo y entonces pregunté ¿Por qué soy el único diferente? Yellow hacía parecer todo más feliz, más hermoso. Pero si yo fui capaz de provocar que ella…tuviese miedo de mi.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada.

Escuché una voz ronca. Nuevamente, mi peor pesadilla estaba frente a mi. Aquel yo con la sonrisa macabra y mirada sombría, sádica y sanguinaria. Ojos rojos inyectados en sangre. Tenía miedo, tenía rabia. La soledad fría, el eterno terror. Volví a mirar a aquel Red, y supe que tenía que haber una forma de desaparecerlo, de terminar con él.

-¿¡Por qué estás tan feliz?!

-Yo soy feliz.

-No, tú no lo eres. En realidad tienes miedo.

-Claro que no. Soy el campeón de Kanto. ¿Por qué habré de tener miedo?

-Miedo a estar solo. A eso tienes miedo. Ese es tu miedo.

Aquel otro yo guardó silencio y ardió en rabia. Me sentí bien de verlo ahora enloquecer a él, después de que él me viera enloquecer a mi un millón de veces cada día de mi vida.

-Esto es el final

-¡No! ¡Yo he de ponerle fin!

-Soy yo quien decide cuando ponerle fin.

-¿De veras Red? ¿De veras quieres despertar?

Lo odiaba. Odiaba que fuera yo. Odiaba que conociera…todo acerca de mi.

-Sí. Quiero despertar.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho. Tienes…tenemos miedo, a quedar solos. ¿No es irónico? Quieres despertar pero sabes con que te encontraras? Con una inmensa soledad. Ya no hay nadie junto a tu izquierda y la chica de tu derecha ha huido. Atrás de ti está tu pasado atormentador, delante de ti estoy yo.

La única forma de escapar…es seguir escapando? Eso es… ¿Quién soy yo de verdad? ¿El Red de ojos rojos? Hasta que no logre descubrirlo no podré dejar de huir, aunque signifique terminar conmigo

Desperté. Una lluvia fría caía sobre mi rostro. Mire hacia el cielo negro y nublado. No entiendo sobre felicidad. No entiendo quien soy yo. Respiré hondamente

-Creo que sé la solución.

Saqué a Aero de su Pokéball y volví a dirigirme a aquel lugar que me había reparado. No, la única forma de escapar no era seguir escapando, tenía que ir y enfrentarme contra mi mismo. Para desaparecerlo, al Red de ojos rojos.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo! De nuevo, no se preocupen ;u; Ya no escribo taaaan de tragedia. Así que ¡Esperen al siguiente! Tomaré en cuenta los consejos que me dieron en los reviews, así que también esperen a Gold *-* ¡Hasta más tarde!


	12. Combate final

¡Holaaaaa! Creo que no tengo tarea así que me puse a escribir el capítulo 12 ¬u¬ Espero que no se hayan asustado con el anterior, después de todo es Aventura/Romance y sobre todo Romance así que es prácticamente imposible que termine mal! Sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo! Por cierto, mi Charmeleon es nivel 30 3 Y ni si quiera he pasado todo el S.S. Anne. ¡Prepárate Green!

* * *

-Tú mismo lo has dicho. Tienes…tenemos miedo, a quedar solos. ¿No es irónico? Quieres despertar pero sabes con que te encontraras? Con una inmensa soledad. Ya no hay nadie junto a tu izquierda y la chica de tu derecha ha huido. Atrás de ti está tu pasado atormentador, delante de ti estoy yo.

La única forma de escapar…es seguir escapando? Eso es… ¿Quién soy yo de verdad? ¿El Red de ojos rojos? Hasta que no logre descubrirlo no podré dejar de huir, aunque signifique terminar conmigo

Desperté. Una lluvia fría caía sobre mi rostro. Mire hacia el cielo negro y nublado. No entiendo sobre felicidad. No entiendo quien soy yo. Respiré hondamente

-Creo que sé la solución.

Saqué a Aero de su Pokéball y volví a dirigirme a aquel lugar que me había reparado. No, la única forma de escapar no era seguir escapando, tenía que ir y enfrentarme contra mi mismo. Para desaparecerlo, al Red de ojos rojos.

Nuevamente me encontré en el , esperaba con todo el corazón que todo esto terminara de una vez, pero no sabía cómo empezar. ¿Cómo se supone que te venzas a ti mismo? Es imposible, no puedo retarme. No puedo herirme. No puedo hacerme nada, son inmune a í mismo. Pero ese Red de ojos rojos, soy yo, así que puedo hacer conmigo, lo que yo quiera. Sentí la brisa golpear suavemente mi piel. Entonces, escuché un ruido provenir de abajo. Incliné sólo un poco mi cabeza, una silueta negra, de mi tamaño al parecer por su sombra. Una gorra al reverso, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un aire a terminación. ¡Era él! ¡Había venido! Incliné mi gorra para que no pudiera ver mi rostro. Aquella silueta caminó hasta posicionarse a aproximadamente cinco metros de distacia de mi, aún no podía distinguirlo pero algo me decía que era él. Se trataba de él. No podía ser otra persona.

-Red, campeón de Kanto.

Había un silencio mortal, sólo se escuchaba el viento y el crujir de los pasos que antes había dado en la tierra con grietas. Sabía que nuestro encuentro había llegado. ¿No me arrepentía? de haberle hecho esas cosas a las personas, a la gente que lastimé. ¿A quienes había lastimado? Yellow…su inocencia, yo se la había arrebatado. Green, su único amigo, yo no sé si se lo quité. Traumas psicológicos al alto mando…Líderes de gimnasio derrotados sin oportunidad de haber ordenado a su Pokémon atacar…

- He venido a derrotarte.

Continúo hablando. "Está bien, voy a hacerlo. Voy a divertirme. Destruyendote y esperando…que no me destruya a mi mismo." Dije para mi mismo.

La silueta echó a reír y liberó a su primer Pokémon, yo liberé a Pikachu, que era un nivel por arriba del 90. Había tenido mucho tiempo libre para entrenarlos. No quería verlo a la cara, no hasta que fuera el fin de esta batalla. Aún cuando era niño, ambos jugábamos juntos. Supongo que siempre he sido así, hablando conmigo mismo en la mente. Hablando para mí. Ahora estos recuerdos, pesadillas que atormentan van a irse…profundo…profundo…es la única forma de cambiar. Su Pokémon fue primero un Ambipom nivel 83. Era extraño, aunque estaba combatiendo conmigo mismo, esos Pokémon yo no los tenía en mi equipo.

-¡Ataro utiliza doble golpe!

-Pikachu, cola férrea.

Doble golpe debilitó un 15% a Pika, Pika debilitó un 20% a Ambipom

-¡Ataro, contoneo!

-¡Esquiva!

Pero Pika no pudo esquivarlo, recibió el impacto directo. -15%

-¡Bien! ¡Ataro, doble golpe!

-Pika, impactrueno!

Doble golpe debilitó a Pika un 15%. Pero Impactrueno fue super efectivo.

-Buen trabajo Ataro. ¡Regresa! Es tu turno ¡Vamos por él Poltaro!

Politoed…Un tipo agua. Está bien, era pequeño así que será un trabajo perfecto para Snorlax.

-¡Lax, ve!

-¡Poltaro! ¡Utiliza pistola de agua!

-¡Lax, megapatada!

El ataque fue demasiado potente, le bajo un 70% a su Politoed pero Pistola de agua debilitó apenas un 5% a Lax.

-¡No te rindas, Poltaro utiliza puño dinámico!

-¡Lax, megapuño!

Fue suficiente, Politoed cayó al instante por el golpe intenso que lo lanzó a las rocas y cayo directamente al suelo, el campo de batalla era demasiado peligroso. La silueta sonrío irónicamente.

-Era de esperarse…es tu turno ¡Utaro!

Sudowoodo, perfecto. Liberé a Charizard. Eso sería pan comido…Un momento. Era fácil, era demasiado fácil…Pensé que vencerme a mi mismo…sería complicado. Aquí había una trampa pero ¿Cuál era?

-¡Charizard, Lanzallamas!

-Utaro, mimético!

Sudowoodo resistió las llamas evadiendo el fuego y seguido de esto utilizó mimético, todas las llamas regresaron el doble hacia Charizard. ¡Maldita sea! Había olvidado curarlo, así que sólo le quedaba 15%

-¡Bien, Utaro doble filo!

-¡Charizard pulso dragón!

Pensé que con eso bastaría, pero pulso dragón falló y para poner las cosas aún peor ¡Charizard se había quemado por Mimético! Mi puño comenzó a temblar, nunca antes me había pasado algo así.

-Bien, es hora de cambiar los papeles. ¡Max Revive!

La silueta utilizó un Max Revive en Politoed y lo sacó a batalla. Ordené a Charizard inmediatamente atacar, pero no hizo demasiado daño.

-¡Excelente! ¡Poltaro! ¡Pistola de agua!

-¡Charizard, esqu…

Charizard no pudo esquivar el ataque, la pistola lo atacó directamente fue un chorro de agua tan potente que lo movió del lugar donde estaba y quedo en 5% moví mi mano hacia el bolsillo…no tenía ni una sola poción. Maldición, maldición…maldición…Debía pensar rápido, no podía dejar que Charizard se desmayara….¡Eso es!

-Charizard, regresa. ¡Lax, regresa a batalla!

-Regresa Poltaro. ¡Ve, Togetaro!

Me mordí el labio inferior. Las cosas ahora se ponían complicadas, con un Togekiss podía vencer a Lax. Simplemente porque Lax…no podía volar. No podía pegarle si su Togekiss volara…

-¡Togetaro, metrónomo!...¡Lanzallamas!

¡MALDITA SEA! Lax no estaba del todo recuperado y metrónomo tuvo que caer en Lanzallamas, dejándolo sólo con 40%

-¡Lax, megapuño!

-¡Togetaro, metrónomo!... ¡Vuela!

Mis uñas se encajaban en la piel de mi propia mano. No podía ser cierto, metrónomo acertó con dos ataques correctos seguidos, Togekiss bajó rápidamente de los aires y atacó a Lax. -20% Desee haberle enseñado dormir….

-¡Lax, megapuño de nuevo!

-¡Togetaro, doble filo!

Fue suficiente, Lax….el que nunca era vencido…sólo había perdido una vez. La ocasión que yo lo atrapé. Fue vencido ahora, por un maricón Togekiss. Respiré hondo. Suficiente.

-¡Blastoise, sal!

-¡Togetaro, usa vuelo!

¿Vuelo? O sea que ese ataque si lo tenía…no había necesidad de usar Metrónomo y probar suerte si salía algo que evadiera el ataque de Lax….Algo tan estúpido…

-¡Blastoise, hidrobomba!

-¡Togetaro, esquívalo!

Imposible. Blastoise no falla a su ataque y efectivamente derribo a Togekiss quien cayó directamente al suelo.

-¡Blastoise, onda certera!

-¡Togetaro, usa metrónomo! …. ¡Rugido!

Blastoise regresó y Pika salió. Cerré los ojos por un momento. Y sólo esperé al siguiente ataque….no uses vuelo…no uses vuelo….¡No lo esquives maldito Togekiss!

-¡Pika, cola ferrea!

-¡Togetaro, usa vuelo!

El ataque de Pika falló, a pesar de ser un nivel alto, bastó de sólo un ataque directo de Togekiss para terminar con la vida que aún sobraba de Pika. Se desmayó. Nunca antes Pika se había desmayado…me sentí como un perdedor. Cayó al piso sin poder haberse defendido, rompí mi posición donde estaba y levante a Pika del suelo sin mirar un solo momento a los ojos de la silueta. Me había dado, en esos lugares donde no deberían darte nunca, sus ojos cerrados…este combate debía acabar ya, no tenía tiempo, no tenía Max Revive, ni si quiera un Revive solo, tenía que acabar el combate rápido o de lo contrario Pika…Pika…Vete al demonio, tú, es hora de pagar.

-Vuelve a batalla, Blastoise.

-¡Togetaro, vuelo!

-¡Onda certera!

Nunca fallaba, y aunque me haya debilitado a dos Pokémon ya estaba arruinado. Togekiss cayó al suelo herido del cuerpo a causa del ataque, Blastoise soltó un grito de victoria. Tal vez se había desesperado como yo.

-Está bien…regresa Togetaron. ¡Ve, Poltaro!

Nuevamente esa cosa verde. Estaba enfadado ahora, sostenía aún el cuerpo de Pika en mis brazos. Utilicé Onda Certera y final. No lo deje atacar. La silueta suspiró como si se lo esperaba.

-¡Ve, Sintaro!

-¡Onda certera!

-¡Esquívalo!

Estúpido… Onda certera no falla. No falla nunca…no falla…no falla…pero no es muy eficaz si el Pokémon rival es tipo planta

-¡Sintaro, gigadrenado!

Blastoise, que tenía poco menos de 70% de vida por la anterior batalla bajó a 40%...era de esperarse, dos tipos contrarios.

-¡Blatoise, hidrocañon!

-¡Sintaro, repite gigadrenado!

Aunque hidrocañon y onda certera le quitaron un 30% a Sunflora, los recuperó en menos de minutos, hasta tener nuevamente 100% de vida. Pero Blastoise, Blastoise ahora tenía 10%

-Blastoise, onda certera.

-¡Sintaro, gigadrenado una vez más!

Odiaba y siempre odie a los entrenadores que utilizaban un mismo ataque. De sólo 3 Gigadrenados mi Blastoise cayó desmayado por falta de puntos de vida, apreté el débil cuerpo de Pika. Saqué con la mano derecha sin solar a Pika la Pokéball y regrese a Blastoise, liberé a Aria, mi Lapras.

-¡Sintaro, gigadrenado!

-¡Lapras, golpe cuerpo!

Ambos fueron muy efectivos dejando a ambos Pokémon en un 50% Me encontraba en un enorme dilema. Si ocupaba otro ataque era obvio que su Sunflora utilizaría Gigadrenado y recuperaría puntos de vida, pero Lapras no…debía de existir una forma…una…una….Oh…había una. Pero era un enorme sacrificio. Me bastó con mirar a Pika para saber que el sacrificio lo merecía, necesitaba ir al centro Pokémon ahora, sin perder tiempo o lamentaría cada segundo de mi vida en aquella batalla que parecía eterna. Lo siento…Aria…es la primera vez que vas a tener que descansar de esta forma.

-¡Lapras, canto mortal!

-¡Demonios! ¡Sintaro, síntesis!

-¡Lapras, ventisca!

El canto mortal triste y tétrico había sonado y los tiempos comenzaban a contar los minutos y segundos de la vida de ambos Pokémon. Oí sus lamentares de aquella silueta y agradecí que no escuchara los míos, ya que sólo yo me lamentaba en la mente…Volví a atacar con Ventisca y su Sunflora con Día soleado. Esa calidez…que sentí cuando la silueta ordenó Día soleado me hacía recordarla…Yellow. ¿Por qué tenías que haberte ido? ¿Por qué tenías que dejarme solo? No lo sabía ella…que yo había pasado tanto tiempo así…no era bueno, no era bueno darle cuidados a una Pokémon para luego abandonarlo. Miré a la batalla, faltaba un solo turno para que ambos Pokémon se debilitaran. Miré a Aria…a Yellow no le gustaría ver esta batalla…Yellow le tenía tanto aprecio y amor a Aria, que verla desmayarse de esta forma, y no sólo a ella, también a todo mi equipo, y no sólo desmayados si no que en terribles condiciones. Tan pronto cayera dormida Aria, todo se acercaría al final, sólo contaba con Saur. Luchar con la silueta se había hecho más difícil de lo que parecía al inicio…he juzgado mal. No porque vayas con ventaja en la batalla significa que ganaras, y con un solo movimiento la silueta se posicionó en primer lugar de la batalla, pero cuando el canto mortal terminara su acto, ambos Pokémon caerían…y entonces quedaríamos parejos. En pronto ambos Pokémon siguientes a Aria y su Sunflora fueran derrotados, desaparecería de aquí….

-Sunflora…Día soleado.

La silueta pudo haber cambiado a su Pokémon, pero había una razón para que no lo hiciera. Estuve pensando en lo que duraba Aria en la batalla….seguramente el siguiente Pokémon sería uno débil ante tipo hielo…o tal vez agua, porque Aria tenía ataques con agua….Fuego. Debía tratarse de un Pokémon fuego. Irónico…mi siguiente Pokémon…

Turno tres y el canto mortal concluyó desmayando a ambos Pokémon en los tres turnos. Tanto la silueta como yo regresamos a nuestros Pokémon. Saqué la última Pokéball y la lancé, también lo hizo la silueta y ambos gritamos al unísono

-¡Ve, Explotaro!

-Sal, Saur.

Tipo fuego, contra tipo planta. Parecía una venganza, ahora entendí el por qué la batalla había transcurrido tan extrañamente. Green también había elegido un tipo fuego…en esta ocasión yo no correría con tanta suerte. Por primera vez ya no me importó si perdía o ganaba contra mi mismo, sólo necesitaba terminar esta batalla lo más pronto posible….Pika me necesitaba.

-¡Explotaro, rueda fuego!

-¡Saur, planta feroz!

Hacía mucho frío en el lugar que Yellow había escogido para quedarse, no había pensado exactamente a donde ir cuando se separó de mi aquel día. Miró hacia ambos lados, Chuchu se acercó a ella buscando pegar sus cuerpos y así producir calor.

-Chuchu…lo siento…por mi culpa estás pasando frío… Tu pequeño huevo también.

Abrazó con sus débiles brazos al huevo atrayéndolo a ella.

-Hace tanto frío…es de noche. No recuerdo que la noche fuese tan fría….o tal vez, es tan solitaria…no, no entiendo. Estoy contigo Chuchu, y con mis Pokémon pero…me siento sola.

Chuchu miro a Yellow, Yellow era capaz de leer su mente. Frunció el ceño.

-¡Ha sido la mejor decisión Chuchu y lo sabes! Red-san…él necesita….él….él simplemente…Lo que le hizo a Green y…

No tenía más argumentos. En realidad, no tenía ninguno. Miró hacia muchos lados y luego miró hacia arriba, le habían dicho que era físicamente imposible llorar..sin embargo no resistió más y se soltó a llorar.

-Yo también me equivoqué Chuchu….Red-san…él, él me dijo que tenía miedo sobre lo que era capaz de hacer y yo, se supone que no me importaba entonces….entonces ¿Por qué me alejé de él? ¿Dónde estará él ahora? He roto una promesa….la he roto…

¿Por qué se sentía de esta forma? No lo recordaba, nunca antes un dolor de una despedida, de perder a alguien y sentir su ausencia había dolido tanto. Debe ser porque nunca lo permití. Nunca tuve a nadie que me pudiera dejar. Las raíces que salieron por debajo de la tierra y aprisionaron fuertemente a su Typhlosion fueron rápidamente hechas cenizas por el fuego. Logró liberarse, pero aquellas espinas de casi un cuarto de metro le habían rasgado la piel. Un rojo intenso…como los ojos de ese Red que no era yo y que lastimaba, un rojo así comenzaba a derramarse.

-La madre de Red-san dijo….que él no había tenido un amigo nunca. Perdió a su padre antes de que tan si quiera pudiera nacer. Se supone que problemas así…te cambian…pero sólo si el suceso ocurre en tu niñez sin embargo….Red-san ha nacido así. Solo. No permite que nadie le de su cariño. No permite ser amado. No quiere…no quiere ser lastimado…entonces….Chuchu…yo….¿Lo he lastimado? ¿Lo he perdido?

Dolía, nunca había visto a todo mi equipo debilitado. Venusaur utilizó drenadoras, y Typhlosion claro siguió ocupando ataques de fuego. Necesitaba que Venusaur resistiera….o necesitaba que Venusaur fuera vencido justo ahora para llevar a Pika al centro Pokémon…No sabía…mi mente estaba en otro lugar. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a crearme este tipo de problemas? ¿Desde cuándo una perdida dolía tanto? Oí un crujido…mis dientes se apretaban….un liquido quería salir por mis ojos. Apreté más mis dientes. Venusaur atrapó a Typhlosion entre las raíces de la planta feroz, su Typhlosion era extremadamente fuerte, lanzaba llamaradas directas hacia Venusaur, parecía una batalla que nunca terminaría…Typhlosion hería a Venusaur pero Venusaur recobraba vida…de poco en poco…

-Necesito a Red-san. O él me necesita a mi. No le tengo miedo….no te tengo miedo….ya no tengo miedo Red.

Repetía Yellow en su lugar, mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-Siempre protegiéndome, siendo un estorbo para ti. Hiciste lo que hiciste y actuaste como actuaste porque el odio te invadió, odio hacia Lance por haberme herido. Si hay una culpable en todo esto soy yo…entonces, no debí ser yo la que huía…no debí ser yo la que escapó de ti. No has tenido la culpa, el odio se cultivo en ti y ahora…..ahora… Necesito detenerlo, Chuchu. Necesito que me escuche. Necesito ser yo la que se disculpe. Necesito…volver a repetirlo.

Sin lágrimas que derramar, grité con la voz perdida. Venusaur gritaba de dolor, él se estaba incinerando y Typhlosion también sufría, de pronto de entre todo un flash me cegó. Oye, dime por qué..el tiempo se detuvo. No puedo comprender este dolor desconocido…El dolor….Venusaur no quería verme así, yo no podía comprender a los Pokémon de la nada, pero estaba seguro que Yellow sí. Entonces Venusaur ya debía saberlo…mi miedo….a perder, sonreí…me reí. Perder, contra Red de los ojos rojos. Ganar contra Red de ojos rojos daba igual. Ya había perdido desde antes.

-¡Oh….no!

Abrí mis ojos. La batalla había finalizado. Typhlosion se desmayó. Me sentía estupefacto….

-Vaya, así que….nos esforzamos en vano eh Explotaro? No te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa.

Enfoque bien mi miraada hacia la oscuridad….la silueta, Red de ojos rojos…Red que me atormentaba…Red que era yo mismo…no era..la silueta…la silueta…esa silueta era….

-Has ganado Red. Todo lo que dicen de ti es cierto.

Un hombre de cabello negro y una gorra negra con amarillo, un rostro impecable y una sonrisa grande y sincera, me extendía la mano.

-¡He sido derrotado!

He sido derrotado, repetí en mi mente. Perdí…él no era..él…Comencé a gritar desesperadamente, no entendía, se supone que debía encontrarme con Red de ojos rojos, no con este sujeto. No con….

-Mi nombre es Gold. Me sentí preparado pero al parecer, no lo estaba. No voy a culpar a mis Pokémon, ellos sólo obedecen mis órdenes. Si fallaron y se desmayaron han sido culpa mía, porque no supe manejar una táctica exacta y perfecta para derrotarme. Después de todo, tú ya lo sabes Red. Uno como entrenador desde el momento que envías tu Pokémon a batalla te arriesgas a que salga completamente herido. Menos mal que siempre traigo esto conmigo…

-Cállate.

-¿Red? Vaya, tu voz suena distinta.

-¡Cállate!

-Hey, tranquilo. ¿Qué sucede? Oh, quieres el dinero por ganar?

-¡Que te calles! ¡No se supone que debía vencerte! Necesitaba…necesitaba una lección. Necesitaba que me hicieran saber que no soy el maestro, que no soy el cruel entrenador.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Necesitaba derrotarme! ¡Era eso! ¡Esta batalla debió ser perdida pero por mi! Tú no lo entiendes. Un niño como tú no lo entendería..no entendía….que necesitaba….ser menos…necesitaba saber cuál era realmente mi sueño. Estar aquí no lo es, ser campeón de Kanto no lo es. No soy feliz, y no lo entiendo.

-Es extraño, Red. Creí que sería yo quien recibiera consejos, pero voy a darte uno. Si realmente quieres seguir tu sueño, primero date cuenta de cuál es verdaderamente.

-¿Para qué?

-Para convertirte en lo que te haga feliz.

-Derrotar gente, ser el mejor, eso se supone me hacía feliz. Pero hacerle esto…este sufrimiento a los entrenadores…esto no es correcto. Vivir mi vida como un ermitaño con ansias de poder, eso no es vivir.

-Pero, si ya eres el mejor. Inclusive me has vencido.

-Esto no es lo que esperan de mi. No es, lo que yo esperaba de mi.

- No digas esas cosas Red. Eres brillante. - Brillante, repetí en mi mente. – Calculaste todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, seguramente supusiste lo que haría, eres demasiado bueno en esto, sabes cuándo hacer un sacrificio, sabes cuándo cambiar un Pokémon, en cambio yo…sólo lo quería hacer ¡Por diversión! Y también por ganas de ser el mejor. No voy a tomar esto como una derrota definitiva, voy a seguir viniendo, voy a seguir buscándote. Y un día voy a vencerte Red, llegaré a conocer tus tácticas…así que….aguarda en un solo lugar para siempre ¿Está bien? Lo que más me ha sorprendido de la batalla, ha sido tu último Pokémon. Y el Pikachu que guardas en tus brazos. Hablando de él, no se encuentra bien. No te puedo dar mis Max Revive porque los tengo exactos, pero puedo prestarte este Pokémon. Utiliza vuelo y sal de aquí.

-Lo haré.

Comencé a comprender muchas cosas que no entendía…las culpas…que cargaban sobre mi. Se desvanecían, no había sido mi culpa después de todo. Y si lo era, no completamente, Green sabía lo que podía pasar, mi error no fue haber peleado con él, mi error fue haberme burlado de algo tan delicado. Pero era tiempo de cambiarlo todo esa era la forma para deshacerse de las culpas…

-¡Chuchu, corre, puedo sentir….puedo sentir a Pika…eso significa que Red está cerca!

El Pokémon que me había prestado Gold volaba ahora directamente hacia el centro Pokémon más cercano, el de Viridian. Sabía que me encontraría con Yellow o tal vez con Green. Debía hacer lo correcto, pero antes de disculparme….Mis Pokémon merecían ser curados. Sentía como estar conectado con algo…un sentido palpitante que se iba….apreté fuertemente a Pika. No podía perderlo….no podría…no podría perderlo….

-¡Red-san!

Una voz familiar, dulce…alarmante….esa voz la conocía….Me giré, un rostro conocido. Preocupado, una piel de porcelana.

-Yellow

-¡Red-san! Yo…yo…

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido sin alimentos o agua? ¿Por qué de pronto todo el mundo se ponía de cabeza? Yellow, su semblante tambaleaba

-¡Red-san! Estás muy pálido… ¡Estás muy mal! ¡Vamos al Centro Pokémon ahora!

-¡No importa! Llévatelo…llévatelo….

Sus profundos ojos verdes y su voz resonante en mi cabeza. El miedo a quedarse dormido porque Red de ojos rojos estaría ahí, para decirme en que había fallado esta vez. Los brazos se me soltaron, ya no sentí el cuerpo de Pika ni el cuerpo de Yellow y entonces un golpe en mi cabeza me dejó descansar. Resiste. Resiste. Sé fuerte, sé fuerte por mi.

* * *

¡Y esto ha sido todo el capítulo 12! Ya estamos más cerca del final cada vez! Son las 12:51am y mañana tengo Liceo. ¡Adiós, adiós, adiós! D:


	13. Noticia

¡Buen día! ¿Qué tal están todos? Mi Charmeleon ya es Charizard! *-* ¡Felicidad! Por cierto, escribí un nuevo OneShot de esta pareja! Pueden buscarlo en mi cuenta como "Un secreto" n.n Feliz día de San Valentin atrasado

* * *

El Pokémon que me había prestado Gold volaba ahora directamente hacia el centro Pokémon más cercano, el de Viridian. Sabía que me encontraría con Yellow o tal vez con Green. Debía hacer lo correcto, pero antes de disculparme….Mis Pokémon merecían ser curados. Sentía como estar conectado con algo…un sentido palpitante que se iba….apreté fuertemente a Pika. No podía perderlo….no podría…no podría perderlo….

-¡Red-san!

Una voz familiar, dulce…alarmante….esa voz la conocía….Me giré, un rostro conocido. Preocupado, una piel de porcelana.

-Yellow

-¡Red-san!

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido sin alimentos o agua? ¿Por qué de pronto todo el mundo se ponía de cabeza? Temblaban mis piernas y la imagen de Yellow se difuminaba, su semblante tambaleaba…

-¡Red-san! Estás muy pálido… ¡Estás muy mal! ¡Vamos al Centro Pokémon ahora!

-¡No importa! Llévatelo…llévatelo….

Sus profundos ojos verdes y su voz resonante en mi cabeza. El miedo a quedarse dormido porque Red de ojos rojos estaría ahí, para decirme en que había fallado esta vez. Los brazos se me soltaron, ya no sentí el cuerpo de Pika ni el cuerpo de Yellow y entonces un golpe en mi cabeza me dejó descansar.

-¿Red-san? ¿Red-san? ¿Estás despierto?

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y un flash de luz parecía cegarme. Escuché la voz de Yellow. Parpadee unas cuantas veces, me encontraba en su casa…exactamente en su habitación. Lo primero que pensé fue en donde estaba Pika

- ¡Pika! ¡Yellow! Tengo que llevar a Pika a….

-Shh, shhh….

Dijo Yellow mientras me ponía su dedo en los labios y señalaba un espacio, estaba Pika junto a Chuchu durmiendo….con su huevo. Solté un suspiro de alivio y me recargué a la cama.

-Menos mal…- Miré a Yellow aliviado. -…Supongo que ahora es tiempo para una explicación. Aunque no estoy seguro de quién deba darla…

-Red-san, tú te desmayaste frente a mí, más exactamente estiraste tus manos entregándome a Pika y caíste. No supe que hacer hasta segundos después que curé a tus Pokémon. Luego, con ayuda de los mismos te trajimos aquí….

Aunque Yellow se encontraba hablando con suprema seriedad, noté ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes. También un increíble cansancio en sus expresiones faciales y una enorme preocupación.

-Ya veo…

-¿Cómo…cómo te sientes?

-Terrible.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Estás herido? ¿Quieres que te vaya a cocinar algo? ¿Tallarines? ¿Sopa?

-No, no, no, no, no y no.

-¿Qué te sucede, Red-san?

-No lo sé, simplemente tengo la seguridad que no pude acabar con él. Yellow yo….yo encontré la forma de terminar con esta tortura. Simplemente tenía que, vencerme a mí mismo, pero entonces Gold…

Yellow colocó su mano en mi mejilla, sus cejas se curvaron dándome una sonrisa gentil en su rostro de preocupación

-Nunca existió otro Red. Siempre has sido tú, y no puedes destruirte. De veras…y además yo debería disculparme contigo

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Basta Red! Es cierto, soy yo la que debe disculparse. Soy yo la que quería estar contigo. Soy yo la que disfrutó ese viaje y quiso alargarlo más. Soy yo quien se supone que aceptaría si cambiabas o no…Porque me gustas mucho Red. Y más que eso, estuve tan triste y pensaba en ti a cada momento….que no debí decirle las cosas que te dije…

-No eres la única que se equivocó. Yo también lo hice. Al final de todo, después de haber hecho un sinfín de cosas terribles me di cuenta que mi vida no era la que debería. No era feliz Abandoné mi casa con un sueño, pero era un sueño incorrecto. Tenía miedo…miedo a permanecer solo. Quise ganar poder y sólo poder pero nadie le gana a la realidad.

-No digas eso Red. Lo has logrado.

Miré a Yellow detenidamente. Su sonrisa era tan cálida y sincera. Me recordó a las palabras de Gold, suspiré a fondo…había algo bueno de todo esto, ella y yo ya estábamos bien. Me agradaba saber que volvía a estar conmigo.

-¿Eso crees?

-Hay una manera de saberlo… ¿Aún te sientes atormentado?

Bostecé largamente mientras estiraba mis pies y mis manos. Luego llevé mis brazos a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-No lo sé….Bueno, yo ya me he disculpado contigo así que estoy en paz con el mundo. La verdad es que sí tengo sueño. Creo que a partir de hoy las cosas irán mejor. Te miras cansada ¿Quieres venir conmigo, a la cama?

Yellow frunció el ceño. Yo reí

-Es enserio ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? No importa. Tengo todavía mucho sueño.

Me arropé hasta el cuello y me giré.

-Dame cinco minutos más. - Yellow rió y reí junto a ella.

-Está bien Red-san. Pero quiero decirte que hoy por la noche habrá una fiesta en casa de Green.

Moví los hombros girando a ver a Yellow. No tenía la gorra puesta, y tampoco la camiseta. Sólo la playera negra y mis pantalones, y en cuanto escuché la palabra "Green" se me quitó todo el sueño.

-¿Vas a ir?

-Pues…él me invito y…

-No puedes ir. Vamos a ir a casa de mi madre.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que darle la noticia.

-¿Qué noticia?

-Que vas a ser mi novia…y esas cosas tontas, supongo.

Me levanté de la cama sin hacer alguna expresión. Yellow estaba con la mirada congelada. Me agradaba saber que todo volvía a la normalidad lentamente, le sujete la barbilla con la mano

-¿Te comió la lengua el Raticate?

Tuve un mal pensamiento, tal vez esa frase hubiera sido perfecta para Green. Pero yo debía cambiar muchas cosas en mi vida, y una de ellas era dejar de ser grosero.

-No tienes por qué decir nada. Ya hablaremos sobre eso. ¿Dónde están mis cosas? ¿Están a fuera? Prepárate, te doy cinco minutos.

Yellow continuaba congelada. Sonreí para mi mismo y caminé en dirección a la sala. Me puse los zapatos, la camisa y la gorra habitual. Cuando abrí la puerta de casa de Yellow se sentía…como ser una persona nueva. Recordé a una pareja con la que tuve que pelear hace tiempo atrás, estaba muy _"enamorada"_ y cuando perdieron el chico me dijo que Yo no entendería porque él hacía este tipo de cosas, que lo sabría el día que yo me enamorara. Luego rió para sí mismo, y dijo que eso no pasaría ni en mil años, si se trataba de mi. Si comenzaba a sonreír todo el tiempo, tararear melodías estúpidas, viajarme en pensamientos extraños… si eso no era enamorarse, entonces yo no lo conocía, pero mi sentimiento era muy parecido.

Yellow salió con una pequeña mochila donde cargaba al huevo, y tras de ella Chuchu y Pika.

-¡Estoy lista!

Comenzamos a caminar a travesando el bosque Viridian. Yellow estaba a mi derecha, y nuestras manos parecían rozar. Llevé mis ojos a la izquierda, odiaba las peleas conmigo mismo, un impulso me obligaba a tomar su mano pero otro se avergonzaba por el hecho que nos mirasen. Fruncí el ceño. Llegamos a mi casa y mi madre nos abrió la puerta muy amablemente, sonrió inmediatamente al ver a Yellow yo pasé desapercibido. Después de comer y que Yellow y mi madre bromearan, ella tosió al propósito lanzó una mirada hacia el plato y dijo en voz extraña.

-Bien Red. Supongo que has venido a decirme algo importante. ¿No? No sueles venir.

-Pues sí. Algo así.

-¿Ya tendré un nieto? – Tosí a escuchar pronunciar _"nieto"_ de la boca de mi madre.

-No. Mamá, no pienses cosas extrañas

-¿No quieres tener hijos nunca Red?

-Son una gran carga, y aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes. No podría lidiar con un hijo, no ahora. Por cierto, quería decirte que tengo novia.

-¡¿De veras?! ¿Cuándo voy a conocerla?

-La estás viendo. Está aquí.

-¡Ya sabía yo! ¡Ya sabía que tú y Yellow tendrían algo!

-Mamá basta.

Noté que Yellow se incomodaba pero no había vuelta atrás, mi madre ahora era la mujer más feliz del universo. Pasamos el resto de la cena así, y como era común Mamá volvió a salir de la casa y nosotros nos quedamos dentro por un rato, jugamos vídeojuegos hasta quedar completamente cansados

-Red-san, me siento un tanto incomoda.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Yellow?

-Bueno…yo…no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero…mmm…

-¿Pero qué?

-Con respecto a lo sucedido hoy.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno…venir a casa de tu madre…y esas cosas…

-Ajá…

-Red-san…es que tú…umm….

Yellow comenzó a divagar y fundió su mirada en el techo. Sus dedos chocaban entre sí.

-¿Yo qué?

-Nosotros…no somos novios.

Mis ojos se abrieron bastante. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Pero, nosotros como cualquier otra pareja. ¡Incluso hemos tenido relaciones! Ella me dijo que yo le gustaba yo le dije que me gustaba ¿Qué más quería? Tragué saliva para evitar que mi enojo saliera, no quería descargarme con Yellow.

-Ya veo.

Me levanté del suelo donde estábamos jugando y me dirigí a salirme de la habitación. Quería irme y gritar en otro lado pero la mano de Yellow me detuvo. Lo miré con ojos de indiferencia.

-Es…espera Red! Yo he dicho eso porque…uh…es que…tú…

-¿Yo qué?

-…No me lo has pedido…

Ahora comprendí todo. Reí para mi mismo, las chicas eran muy exigentes en el tema del amor. Suspiré y me volví a sentar colocándome en cuclillas, me acerqué mucho a su rostro.

-Hola

Noté la confusión en los ojos de Yellow.

-…Hola

-He venido hasta aquí por una sola razón. Y me preguntaba si le gustaría…ya sabe.

Me lancé a Yellow tirándola al suelo posicionándome arriba de ella. Como si fuésemos Pokémon jugando, sólo que yo no quería jugar exactamente…

-Red san…yo no estoy segura sí deberíamos…

-¿Deber qué?

Atrapé a Yellow en el suelo. Ella se encogió como temiendo pero me miraba a los ojos y no desviaba su mirada. La besé delicadamente al mismo tiempo que me quitaba la camisa. Sentí como Yellow comenzaba a estremecerse al contacto, si había una cosa que extraña completamente era saber que me pertenecía. Además, debía distraerla de asistir a la fiesta en casa de Green, después de todo yo no me había disculpado aún con él para estar bien con todo el mundo. Comencé nuevamente la tarea de dejarla sin ropa, si Red tenía ganas, tenía ganas, aunque claro, nunca haría algo que a Yellow no le pareciese, pero Yellow nunca decía que parase. Sin embargo cuando empecé a quitarle le ropa a ella me paró inmediatamente.

-No, Red. No quiero…

-¿No quieres ser mi chica?

-¡No, no! ¡Eso sí! Pero..es que…no quiero…hacer _eso._

-¿Te incomoda mi casa? Si gustas podemos irnos a otro lado y….

-No, no. Es que, no me siento bien.

Le toqué la cara y la frente

-Tu temperatura está bien.

-Quiero irme a la cama…

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Sí.

Cargué a Yellow hasta mi cama, y la arropé muy bien. Platicamos un buen rato hasta que ella bostezó y como un Snorlax yo también bostecé. Estábamos cansados. Así que me acosté junto a ella.

-Yellow, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa Red-san?

-¿Crees que debería pedirle perdón a Green?

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Tú sabes…la forma en que lo traté. ¿Es correcto?

-Sí Red. Es correcto.

-Entonces, es lo que haré.

-¿Cuándo lo harás?

-Algún día, supongo.

Yellow se encogió los hombros y se giró a mirarme.

-Red…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Somos ya, novios?

-Sí, Yellow. Ya lo somos.

Yellow sonrió y se acercó a mi. La abracé por la cintura y apagué la luz. Al día siguiente Yellow me despertó, se paro corriendo al baño y seguido de esto vomitó. Lo sé porque la escuché detrás de la puerta.

-Yellow.

Yellow no respondía. Estuvo ahí dentro cerca de una hora y yo estuve tocando a la puerta cada cinco minutos preguntando si se sentía bien. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que supe que Yellow no respondería, bajé a la cocina sin tener una sola idea de qué hacer. Más tarde llegó mi madre y ha sido ella quien logró abrir la puerta del baño y ayudar a Yellow. Al parecer, no quería abrirme a mí ha dicho que _"Por ser hombre"_ ¡Discriminación! Cuando mi madre estaba haciendo la comida, Yellow estaba sentada en la mesa sin decirme nada, parecía estar pensativa, triste, enfadada…tenía una acumulación de sentimientos terribles todos juntos. En cuanto mi madre sirvió la comida a Yellow le sirvió una diferente así que supuse que ella estaría enferma

-Red, cariño….

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías comprar algunas cosas para mí?

-Bueno.

-Un termómetro, dos kilos de limones, miel también y uh...esto que anote en la lista.

Abrí mis ojos muy grandes, eran bastantes cosas y muchas de ellas se conseguían en otras ciudades, era una tarea que me ocuparía todo el día.

-Son demasiadas.

-Es importante conseguirlas.

-Está bien. Yellow ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-No, gracias Red-san.

Yellow se giró a verme y me sonrió tenuemente. Asentí con la mirada.

-Espero que te sientas mejor.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a Fucsia. Tenía que conseguir algunas cosas que sólo vendían ahí. Menos mal que Aero sabía volar y yo tenía la bicicleta, tal vez eso haría las tareas menos largas.

-Le debo una por esto…

-Supongo que ya has de adivinar por qué hice que Red se fuera todo el día de la casa ¿Verdad?

Yellow sonrió nerviosa mientras jugaba con los cubiertos.

-…Creo…

-Tienes colitis nerviosa. No has estado comiendo nada bien y estás muy estresada cariño.

-He estado preocupada por Red…eso…eso es todo.

-Bueno, pues será mejor que te alimentes bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-El tiempo que a usted le parezca.

-¡Por mi quédate para siempre cariño! Estoy muy feliz que Red al fin tenga novia ¡Eres la primera!

-¿De veras? Pero, si Red es muy apuesto…

-Pero nunca se interesó por las chicas…hasta llegué a pensar que…

-¡No diga eso!

-¡De veras! Pero es bueno saber que no es así, además ahora que ya terminó de cumplir su sueño supongo que ahora estará en la casa todo el día. ¿Qué te pasa cariño? Te miras muy deprimida…

-No creo que ser el campeón de Kanto sea el sueño de Red-san…

-¿Qué no? Entonces ¿Cuál es?

Yellow miró un punto vacio entre la mesa, suspiró….

-Él debe estar aspirando a ser algo más grande. No me gustaría que nada se lo impidiera, me gusta tanto ver a Red-san feliz…él casi no es feliz.

-Él parece nunca haber sido feliz. Bueno, vamos a pasar un buen día de suegra y nuera ¿Te parece, Yellow?

-¡Sí!

Mientras Yellow y mi madre pasaban un día juntas, yo me pasé todo el día buscando las cosas de la lista. ¡Parecían cosas de búsqueda de un año! Entre ellas había Té de Celadon, una perla grande que sólo se conseguían de casualidad en algunas cuevas entre otras cosas tontas. No pude evitar pensar en Yellow durante todo el viaje, estuve pedaleando por tantas horas seguidas que terminé sudando ya para que acabara el día, sólo me faltaban unas cosas que se conseguían en Pallet y Viridian. Encontré a Green caminando hacia el gimnasio. Es cierto, había recordado que él era el líder de ahí, miré a ambos lados…y lo pensé un par de veces…pero finalmente tuve que hacerlo. Entré al gimnasio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Red?

Me sorprendía que Green se hubiera dado cuenta que era yo quien estaba detrás.

-Vine a darme una vuelta.

-Ya tienes esta medalla. Tu nombre está escrito ahí.

-También el tuyo y además está de primero.

-Ha...ha…es sólo casualidad. Simplemente pasé primero que tú.

-No alarguemos más las cosas, estoy seguro que tienes idea de por qué he venido.

-No, la verdad es que no la tengo. Pero hay algo que sé bien claro. -Green se giró. –Dije que no quería volverte a ver en mi vida, ni que te aparecieras ¿Es qué no has entendido eso?

-Sí, lo entendí.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-He venido a lo que menos te imaginas.

Saqué de mi bolsillo la Pokéball que le pertenecía a Green, aquella donde había estado guardado su Raticate.

-Yellow ha dicho que se olvidó de entregártela la última vez que se vieron.

-Se hablan de nuevo entonces.

-Claro que sí. Me ha molestado que hayas intentado alejarla de mí.

-No lo intenté. Ella lo eligió por sí sola.

-Sea lo que sea, estamos juntos de nuevo. Y antes de que vuelvas a decir otra palabra agresiva, quiero que sepas que también he venido a disculparme.

Green dejó de fruncir el ceño con rabia, bajó sus cejas y me miró detenidamente.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Pero no es cualquier disculpa. Vengo a disculparme por haber sido como fui contigo. Por haberte humillado y hacerte sentir despreciable, pero no me disculparé por la muerte de tu Pokémon. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo no lo maté y…

-Ya sé eso. Ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que no había sido culpa tuya.

-¿Entonces?

-Son mecanismos de defensa…cuando cometes un error tan grande, el daño es tanto que te obliga a buscar culpables, para ocultar que has sido tú mismo el causante.

-Ajá…

-Verdaderamente, lo único que hiciste fue aceptar mi reto y vencerme limpiamente.

-Me alegra que admitas eso.

-Sin embargo eso no signifique que yo aún acepte tu disculpa.

-¿Ah, no?

-No sin antes haber peleado.

Green levantó su Pokéball. Era lo más normal, siempre buscaría una excusa, la que fuese para combatir conmigo. Suspiré y lancé a mi Pokémon. Su Pidgeot ahora era cinco niveles más alto, le bajé un 40% con Pika, y Green lo cambió, lanzó a su Exeggute quien atacó primero con Stun Spore y paralizó a Pika. Sonaba irónico, que Pika un pokémon eléctrico hubiese sido paralizado. Saqué a mi siguiente Pokémon, Blastoise y Exeggute se debilitó de un solo Watergun. El siguiente fue Charizard, Green no había cambiado para nada, siempre forzaba a sus Pokémon. Charizard no pudo ni atacar antes de ser rociado completamente de agua, el siguiente fue Growlithe y sucedió lo mismo, después Alakazam que era un nivel ya bastante alto, utilizó Future Sight la pelea se tornó interesante, lo siguiente consistió en tratar de vencer a Alakazam, vencerlo, que sacara a Pidgeot, evitar mis ataques, Future Sight se hizo presente y atacó cuando era el turno de Venusaur, sin embargo aunque lo dejó bastante herido no logró debilitarlo, estaba a punto de atacar cuando Green decidió retirarse.

-Ha sido suficiente.

-¿De verdad vas a dejar esta pelea?

-Pidgeot está muy débil. Será mejor que vaya a curarlo justo ahora, antes de ti estuvimos entrenando duramente así que se merece un buen descanso.

-Es la primera ocasión en la que dejas una pelea.

-Lo sé. Pero también es la primera en la que me he divertido.

-Yo también. Es la primera en la que no he sentido que peleaba.

-Es porque no lo hicimos. Sólo buscabas mi perdón.

Green rió regresando a su Pidgeot a su Pokéball y estiró su mano. Regresé a Venusaur y entregué la Pokéball vieja que le pertenecía a Green.

-Antes de este encuentro, he conocido a alguien que dice que te conoce también. Su nombre es Gold. Comentó que perdió contra ti, pero que aprendió bastante de tus técnicas y que está dispuesto a mejorar y vencerte espero que estes preparado Red, ya que voy a ayudarlo, queremos quitar tu racha de nunca perder.

-Esfuércense duro.

Green me estrechó la mano, y se despidió de mi. Por alguna razón me sentía bien, como si hubiera dejado una carga muy grande que llevaba conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Me subí a la bicicleta dispuesto a ir a casa. En cuanto llegué mi madre abrió la puerta rápidamente

-¡Red! Al fin has llegado - Miró hacia mi izquierda y luego hacia mi derecha -¿No está Yellow contigo?

-No, se supone que iba a quedarse todo el día contigo ¿No?

-Salió a mitad del día…dijo que iría a buscarte.

-No me la encontré por ningún momento. No te preocupes madre, ya vendrá…

-No entiendes Red…es importante encontrarla justo ahora.

-¿Por qué?

Mi madre comenzó a dudar de sus palabras, luego finalmente, resignándose habló.

-He prometido que no te lo diría, pero creo que debes saberlo de una u otra forma.

-Habla de una vez, por favor!

-Creí que Yellow estaba enferma, ya que vomitaba muchísimo, tenía mareos y nauseas además que expresó tener ciertos dolores. Sin embargo, antes de preparar la cena la miré muy pensativa, le pregunté que sucedía, que podía contármelo ahora que no sólo éramos suegra y nuera, si no también amigas. Yellow echó a llorar y dijo que ella sabía muy bien que no estaba enferma.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo no voy a enfadarme, ni si quiera me enfadé…y aunque ella se disculpó por ello….

-Déjate de rodeos. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Yellow está embarazada Red. Repito, yo no me enfadé. Tú ya eres adulto y libre de hacer lo que se te de la gana, y tampoco estoy enfadada con Yellow aunque ella pensó así, ella dijo que esto te haría atrasarte en tus planes, así que debía decírtelo, salió de casa y no ha regresado.

Entendí la situación. Era algo razonable…era algo que haría Yellow. Siempre escapando, siempre huyendo ¿Por qué lo hacía? Asentí con la mirada y volví a tomar la bicicleta, sabía el lugar exacto donde ella se encontraría, supuse cosas…recuerdo haberle comentado que lo que yo en realidad quería ser era convertirme en el mejor, el campeón….no de Kanto, no de Johto, si no de todo el mundo Pokémon. Podría no saber nada sobre el amor, pero sabía lo que significaba estar embarazada, sabía cómo hacer un hijo, sabía esas cosas básicas, así que desde antes ya sabía desde el día en que Yellow y yo estuvimos juntos que no utilicé ningún tipo de protección así que era lo más normal del mundo que ella estuviese en esa situación, pero había algo que me molestaba…que ella pensara que sería un estorbo. Sabía también que en su situación merecía cuidados, aunque llevara apenas una semana de desarrollo ¡Carajo! ¿La bici no puede ir más rápido? Deseaba verla, deseaba poderle decir que yo realmente quería esto…por una vez en la vida, quería hacerme cargo de algo que no sería otro más de mis innumerables errores que he cometido en mi vida.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo! He demorado ¿Cuánto? ¿3 días? ¡Perdón! Pero hasta apenas hoy amanecí mejor, tenía fiebre y gripa pero después de una terapia pude curarme perfectamente ¡Menos mal! Supongo…estamos a un solo capitulo del final ¡Qué nerviossss! ¡Hasta la vista!


	14. Primer amigo

¡Hola a todos! Finalmente ha llegado, el esperado capítulo de Mi primer amigo :D Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ¡Nunca había tenido tantos! Espero que realmente lo disfruten y posiblemente seguiré subiendo más historias así que si les ha gustado mi trabajo, no duden en seguirme. Sin más que decir ¡Continúa tu lectura viajero!

* * *

-Yo no voy a enfadarme, ni si quiera me enfadé…y aunque ella se disculpó por ello….

-Déjate de rodeos. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Yellow está embarazada Red. Repito, yo no me enfadé. Tú ya eres adulto y libre de hacer lo que se te de la gana, y tampoco estoy enfadada con Yellow aunque ella pensó así, ella dijo que esto te haría atrasarte en tus planes, así que debía decírtelo, salió de casa y no ha regresado.

Entendí la situación. Era algo razonable…era algo que haría Yellow. Siempre escapando, siempre huyendo ¿Por qué lo hacía? Asentí con la mirada y volví a tomar la bicicleta, sabía el lugar exacto donde ella se encontraría, supuse cosas…recuerdo haberle comentado que lo que yo en realidad quería ser era convertirme en el mejor, el campeón….no de Kanto, no de Johto, si no de todo el mundo Pokémon. Podría no saber nada sobre el amor, pero sabía lo que significaba estar embarazada, sabía cómo hacer un hijo, sabía esas cosas básicas, así que desde antes ya sabía desde el día en que Yellow y yo estuvimos juntos que no utilicé ningún tipo de protección así que era lo más normal del mundo que ella estuviese en esa situación, pero había algo que me molestaba…que ella pensara que sería un estorbo. Sabía también que en su situación merecía cuidados, aunque llevara apenas una semana de desarrollo ¡Carajo! ¿La bici no puede ir más rápido? Deseaba verla, deseaba poderle decir que yo realmente quería esto…por una vez en la vida, quería hacerme cargo de algo que no sería otro más de mis innumerables errores que he cometido en mi vida.

Pedalee hasta encontrarla, estaba exactamente donde lo suponía, cerca de su casa en el lago del bosque Viridian, exactamente el lugar donde nos conocimos. Corrí hacia ella, dispuesto a regañarla, a gritarla, a abrazarla, a disculparme y a un sinfín más de cosas…sin embargo estaba girada cuando me acerqué tenía un bulto en ambas manos y mi miró soñolienta

-¡Menos mal que has venido Red-san! Quería ir a buscarte para que estuvieras cuando sucediera pero…nació antes…

Incliné mi rostro y pude ver a un pequeño Pichu dormido en sus brazos. Me alivié un poco, pero en seguida recordé que en el estado que estaba Yellow no era bueno correr hasta cansarse.

-¿Por qué te…

-Red-san….No lo entiendo….- Yellow me lanzó una mirada triste y confundida

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pensé que del huevo saldría un Pikachu…pero salió esto

Señaló al Pichu que acaba de nacer con un gesto gracioso, me reí. Saqué mi Pokédex y le mostré a Yellow algo que pensé que sabía teniendo ella un Pikachu. Pichu, era la pre-evolución de Pikachu. Yellow se alivió

-Pues…tampoco estaba tan feo. En realidad es muy mono…

Yellow sonrió a medida que cerraba sus ojos abrazando al pequeño nacido. La miré nostálgico, el enojo de pronto se me había ido CASI! Por completo, pero ahí continuaba. Me puse en cuclillas frente a ella y la abracé también.

-Yellow. Ya lo sé.

El cuerpo de Yellow se puso rígido, y sus hombros se pusieron tensos. La mirada se le congeló y miró hacia abajo. Soltó al pequeño Pichu y Chuchu lo persiguió junto a Pika comenzando a conocerlo. Yellow junto sus manos temblando y noté como aparecían pequeñas gotas en las manos, eso sólo podía significar que Yellow se encontraba llorando.

-Red-san yo….lo, lo siento….no quiero…. No quiero que te preocupes por mí… Puedo yo sola…con todo esto. Quiero que me disculpes Red-san, yo no quería intervenir en tus propios deseos…yo debí hacer algo ese día….yo

-¿Es por eso que te escapaste? ¿O por el nacimiento del huevo?

-Por ambas cosas….

Abracé más fuerte a Yellow aprisionándola entre mis brazos le besé la mejilla y le hablé al oído.

-Yellow. Seré tonto en el amor, tal vez no sé darte el amor que tú te mereces o hablarte como mereces pero sé bastante sobre ese tipo de cosas, sé la consecuencia de una relación sexual. No sé por qué piensas que no me haré cargo, pero Yellow….creo que te lo he dicho antes. Te amo y no pienso dejarte sola. De hecho…estoy muy feliz de saberlo. Por primera vez siento que hay algo…algo genuino.

Yellow se giró mirándome con los ojos vidriosos. Le sonreí. Después ella también me abrazó y la escuché sollozar en mi pecho, le acariciaba el cabello tratando de consolarla, realmente ella no había sido la culpable de lo que había sucedido esa noche. Le levante el flequillo y le besé la frente.

-Entonces… ¿No vas a regañarme?

-¡Claro que no! Si buscamos un culpable, el culpable sería yo. Ahora…- Me quité la camiseta y se la coloqué encima. – Yellow, tienes que cuidarte más. Bueno, tengo que cuidarte más ahora.

-Oh no Red-san no es necesario…

-Vamos.

Yellow comprimió su cuerpo cuando la levante entre mis brazos, Chuchu y Pika ayudaban al Pichu a moverse, francamente el Pichu podría quedarse ahí solo y yo no me hubiese dado cuenta, ahora debía cuidar de Yellow más que nunca. No estábamos muy lejos de su casa, y puesto el día ya se estaba acabando decidimos ir a ella. Abrió la puerta y se estiró.

-Al parecer mi tío aún no ha llegado. Me pregunto ¿Qué tanto hará?

-Es cierto Yellow. Aún me pregunto cómo e que vamos a decírselo.

-¿El qué?

Miré a Yellow con una expresión obvia en el rostro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarlo? ¡Era más que obvio! Tenía que ser yo quien iba a decirle a Wilton que Red, el Gran Red se había metido con su sobrina y ahora ella había quedado embarazada. No me gusta llamarlo tan de esa forma, pero es así como va a pensar.

-Ohhh…¡No! ¡Red-san! ¡No puedes decírselo!

-¿Por qué no? Mi madre ya lo sabe

El rostro de Yellow adquirió un color rojizo desde su barbilla, hasta su frente inclusive la punta de su nariz.

-¿De…de veras?

-Sí. Fue ella quién ha adivinado. Supone que has de tener dos semanas.

Yellow bajó el rostro, supongo que no se imaginaba algo así. Pero ya era muy tarde, su secreto había sido revelado y no había vuelta atrás. Le acaricie la mejilla con mi dedo índice sonriéndole gentilmente.

-Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora estás en mi cargo

El olor a Viridian siempre me parecía agradable, me hacía recordar tanto a mi infancia frustrada y los deseos infantiles que pude haber vivido. Sin embargo, eso queda en vagas fantasías…Yellow me sonrió y cerró la puerta con llave de la casa..

-Es mejor asegurarse, el bosque de Viridian está lleno de vándalos.

Conocía ese tono seductor en su voz. O tal vez yo me convertía en un enfermo que todo lo relacionaba con ese tema, me acerqué a ella por detrás pasando mis manos por su estomago

-¿Tienes sueño ya, Yellow?

Yellow giró el rostro. Negandome con la cabeza, después se escuchó su estómago rugir.

-Sueño no, pero hambre sí.

-¿Qué se te antoja?

-No lo sé…

-¿Un sándwich? ¿Tallarines? ¿Jugo de naranja? ¿Helado? No creo que haya, pero puedo ir a comprar uno si tú quieres.

Yellow se estiró y camino con los ojos cerrados hasta su habitación. La seguí, abrió la puerta y me permitió el acceso. Su habitación no era muy grande, pero tampoco era muy pequeña, había una cama amarilla y tres peluches de Pokémon, un baúl, un reloj en forma de Voltorb, un montón de mangas y revistas sobre Pokémon, también algunas cañas de pescar y otro juego de zapados. Se sentó en la esquina de la cama y me dirigió una mirada soñolienta.

-¿Tú tienes hambre Red-san?

-No mucho.

Yellow hizo el ademan de pararse, pero le detuve colocando mi mano en su pierna.

-Déjame hacer algo para ti esta vez. ¿Vale?

-Pero ya no tengo hambre. En realidad se me quitó el apetito.

-No te creo.

-Es de veras Red-san

Yellow se recostó en la cama estirando sus pies. Los movió agitándolos para zafarse las botas luego al ver que no podía me lanzó una mirada de auxilio. Me reí, me senté junto a ella y comencé a quitarle las botas. De pronto, sentí una urgencia de acostarme con ella, no lo dude más y me acosté a su lado mirándola, Yellow me correspondió la mirada y estuvimos así por veinte minutos después se rió en voz baja

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué?

-Pues…de qué?

-¿De qué , qué?

-¿De qué estamos hablando?

-Pues yo de nada…

Esto me recuerdaba mucho a la conversación que tuvimos en nuestros primeros días de conocernos. Le acaricie la mejilla y Yellow me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Las mujeres son muy extrañas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Primero tienes hambre, después no. Después tienes sueño y ahora no.

-¿Quién te dice que no tengo sueño Red-san?

-Estaba hablando a futuro…ya pronto, no tendrás sueño.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y aprisioné el cuerpo de Yellow, el cual se estremeció ante el contacto. Yellow se echó a reír pues comenzaba a tocarle la cadera reiteradas veces.

-Red-san ¡Basta! ¡Me da risa!

-Es mi venganza. Hace unos días me dejaste con ganas.

-¿Ganas?

Acerqué mi rostro al rostro de Yellow, de alguna forma este contacto me hacía recordar al tiempo que fuimos amigos. Le besé tenuemente, me había acostumbrado a hacerlo y me gustaba mucho la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, Yellow correspondió mi beso y ambos cerramos los ojos. Mi mente comenzó a crear algo nuevo, trataba de imaginar a Yellow sin abrir los ojos, tan sólo con mi tacto recordando perfectamente su semblante. La abracé y me gire para que ella estuviese arriba y fuese más sencillo el tacto. Pasé mis manos primero por su cabeza, mi visión era oscura pero a medida que tocaba su larga coleta de cabello comenzaba a crearla en mi mente. Yellow tenía un largo cabello rubio….ahora pasé mis manos por su rostro, unos ojos cerrados y pestañas largas…Yellow tiene ojos verdes, lo recuerdo muy bien. Sentí también sus orejas pequeñas, su nariz respingada y pequeña también, sus labios igualmente pequeños y suaves pero esos los sentí con los míos. Sentí su cuello también…el contacto de mis yemas con su piel tersa entonces siento su pecho, pero su ropa me impide continuar mi visión. Yellow corta el beso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Red-san?

-No pienso abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Te lo diré luego.

Yellow se ríe, pude escucharla y levanta sus brazos para permitir que su ropa sea más fácil de ser removida. Después de lanzar esa vestimenta lejos, otra barrera impide que mi visión a ciegas funcione, es una especie de camiseta. Levanté los brazos de Yellow y volví a deslizarla. Sus pies tocaron con los míos mientras nuestros dedos jugueteaban entre sí. Pude sentir entonces sus hombros desnudos, son realmente delgados al igual que sus brazos. Pasé mis manos delicadamente y ahora sentí sus pechos. Los recuerdo, recuerdo la noche del Mt. Silver donde me lamentaba por haberle hecho eso a ella, sin embargo su respiración suena como si me diese permiso. Yellow comenzó a profundizar el beso a medida que jugaba con mis manos en sus pechos masajeando delicadamente, no me agradaba sentirlos así, así que moví mis manos hacia su espalda para quitarle el sujetador, sin embargo a causa de que tenía los ojos cerrados no podía adivinar exactamente el broche. Comencé a intentar, pero sentía que los minutos se convertían en horas….la noche acabaría y yo no abría podido quitárselo. Yellow volvió a romper el beso y se ríe en voz baja

-¿Tienes problemas, Red-san?

-No.

Soy demasiado orgulloso para admitir una derrota. No podía…no podía admitir que era tan inútil desabrochando sujetadores. Seguiría intentando haciendo pensar que tengo todo bajo el control, pero los minutos pasaban.

-¿Quieres que te ayude, Red-san?

-No.

Mi interior comienza a frustrarse, eso es más difícil cada vez. Si Yellow y yo llegásemos al matrimonio le pediré que no use estas cosas ¡Son tan molestas! Espera, he mencionado "matrimonio" es cierto…. ¡Ah! ¡Gotcha! Logré desabrocharlo…ahora, podría haberlo quitado lentamente para disfrutarlo más, pero estaba harto de él, así que lo lancé con furia, mañana por la mañana sacaría a Charizard y lo quemaría ¡Así se haría justicia! Por el vergonzoso momento que le ha hecho pasar al campeón de Kanto.

-¡Bien!

Yellow se burla de mi aparente derrota aplaudiendo. Fruncí el ceño y decido vengarme besándole el cuello, provocando que su espalda se arquee. Ella me abrazó sujetándome fuertemente. Después de llegar hasta su pecho y hacer lo mismo decidí que era suficiente, siempre era yo quien quedaba con ropa.

-Me uniré a tu juego.

Yellow cerró los ojos, y comenzó a quitarme la camisa de encima. Es extraño, sus dedos me causan cosquillas, levanté los brazos para que quitar la última sea más sencillo. Finalmente, ella colocó sus manos en mi pecho y recostó su cabeza en él. Le levanté la cabeza tomandola de la barbilla y volviendo a besarla. Nunca me cansaría de hacerlo. Pasé mis manos ahora por su vientre, le di un giro a su estomago, rodeando al ombligo. Una sensación extraña….y finalmente sentí su intimidad. Yellow continuó el juego sin cerrar los ojos y fue la primera en tomar iniciativa, me removió la ropa interior, de alguna forma, sentí más confianza. La primera vez recuerdo haber sentido vergüenza, pero ahora con la confianza de que ninguno de los dos está mirando, me siento capaz de hacerlo todo. Al igual que la primera vez, levanté el cuerpo frágil y delicado de Yellow sentándolo en mis piernas. Trago saliva, sé lo que sigue después.

-Red-san…

-¿Qué pasa, Yellow?

-Esto, no hace daño al bebé. ¿Verdad?

-Según lo que me han dicho, no.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Alguien.

-¡Red-san!

-Vale, ha sido el profesor Oak.

-¿Qué? ¿De veras?

-Bueno, me explicaba algunas cosas sobre Pokémon y…tenía curiosidad…

-Voy a confiar en ti.

-Si no, pues no importa. Ya buscaremos otro nombre.

-¿Otro nombre?

Coloqué mis manos en los extremos de su cadera, preparando la acción. Escucho como Yellow traga saliva también. Sentí un poco de miedo, la última vez la lastimé…y en esta ocasión lo estoy haciendo con los ojos cerrados…

-No te preocupes Red-san. Estoy lista.

Me coloqué en su entrada, pasé mis manos por la parte de atrás, un poco más abajo de su espalda y comencé a atraerla hacia mí, sentí como comenzaba a adentrarme en ella. Dando pequeños empujes, nuevamente escuché un leve sollozo, acerqué mi mejilla hacia la suya para sentir sus lágrimas también.

-¿Duele mucho? ¿Quieres que me detenga?

-No…no…así está bien…

Agacho mi cabeza y dirijo mi voz hacia el vientre de Yellow.

-¿Y tú, quieres que me detenga?

-¡Red-san!

-¿Qué?

-No hables con él!

-¿Por qué no?

-Siento…extraño…

Me río en voz baja. Entonces, comencé a sentir que estoy más dentro de ella. Mi voz se cortó, y mi respiración comenzó a agitarse. Mis empujes ahora eran más rápidos, intentado ser delicados al mismo tiempo, Yellow tomó mi ritmo moviendo su cadera adelante también, sus dedos se aferraron a mi espalda, y vuelvo a besarla. Nuestras lenguas adquirieron rápidamente el ritmo, y batallábamos ambos por quién tenía el control, a cada unos cuantos minutos cortábamos el beso para tomar aire y continuar. Volví a sentir la sensación de depositar algo en su interior, y era así como comprendí que había sucedido la primera vez. Sin embargo, no me sentía ahora culpable, pues lo hecho, hecho estaba. Pronto, después de unos minutos ambos llegamos al climax, y fue la primera vez que oí gritar a Yellow mi nombre tan alto, ambos quedamos cansados y la levanté de mi. Soy yo quien ahora tiene sueño, pero no quiero dejarla sola. Ella descansó su cabeza en el cojín de su propia cama, al día sé que yo debería limpiar todo el desastre que provoqué, lavar la sabanas…y cosas por el estilo para que Wilton no me asesine más de lo que hará cuando se entere del embarazo de Yellow. Aunque Yellow cerró los ojos, sé que me está oyendo.

-¿Estás despierta todavía, verdad?

-Sí Red-san.- Responde en voz muy baja…puedo sentir el sueño en su tono de voz.

Contemplé su cuerpo apenas cubierto por la sanana blanca, y las palabras quedaron atrapadas en mi mente.

-Yellow, lo lamento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Red-san?

-Nunca me había dado cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti. Hay algo importante que debes de saber, y que nunca se te olvide. Desde el primer día que llegaste a mi vida todas mis preocupaciones, sentimientos y mi tiempo está girando en torno a ti. Desde entonces, he necesitado de ti. Cada vez que tengo miedo cuando me voy a dormir, o cada vez que siento que debo deshacerme de mí mismo, busco tu voz, tus brazos…porque fuiste y eres exactamente la puerta que hizo salir todo el afecto que estaba dentro de mi. Entonces creo que es el momento para decírtelo….aunque un poco tarde…supongo…

Reí de nervios. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Acababamos de tener relaciones sexual…no lo llamaré así. Nosotros, acabababamos de haber hecho el "amor" cómo suelen decir, se supone que para llegar a esos extremos había que decir cosas de por medio, cosas que yo no había dicho. Mi voz comenzaba a temblar…Yellow abrió los ojos y me miró.

-Para decir, Te amo.

Yellow continuaba mirándome, con los ojos centrados en mi, intento no agachar la mirada por alguna razón me siento tan vulnerable.

-Todo lo que quiero es que entiendas…que cuando te estoy mirando de esta forma…es porque…

Acerqué mis manos a las suyas. Estoy tan nervioso que confundí las palabras _"mirando"_ con "_tomar tus manos"_…tan sólo espero que no lo note….

-Porque estoy hablando en serio. Todos venimos aquí con preguntas que necesitan respuestas, y yo las he buscado en todos lados. La razón sobre por qué no era feliz, porque necesitaba a alguien como tú. Pero no me cabe duda, de que estoy completamente seguro de esto Yellow. Te amo. Muchísimo. Más que a las batallas Pokémon, más que a mis medallas, más que al título de maestro pokémon o campeón o lo que tú quieras. Eres la parte más importante de mi vida en este momento. Te amo.

No sé si hasta estas alturas yo podía comprender cómo se sentía estar enamorado. O amar verdaderamente, pero había un sentimiento de por medio siempre que estaba junto a Yellow, un sentimiento del que nunca dudé.

-Y yo no sé, cómo es que puedes estar con alguien tan frío y seco como yo.

La miré sin decirme absolutamente nada, como en una pesadilla, tenía miedo. Mi garganta se secaba…y de pronto siento mis ojos húmedos ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy llorando? Es…la primera vez que lo hago. No sé si estoy inmensamente feliz o profundamente triste….entonces Yellow me abrazó fuertemente con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

-Para nada. Acabas de decir lo más hermoso que he oído. Y las mismas preguntas me hago yo diariamente ¿Por qué acabarías con alguien como yo? Si a mi parecer no tengo nada de bueno Red-san…soy tan débil…

-Supongo. Que separados estamos llenos de defectos.

-Pero juntos…

Ambos miramos automanticamente hacia el vientre de Yellow. Después nos volvimos a mirar y reímos avergonzados.

-Creo que ya captamos la idea….

Acerqué el cuerpo de Yellow hacia mí, y ella me cubrió con la sabana. Pasé mis manos hacia su pecho envolviéndola, y encontrando un lugar para mi cabeza cerca de su hombro y su cuello. Mis ojos comenzaban a pesarme, el sueño me estaba ganando.

-Yo también te amo Red-san…

Cerré mis ojos después de oír esa frase. El sonido del los Pokémon a fuera de su casa, el crujir de la madera, la luz de la luna en la ventana y el olor tanto del cuerpo de Yellow desnudo como el del bosque Viridian. Todo eso junto, me devolvió la paz…una paz que estoy seguro no haber sentido nunca antes. Supongo que habré de retirarme por un tiempo, nada de combates, nada de atrocidades, mañana por la mañana volvería a abrir los ojos siendo un Red nuevo. El Red que siempre quise ser. Bostezó por última vez y pronuncio en mi cabeza _"Los amo también."_

-Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow

Yellow abre los ojos lentamente…y entonces los abre más.

-¡Red-san!

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Te traje el desayuno!

Una sonrisa en mi cara, estoy seguro que es sincera…he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en el desayuno sin embargo no parece ser algo delicioso, los huevos no me han quedado, así que hay pequeñas cascaras en el jugo de naranja. Los tallarines están demasiado calientes, puedo ver el vapor…y el huevo parece un batidero dentro del plato. Yellow lo mira por unos segundos, sonríe.

-La intención es lo que cuenta Red-san.

-Me esforzaré para ser un buen padre.

Yellow deja el desayuno en su mesita a lado de la cama. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, al parecer está cansada. Pero, tengo miedo. He oído de gente que muere dormida y…

-Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow.

-¡¿Qué?!

-He pensando un nombre.

-¿Un nombre?

-Orange.

Yellow vuelve a mirarme soñolienta, se levanta de la cama y me arrastra hacia ella.

-Es un nombre bonito. Entonces, se llamará Orange. ¡Justo como combinar la crayola amarilla y la crayola roja! Ahora, vuelve a la cama Red-san. No sé si no lo has notado, pero el reloj Voltorb está mal, no son las 10:00am, son las cuatro de la mañana.

-Oh…ya veo…

-Te amo Red-san. Buenas noches.

-Te amo también Yellow. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches….

-Buenas noches Red-san, buenas noches Orange.

-Buenas noches Orange.

-Buenas noches reloj voltorb.

-Buenas noches reloj voltorb…

-Buenas noches, Pika y Chuchu.

-Buenas noches Pika, y Cuchu.

-Buenas noches pequeño Pichu.

-Buenas noches pichu.

-Buenas noches bosque Viridan.

-….

-Buenas noches señora luna, buenas noches cocina, buenas noches Red-san, buenas noches Orange, buenas noches

Callé a Yellow con un beso, voy a preocuparme más por las cosas que le pongo al jugo de naranja. Es cierto, pude haberlo pensado antes…naranja. Orange. Orange le irá perfecto. Me pregunto si él o ella se convertirá en el próximo campeón de Kanto. Sólo espero, poder enseñarle adecuadamente, para que tenga más amigos…amigos buenos. Como mi ahora futura esposa Yellow, mi primer amigo también….

Por cierto. Debería darle el anillo en una Pokéball o una masterball?

* * *

¡Finaaaaaaaaaaaaal! Espero que les haya gustado! Feliz cumpleaños George Harrison. (?) ¡Me despido! Y sus reviews son aceptados! Saben que me importa su opinión! Seguramente seguiré subiendo más oneshots o fictions así que si les gusta mi trabajo ¡Por favor, seguirme! ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
